


Fallen

by Twig



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twig/pseuds/Twig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Daniels offers no compassion and earns no sympathy. AJ Styles has plenty -- perhaps too much -- of both. Opposites annihilate each other... don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity: TNA - spanning the four weeks between Genesis (November 13, 2005) and the December 3th edition of Impact!   
> Context: At Genesis, Samoa Joe savagely beats Daniels and gives him an in-storyline concussion. AJ thinks this is super uncool and thus begins a sort of threeway feud between AJ, Daniels, and Joe.   
> Characters: AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, minor appearance by Chris Sabin, and the looming presence of Samoa Joe.

Part I

Sometimes AJ thought that his mama had taught him too well. Be nice, be polite, be considerate. Which might explain why he was here in the hospital in the first place. He’d never particularly liked Christopher Daniels, and he was sure that if you asked every guy on the roster, they’d all say that Daniels had had it coming, but when the fork in the road had approached him, with left being the way to the hotel and right being the turn-off toward the hospital, he’d turned right. 

So now here he was, standing outside Daniels’ hospital room, debating whether he should go in or not. There shouldn’t be a debate in the first place. AJ was sure that he wouldn’t be welcomed, but it seemed… sad somehow to know that no one else would come to visit Daniels. He himself had been lucky; injuries were rare for him. But whenever he had trouble, his phone would not stop ringing. Somehow, AJ had the feeling that Daniels’ phone had been silent all night. 

Which, in a way, was Daniels’ own doing. 

His mama had also taught him not to pity those who didn’t learn. Guess that lesson hadn’t sunk in quite as well. 

The door handle was cold in his hand as he rested his palm upon it, ready to turn and push the door open, but he paused, eyes peering through the slits in the blinds, spotting Daniels resting on the hospital bed, a stark white bandage covering his forehead. AJ had spoken with a nurse and was told of Daniels’ injuries. It wasn’t the bloodloss that concerned the doctor, but rather the serious concussion Daniels had suffered. Surprising, really, that AJ managed to get any information at all, but once he’d told the nurse he was Daniels’ colleague from TNA, the nurse had opened up. It made AJ wonder if TNA was listed as Daniels’ next of kin. 

Sad, really. 

Carefully, AJ turned the handle without making too much noise and lightly pushed open the door just enough so he could sneak inside. Daniels looked to be asleep, which suited AJ just fine. It wasn’t his intention to aggravate Daniels anyway, and he was sure that if Daniels were awake, he would be annoyed by his presence. With the lightest steps possible, AJ approached the bed, stopping by Daniels’ side. Looking at Daniels now, he could almost believe that this man before him wasn’t the arrogant and infuriating jerk he’d battled off and on in TNA for nearly a year.

It really was a shame, AJ thought. Daniels had nearly everything: talent, charisma, intelligence. But he lacked so many things that could make him so much more than he was now. Humility, for one. Honor was another. But AJ knew that virtue was a sin to Christopher Daniels. That was why they could never be allies, much less friends. AJ had little regret about his choice of friends and enemies, but Daniels… 

Daniels was an incredible speaker, an amazing wrestler, and he always strived to better himself, learning and adapting, never stopping, never satisfied. But if only he would try to be a good man, too. 

Softly, AJ sighed. 

He froze when Daniels began to stir. It was too late to leave in a dignified manner, so AJ stayed, waited as Daniels woke. Disorientation blurred Daniels’ eyes, and it was strange to see him like this. Daniels was always so focused, filled with clarity as sharp as a scalpel’s edge. It was almost satisfying to know that even Daniels could be rendered human once in a while. 

“What’re you doing here?” There was a slur to Daniels’ speech, almost as if he was drunk. Despite the slur, however, there was still a growl to Daniels’ voice, rough and displeased. 

“Just came by to see how you were,” AJ answered with honesty. 

Daniels’ brow knitted in a frown, then he made a disgruntled sound. “I don’t need your pity.” 

It would be easy to get angry, to throw a few choice words at Daniels and leave in a huff. But when had AJ Styles ever taken the easy way out? 

“Why do you always have to look on the negative side of things?” AJ asked evenly, calmly. “Can’t I just be here to see you ‘cause I care ‘bout what happens to you?” 

The snort Daniels gave was dismissive. “Care. You care about me?” 

“I don’t like you, Daniels. I’m not gonna pretend that I do. But what happened to you tonight was wrong. I think everybody deserves to have someone look in on ‘em when they’re not well. Even you.” 

Daniels rolled his eyes, then winced, breath leaving in a sharp exhale as discomfort obviously lanced through him. The next noise he made was one of pain, and he shifted on the bed in an attempt to get more comfortable. 

“I think you want be here so you can see how miserable I am,” Daniels muttered, frowning as he lightly touched his forehead, wincing when he seemed to have touched upon the cut under the bandage. “Does it please you, AJ, to see your enemy lying in a hospital bed, damaged?” 

Talking to Daniels was always trying on his patience, but AJ refused to take the bait. He stood his ground, tried to remember what he’d thought as he walked into this room and saw the potential that Daniels contained. Not that AJ had the slightest consideration to be the one to draw it out, not to mention that sometimes potential was all someone had. 

“I don’t care why you think I’m here. I know why I’m here, and it’s out of good intentions.” 

Daniels barked a laugh. “And you’ve never heard that the path to hell is paved with good intentions.” 

The urge to throttle Daniels was rising. 

“Why you always gotta *twist* everythin’? Why can’t you ever take anything at face value?” 

The look Daniels shot him then caught AJ offguard. Dark and intense, as if Daniels had suffered no injury, no impairment. 

“Because you, AJ, with your simplicity is of a minority in this world. *Nothing* on this earth is exactly as it seems. Nothing.” 

“*I* am,” AJ nearly snarled. 

Daniels offered an infuriating smile. “Like I said, you’re of a minority. In fact, you’re a *freak* of nature, AJ Styles. Only *you* would visit your enemy in the hospital. You should be thinking about how to crush me, to rid yourself of me once and for all. Or does it burn you, AJ? To know that Samoa Joe is the one who has accomplished what you couldn’t.” 

“I’ve *never* tried to end your career, Chris.” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.” 

Silence. Damning silence. 

Daniels laughed. AJ scowled, which only seemed to amuse Daniels even more. 

“I understand people, AJ,” Daniels said with a smirk. “I understand rage. The way it can motivate you to do things you never thought you would.” 

This was frustrating beyond the telling of it. Even lying in a hospital bed with a concussion, Daniels was still sharp as a shard of glass and unafraid to do damage. Sometimes AJ thought Daniels painted a veneer of arrogance to deflect others, but there were other times when AJ thought it was no gloss but the whole of Daniels’ personality. Nothing but callous pride and gleeful cruelty. 

“I can’t believe you were always this cynical ‘bout people,” AJ said, frustration clear in his voice. “Even *you* had to’ve been a baby once, all wide-eyed and innocent.” 

Daniels smirked. “No, I came into the world just like this.” 

“Bet you weren’t birthed. Bet you were *spawned*.” It was a childish remark, but AJ couldn’t help himself. He only felt worse when Daniels laughed, and it drove him to give a more biting remark. “It doesn’t bother you *one bit* that you been at TNA since the *beginning*, and I’m the only one who’s come to see you? Don’t you think that’s *pathetic*?” 

Daniels’ smile left his face, and for a moment, AJ felt satisfaction. It was short-lived, quickly replaced by bitterness that Daniels seemed to bring out the worst in him, but his guilt didn’t last too long either when he realized he’d misread Daniels’ change of expression. It wasn’t hurt that replaced the smile. It was surprise. 

“You think I *care*?” 

Head. Please meet wall. 

He should've turned left. He should've driven straight to the hotel and not looked back. Just what was it about Daniels that tugged on his nerves and wouldn't let go? AJ had never met someone who was so admirable in certain ways and yet so despicable in others. Perhaps that was the draw, the temptation. To always see something so much more in Daniels and yet knowing that it was beyond anybody's reach. 

But AJ knew himself. He knew he wasn't one for hopeless causes. Long shots, yes, but not hopeless causes. Besides, he reminded himself, he wasn't here to attempt anything even remotely resembling constructive with Daniels. But now that he'd been snared into conversation, AJ found that he couldn't bring himself to leave no matter how much Daniels made him want to put a hole in the wall. Like being tangled in vines, he seemed helpless to escape. Daniels might be frustrating, but he was *compelling*. 

"Ya know, maybe you should," AJ said. "Maybe you should care about what other people think of you." 

"Oh, I care plenty about what other people think of me." 

AJ sighed. "I don't mean in a manipulative way." 

"It's the *only* way." Daniels shook his head, then he thought better of it when he winced, speaking in a near mutter as he touched his palm to his temple as if the motion could settle his ills. "Leaving that to chance is for amateurs. The only way is to make sure they think exactly what you want them to think." 

"That's not thinking then! That's... that's mind control," AJ answered with distaste. 

"My point exactly." 

Once again, AJ asked himself why he wasn't leaving. But he couldn't stop wondering the answer to the question he had posed but Daniels wouldn't answer: Daniels couldn't have been *born* like this. AJ refused to believe that Daniels was cynical from the moment he was cognizant of the world around him. 

"Why're you like this?" The question was softly posed, almost not even intended to be out loud. 

Daniels exhaled in a near sigh, though not in response to AJ's question. His discomfort seemed to be pushing the limits of his tolerance. His eyes had closed, and he was leaning back in repose. Seeing this, AJ felt a mild jolt of guilt. He was keeping Daniels from resting. 

"You want me to call the nurse?" he asked quietly. 

But Daniels only deflected the question. "If you're gonna stay, AJ, you might as well sit down." 

AJ would like to think it was revealing that Daniels didn't tell him to leave. Perhaps Daniels did want the company after all. A moment's internal debate was all it took, then AJ pulled the bedside chair closer and took a seat. 

Despite Daniels' grudging words of welcome, however, AJ had half-expected Daniels to complain about his irritating presence and make some snarky comment about AJ not knowing when to leave, but there was only silence. Daniels appeared to be asleep, or at least making the effort to do so, though as AJ watched, he could see the subtle play of discomfort on his face that not even the self-proclaimed master of control could hide. 

In this silence, without Daniels opening his mouth to ruin everything, AJ could feel a scrap of sympathy again. It sucked to be injured, simple as that. And the way Daniels had been injured was simply heinous. Wrestling could be an unpredictable sport unto itself. There was no need for the kind of violence that Samoa Joe had inflicted upon Daniels. It simply wasn't right. There was a code in the X-Division, and Joe had violated it. No, more than violated it, he'd struck at it with flagrant disregard for what the X-Division was all about. True, Daniels might not have much honor either, but even Christopher Daniels knew better than to-- 

Well. AJ softly sighed to himself. He would *like* to think that Daniels knew better than to try and end someone's career. Daniels only wanted to be the best, no matter the cost. He wanted to assert himself as the true and unquestioned champion, the best of the best, without doubt or uncertainty in anyone's minds. But he didn't want to decimate his opponents. 

Right? 

That was his other problem, too, AJ realized. He preferred giving people the benefit of the doubt, even when they didn't deserve it. 

"I can't 'lieve you're still 'ere." 

AJ blinked and glanced up, finding Daniels looking at him. Daniels was slurring his words again, which couldn't be a good sign. The clarity in his eyes that had been so sharp before was now dulled. 

"Do you want me to call someone?" AJ asked. 

Daniels softly exhaled, a near sigh, his eyes closing briefly before opening once again. "Why're you still here? Don't you have some place else to be?" 

"I know you don't believe me, but I'm not here to see you suffer. Nobody should be alone when they're hurt." 

Daniels' brow knitted, though AJ could tell it wasn't from pain. It was... it was confusion. Incomprehension. And the realization struck AJ that perhaps it wasn't that Daniels didn't believe him, but that Daniels really truly did not understand. 

That couldn't be true, though. Had no one in Daniels' life ever shown him compassion? Sure, it was a joke among the guys that Daniels must have been raised by wolves, but even wolves were loyal to each other, running in packs, protecting the group against common threats. Daniels fancied himself as the alpha dog, a leader of men, but he had no connection to others, no ties, no bond, and certainly no loyalty. AJ had had the unfortunate luck of meeting a few people he would truly call evil and callous, and sometimes Daniels fitted the bill, but there was deliberate cruelty and then there was inconsiderate pride. 

Maybe Daniels just didn't know any better. 

God, AJ. Stop. Just stop. 

There was benefit of the doubt, and then there was making excuses. Daniels wasn't a child. He was a grown man. The way he behaved was out of his own choice. Simple as that. 

"Spare me your goody-two-shoe Boy Scouts routine. It's wasted on me." 

Daniels shook his head lightly in a dismissive manner, winced at his own foolish move, and once again pressed his palm to his temple as though it would stop the pain. He was hurting, and he disliked AJ's company, and yet he was doing nothing to remove AJ from his room. He could call security, he could yell, he could do anything at all, and yet he talked empty words while AJ sat there just the same. Seeing this, something swelled inside of AJ despite himself. Perhaps it was the crescendo of the frustration Daniels had been causing him all evening, or perhaps it was something else entirely. 

"That's what you'd like, isn't it, Daniels?" he demanded. "For people to write ya off, for 'em to give up on ya. You'd like that, 'cause that'd prove you right. That everybody's just selfish in the end." 

"I don't need proof." 

AJ knew that an argument was what Daniels lived for, so he could demonstrate his fancy vocabulary and precise diction. He refused to give Daniels that satisfaction, and he knew he couldn't win in a battle of words anyhow. Talking wasn't his forte. Action was.

And despite all his common sense, AJ knew what he had to do.

He was going to have to prove Daniels wrong. 

A glance at his watch told him that visiting hours would soon be over, so AJ got to his feet, determination like a rush through his veins. 

"I'm gonna go now," he told Daniels, who was rubbing his temple. 

"Good," Daniels muttered and didn't even look at AJ, which suited AJ just fine. He didn't say goodbye, but walked out without another word. Let Daniels think that he had given up, that he had successfully been driven away. 

Daniels was going to be surprised in the morning. 

****

Part II

"You just don't give up, do you?" Daniels asked with an annoyed grunt the next morning. AJ had arrived bright and early to catch Daniels checking out of the hospital, and it wasn't surprising at all that he'd be met with displeasure instead of gratitude. 

"It's not in my nature. Now, c'mon. My car's this way." 

AJ beckoned Daniels to follow, but Daniels stubbornly held his ground. "A cab will suffice, AJ." 

Patience, AJ told himself. Patience was key. 

"I bet what you wanna do most right now is lie down. So you can stand there and wait a half hour for a cab to come, or you can head back to the hotel with me right now." 

Daniels pondered this, then, without a word, he took a step in AJ's direction. Grinning in triumph, AJ turned and walked toward his car in the parking lot, pleased that he'd found the right button to push. For all his hard work and constant vigiliance, Daniels was also a creature of indulgence and gratification. Appeal to his desire for comfort, and Daniels would follow. 

When they reached the Ford, AJ popped the trunk, but didn't bother helping Daniels with heaving his bag inside, knowing that his assistance wouldn't be appreciated. No need to ask for another grating remark about his Boy Scout behaviour. He simply headed for the driver's side and waited for Daniels to come inside. 

"Shouldn't you be on a plane right now?" Daniels asked once he settled in his seat.

Engine started, AJ pulled out of his parking spot and headed out of the lot. "They wanna keep me around to shoot some promos, sign a few things." 

Daniels snorted. "Oh yes, just what the world needs. *More* videos of AJ Styles' greatness." 

AJ frowned at the sarcasm in Daniels' voice. "Talent is always gonna be recognized." 

Daniels glanced at him, smirking. "Not so humble when the camera isn't on you, huh?" 

AJ sighed, shaking his head slightly as he turned right onto the main street, heading toward the Doubletree. "It's just the truth, whether you like it or not." 

"There is no such thing as the truth, AJ. Just packaging and presentation. TNA has wrapped you in tinfoil and made you shiny and bright to the masses so they'll swallow you whole and ask for more. It's sickening, the favoritism that has been shown to you. Worse still is the fact that you believe it." 

AJ sighed again, a rough push of breath through his mouth as he concentrated on the road. He felt as though Shane Douglas should be in the car with them to hold a microphone to Daniels' mouth. 

"Maybe you should talk to Raven 'bout that paranoia of yours. I'm sure he's got some medication advice he can give you." 

But Daniels only laughed, far from offended. Sometimes AJ hated his own ineloquence. He had no witty barbs, nothing sharp enough to pierce Daniels' armor. But he had seen vulnerability from Daniels the night before, though there was little trace of it now. Glancing over discreetly, AJ tried to see signs of weakness. Daniels must be hiding his pain well. Or not so well, because Daniels' laughing seemed to have trigger a burst of pain that had Daniels wincing. 

Served him right. 

AJ caught that thought and inwardly winced. No one deserved to be in pain, he told himself. Not even Daniels. 

Glancing over once again, AJ found Daniels with his eyes closed, brow furrowed in obvious discomfort. Biting remarks would have to wait for another time, though AJ was sure Daniels had plenty in store for him. 

"You took any Tylenol 'fore you checked out?" AJ asked softly as he made a right turn. 

Faintly, Daniels grunted. "At five bucks a pop, I can live with the pain." 

"I got some back in my room. If you want 'em." 

Daniels made a vague noise, which AJ interpreted as a reluctant 'yes'. Silence fell for the rest of the drive back to the hotel, with AJ glancing over at Daniels occasionally to see how he was. Daniels had his eyes closed the whole way, but didn't seem to be getting any rest. Every slight bump in the road produced a knit in his brow or a faint downward twitch of his lips. AJ took care to dodge as many unevenness in the road as he could, but it was mostly an exercise in futility. Finally, AJ pulled into the Doubletree parking lot, and he could hear Daniels' soft sigh of relief. 

Once again, AJ didn't help Daniels in dragging out his bag from the trunk, merely waited, looking over Daniels with not-too-obvious concern. Daniels was rumpled, clothing wrinkled and face unshaven, far from his usual immaculate self. No doubt Daniels was seething to be seen in such a state, but he was probably too busy trying to appear as dignified as possible before his enemy. 

AJ wished Daniels wouldn't see him as the enemy. Competition didn't have to breed hatred. There was so much they could learn from each other, and it was a shame that Daniels had to cut that possibility off with his jealous pride. 

The wheels of Daniels' carry-on sized suitcase ground on the pavement, and AJ knew the sound grated Daniels' nerves. It was obvious enough with the way Daniels rubbed his temple and the way his shoulders stiffened. The sound grew tolerable as the wheels left the rough asphalt and traveled on smooth tile, a wave of cool air hitting them in the face as the automatic doors to the Doubletree parted and they stepped inside. 

Daniels headed immediately for the elevators. AJ followed. Daniels stabbed the call button as though he wished to obliterate it from existence, and the sight would have been amusing under any other circumstance. The normally cool and composed Christopher Daniels reduced to childish impatience would have resulted in a laugh from just about anyone else, but AJ wasn't like most people. At least, he would like to think so. It was soft pity that rested in his heart, though Daniels wouldn't have appreciated that at all. Then again, AJ didn't suppose anyone would suffer pity well. 

When they finally entered the elevator, Daniels jabbed at the button for the 12th floor. "What room ya stayin' in?" AJ asked as he pressed the button for the 14th floor. 

Daniels narrowed his eyes. "What business is it of yours?"

"The Tylenol? 'Less you want me to knock on every door for the 12th floor. I don't really mind, but--"

"1216, all right?" Daniels nearly snapped. 

With a hint of dismay, AJ realized a part of him was quite satisfied by Daniels being like this. Let Daniels be the angry, annoyed, and frustrated one for a change. Let him know what it was like to be troubled and bothered. Daniels was too self-assured for his own good. Let him be knocked a peg or two down his high ladder. 

AJ supposed that he was only human, prone to all sorts of emotional pitfalls, but that didn't mean he liked this one bit. It was always dangerous to be around Daniels for too long. But a short break was upon him as the door opened to the twelveth floor and Daniels stalked out without a word. Sighing softly to himself, AJ watched the door close on Daniels' retreating back. 

Maybe there was no helping some people. 

AJ took his time in returning to his room. He found his bottle of Tylenol, and he could imagine the rage he could set Daniels into if he rattled the pills at him. AJ caught himself smirking. 

Dammit. 

Still, AJ caught the elevator downstairs and headed for room 1216 with his offering of Tylenol in hand, but when he knocked on the door, there was no answer. Could Daniels have fallen asleep? AJ certainly didn't want to wake Daniels if that were the case, but he doubt that Daniels could fall asleep with the headache he seemed to have been having. So he knocked again. Waited. Knocked once more. 

Huh. 

That was that, he supposed. AJ tucked the small bottle of Tylenol into his jeans pocket and rode the elevator down to the lobby. Since he wouldn't be spending time with Daniels, he might as well get himself a snack. He was in the mood for a banana, and so he headed for the snack bar located across the back courtyard of the Doubletree.

"What do you mean checked out?!"

That voice, AJ knew. 

Turning his head in the direction of the check-in counter, he found Daniels outraged at the girl behind the desk. The girl, to her credit, remained absolutely calm. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but you have been checked out." 

Seeing this, AJ approached. "Whatsa matter?"

Daniels turned abruptly, then winced, one hand clutching the edge of the counter to maintain his balance. "What do you want?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's goin' on." 

As AJ watched Daniels' expression of indignation, he could just *hear* the thoughts running through Daniels' head. Circumstances have conspired against me! TNA management is mistreating me! It took great effort on AJ's part not to roll his eyes. 

"I don't have a room," Daniels finally answered through gritted teeth. 

"He's been checked out," the check-in girl helpfully supplied. 

Somewhere, deep down, a part of AJ laughed. What a terrible reaction, but he couldn't help himself. "Who'd you room with?" 

Daniels' eyes narrowed, and ever so faintly, he growled. "Shelley." 

AJ hid a smirk. "I was just gonna say that's why you need to make friends. Friends don't check friends outta their hotel rooms, but in the case of Shelley, I guess you're outta luck either way." 

Daniels made a disgusted noise. "TNA--"

AJ cut him off before he could begin. "S'got nothin' to do with TNA! Look, I got a free bed. Sabin's gone home. You can room with me." 

"With you?!" 

"Yeah, me." AJ could see Daniels deciding, so he offered a push in the right direction. "You can stay in a room TNA's already paid for, or you can pay for your own." 

Daniels gave a faint grunt of dissatisfaction, but he was already dragging his suitcase toward the elevator. 

AJ, 1. Daniels, 0. 

Of course, who was counting? 

Certainly not AJ Styles. 

****

Part III

"I am *not* an invalid!" Daniels snapped as he yanked his arm free from AJ's grip. As they had stepped off the elevator, Daniels had swayed from a bout of dizziness. AJ had automatically reached for him to steady him, and of course, his help was met with complete ingratitude. 

"Acceptin' help every now and then won't kill ya!" AJ snapped back. 

Daniels sneered. AJ rolled his eyes. 

It was going to be a long day. 

Thankfully, Daniels wasn't in the mood to argue anymore once they were inside AJ's room. Daniels headed straight for bed, leaving his bags by bedside as he climbed onto the mattress and sprawled on his back, eyes closed as he exhaled softly in a sigh. AJ couldn't begrudge any man his rest, and so he left Daniels to it, setting the bottle of Tylenol on the nightstand between the two beds along with a glass of water. Then he left the room to resume his quest for some bananas. 

When he returned, he found the glass of water empty and Daniels seemingly asleep. Checking the clock on the nightstand, he saw that he didn't have to leave for at least another hour. AJ sat on the edge of the bed and opened one of the three bananas he'd bought. This was nice. Daniels was quite pleasant company when he was asleep. 

AJ ate one banana, then two, but left the third on the table, in case Daniels wanted something to eat when he woke. He used the washroom, washed his hands, and returned to his seat on his bed just in time for Daniels to startle him with a question. 

"Why are you doing this?"

AJ blinked, looking over at Daniels, but Daniels still had his eyes closed, body in repose. It was kind of creepy, but he knew he wasn't imagining things. 

"'Cause I felt like it." 

"That's a terrible answer."

"That's *my* answer." 

Daniels finally opened his eyes, turning his head to look at AJ with an assessing gaze. "What do you hope to accomplish, AJ?"

"I'm not tryin' to accomplish anything!" 

Daniels frowned, again that incomprehension in his eyes. AJ frowned, too. 

"You ever stop to think that maybe this isn't the life you wanna have?" AJ asked. 

"I can believe that you stopped to think and never started again." 

AJ made a loud noise of frustration, the strongest urge arising for him to throw something, preferably at Daniels. "Why you always gotta pick a fight?" he demanded. 

"Why do you insist on being a paragon of virtue?" 

"You gonna answer every one of my questions with another question?" 

"Why don't you answer *my* questions for once?" Daniels countered with a smirk. 

AJ narrowed his eyes. "Are you tryin' to turn this into a game?" 

Daniels was grinning now. "Are you indulging me?" 

The urge to smile fought at the corners of AJ's mouth. Dammit, he was supposed to be angry! 

"Do you always have to have your way?" 

"Will you allow me to?"

AJ scoffed. What a joke. "Do you ever need my permission?" 

Sitting up now, Daniels leaned toward AJ with a calculating look in his eyes, though calculating was too cold a word for what AJ was seeing in them. "What if I *want* your permission?" he nearly purred. 

Taken aback, AJ stammered. "You... you always gotta mess with people's heads?" 

"Do you always invite your enemies to your bed?" 

AJ nearly sputtered, eyes widening at the insinuation in Daniels' voice. "That's not my bed! I was just doin' you a favor!" 

Daniels laughed, a full throated sound of triumph, and AJ's shock turned into annoyance. Trust Daniels to take satisfaction in winning a verbal joust by any means necessary. 

"You lasted longer than I expected," Daniels said, which AJ supposed was Daniels' own way of complimenting him. 

"Gee, thanks." 

Daniels chuckled, amused. "A compliment and an insult differ only in how you perceive it." 

"Oh really? So if I called ya an arrogant jerk who don't understand how to act like a real live human being, you gonna take that as a compliment?" 

"Sure," Daniels answered with a smirk, resting back now against the headboard of his bed. "You call me an arrogant jerk because my confidence threatens you. It threatens a lot of people. That is the pitfall of human social interaction, AJ, and I rise above it. If you are certain of who you are and what you do in this world, then you are haughty and arrogant. If you are even the slightest bit unsure, then you are a weakling. I refuse to fall victim to that trap. I don't care what people think of me. I know who I am. That's enough for me." 

AJ blinked. That... made a disturbing amount of sense. Daniels chuckled once again, no doubt seeing that surprise on AJ's face. 

"Yeah, but..." AJ tried to think of a suitable counter. "But that goes the same for me, too! You don't like me 'cause I threaten ya. 'Cause *I* know who *I* am, too, and *my* confidence threatens *you*. I can't just be better'n you. I have to be given an advantage. That's how you make you feel better about yourself." 

Daniels wasn't laughing anymore. His expression had darkened. 

"Lie to yourself all you want, AJ, but you *are* the golden boy of TNA and they will do anything to protect you." 

AJ refused to allow Daniels to get away with this line of thinking. He wouldn't let Daniels snare him into a bickering argument. 

"You say you don't care 'bout how other people think of you, but you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be tryin' to convince people all the time of how good you are. If you *are* good, people will know it." 

"Are you truly this naive?" Daniels asked with a shake of his head, like an adult fed up with the foolishness of a teenager. 

"Stop it!" AJ snapped, darting forward from his seat, now planting a hand on Daniels' bed as he leaned forward, getting close into Daniels' personal space. "Stop filterin' everythin' through that li'l... *filter* of yours! Stop hearin' only what you wanna hear and stop twistin' people's words into somethin' else. Just *listen* and *see* for yourself where you are today and where *I* am today. You never answered my question: you ever think maybe this isn't the life you wanna have? Where you're all alone and nobody likes you? Where nobody comes to visit you when you're hurt and nobody picks you up from the hospital? Where nobody is considerate enough to you not to check you out of your own hotel room?" 

Daniels was quiet, but his dark eyes were burning. Ire? Indignation? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't making him push AJ away, which was what AJ expected him to do. Maybe Daniels was listening, or maybe he was just thinking of something good to burn him with in return. 

"You have your way, and I have mine," Daniels finally said. "You're a fool to think that friends will help you with--"

"With what?" AJ snapped, not even allowing Daniels to begin to weave his web of lies. "Give ya a ride back to your hotel? Give ya some Tylenol for your headache? Give ya a room when you don't got none? Why don't you try giving, Chris? Maybe you'll get somethin' back in return." 

"Are you quite through lecturing me?" 

AJ could scream, but he didn't. Just pulled away with a frustrated grunt and plopped back to a seat on his bed. 

"Mama always said there was no helpin' those who don't wanna be helped," AJ muttered, mostly to himself. 

"Good advice." 

The stare AJ gave Daniels then was murderous, but Daniels didn't even have the good grace to flinch. AJ heaved a sigh and got to his feet. 

"I gotta get goin'. Gotta film a few more of those promo videos that you can't stand." Turned away, AJ headed for the door. "Get some rest," he added, victim to his own courtesy. "There's a banana on the nightstand if you're hungry." 

There was no answer, and AJ didn't wish for one. Outside his door, AJ sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today. He headed for the elevator and rode his way down to the lobby. 

There was no helping those who didn't want to be helped. There might be a spark of potential in Daniels' body, but what was it worth? Was it worth his sanity? His own focus? There were more important things for him to mind -- Samoa Joe, for one; the preservation of his title, for another -- but his own stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to give up now that he had begun. AJ Styles wasn't a quitter. 

But AJ didn't allow Daniels to consume his thoughts when he arrived at the studio. Truth be told, that wasn't difficult at all, with the bright lights and the rush of people to and fro. But this was far from his element, and really, he didn't enjoy the video making process. Run here, jump there. Say this, say that. He couldn't stand the script, verbal or physical. Spontaneity was his bread and butter, and AJ felt awkward in being told what to do. 

There was little in his position that AJ would permit Daniels to gain, but this was one area that AJ would gladly hand off to Daniels. The man loved the camera and always spoke as if there were a microphone in front of him. He would delight in this attention. 

Thankfully for AJ, however, the director finally called it a wrap. Glancing at his watch, AJ saw that three hours had passed. Where did the time go? His stomach rumbled at the thought, and AJ considered how much heartburn he would suffer if he ate with Daniels. It wouldn't do to get himself arrested for throttling Daniels across the table, but there would be some satisfaction in it. 

AJ tried to be amused by the thought as he drove back to the Doubletree. Upon entering his room, he found Daniels right where he'd left him, though Daniels had cleaned up since the last time he saw him. He had changed and shaven, and was once again his immaculate self. 

"You hungry?" 

Daniels peeked open one eye, then closed it again. Silence. 

AJ hadn't the patience for this. "You hungry or not?" 

This petulant child act was quite unbecoming on Daniels, but just as AJ gathered the breath to say something, Daniels opened his eyes and sat up. 

"Yes. Let's go." 

By the time AJ reacted, Daniels had already grabbed his jacket and was heading for the door. He blinked, a little surprised, but turned and followed nonetheless. Daniels seemed to know where he was going, so AJ let him take the lead. Wherever they were going, they were heading there on foot as Daniels did not ask him where he had parked the car, though the destination became obvious fairly soon. 

The Alehouse was always packed after a pay-per-view with wrestlers and fans, but as it was mid-afternoon on a Monday, the place was sparsely filled. AJ and Daniels were led to the far corner booth, and AJ wasn't sure if he were glad for the spot or not. They could talk, but Daniels' mouth always invited ire, though when Daniels took his seat, he merely sat there with his hands rested upon the table, fingers laced, a picture of pure composure. There was no hint of any devious intent. 

"Just so you know, AJ, I am perfectly capable of being civil." 

Ah, so *that* was Daniels' motivation. AJ hid a smile and merely nodded, then ordered a diet coke when their server arrived to ask for their drinks order. 

"Just a glass of water, no lemon, half ice," Daniels said to the server, then turned his attention back to AJ. "When are you going home?" 

Daniels was attempting conversation! AJ should record this moment for posterity. 

"Tomorrow afternoon, you?" 

"My flight would have been today, but I've been forbidden to fly because of my concussion. I'm returning to the hospital tomorrow morning for a check-up and hopefully I will be allowed to fly home." 

"I can give ya a ride tomorrow." Daniels didn't quite say 'thank you', but he nodded in acceptance, and AJ supposed that was good enough for now. "You talked to Jerry 'bout your ticket?" 

Softly, Daniels sighed, seemingly troubled. "Yes." 

"What's the matter?" 

Daniels remained silent when the server returned to set down their drinks, waiting until the server was out of hearing range. AJ wasn't sure why. He doubted the girl cared one bit about their conversation. AJ took a sip of his coke as Daniels delicately rubbed the bandage over his forehead, an expression of contemplation on his face. 

"I considered what you said," he began slowly, almost cautiously. "About the usefulness of friendship." 

This sounded promising. 

"It reminded me of the value of my followers." 

Or not. 

AJ took a steadying breath. "Followers aren't the same thing as friends." 

"Followers *follow*. They obey instructions far better than 'friends'." Daniels uttered the last word with a dubious tone, like a skeptic with a holy relic. "At the very least, they would have secured me travel arrangements far better than what Lynn gave me." Shaking his head, he added, "The man doesn't know how to book a flight to save his life and they have him as our road agent. Then again..." Daniels' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I know he's never liked me." 

"No one likes you," AJ blurted out before he could help himself. 

Far from insulted, Daniels pursed his lips and considered that statement, then nodded in agreement. "True enough."

AJ didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this blithe acceptance. 

"That doesn't bother you? At all?"

Daniels faintly snorted and reached for a menu tucked against the wall. "I think we've had this conversation before." Unfolding the menu, he perused each item with careful regard. AJ wanted to slam his hand on that menu and demand Daniels' attention, but it would have accomplished nothing, so he reached for a menu of his own. He *was* hungry. Everything was more easily dealt with on a full stomach. 

When the server returned once again, they ordered. Daniels wanted pasta, chicken parmesan on linguini. AJ preferred a burger with everything on it. Fries weren't good for him, he knew that, especially not the Alehouse fries, which were delicious because they were soaked in grease, but yummy was yummy, and AJ felt like he deserved a treat. 

"Fries," Daniels tisked him, and AJ rolled his eyes. 

"You're not my mother, thanks," he retorted. 

"I would've taught you better," Daniels countered. 

"Did ya just insult my mama?" 

Daniels held up his hands, palms out, a peace offering. Not even Daniels was stupid enough to insult the mother of a Southern boy. 

"S'good to know that you still got some manners." 

Daniels scoffed. "I was not raised by wolves." 

AJ couldn't help but laugh. "Coulda fooled me." His laughter faded, to be replaced by speculation. "So wolves didn't raised ya, who did?"

Daniels raised a brow. "Why this sudden interest in my life, AJ?" 

AJ shrugged, an expression of innocence as he sipped his diet Coke, but Daniels would have none of it. 

"Tell me." 

"I just wanna know how you tick, s'all." 

"A study of human behaviour now, are you?" Daniels asked with a smirk, appearing to be amused by the thought. AJ had no doubt Daniels thought him too simpleminded to handle psychology. 

"Just call me curious," AJ said. "I really don't think you were born like this, all cynical 'bout the world and everyone in it. Somethin' musta happened to you. Somethin' sad. Somethin' that hurt." 

Those words struck no nerve, however. Daniels offered a hint of a shrug and sat back in his seat. "No tragedy has befallen me. No brutal brush with the harsh reality of life. I merely observed it and accepted it. I know it defies your understanding. You think something horrible must have happened to deaden my senses, but I am far from numb. I am more aware than most of these pathetic people." Daniels swept his arm outward to indicate his fellow patrons at the Alehouse. "I understand the human condition, the basic selfishness of the human heart." 

Maybe nothing tragic had ever happened to Daniels, but it was tragic unto itself that Daniels thought this way. "You ever think maybe you're wrong?" AJ gently suggested. Gently, because the last thing he wanted was for this conversation to descend into yet another argument. Daniels did seem genuine in his attempt to be civil, so there was no sense in aggravating Daniels when they could have a decent conversation. No matter how frustrating and foolish Daniels' point of view might seem, AJ did want to see where he was coming from. 

"Experience has proven me correct time and time again." 

"Ya know," AJ started, knowing that he was possibly treading on thin ice, "there's a difference between *your* experience and what *really* happens." 

To AJ's surprise, Daniels laughed. "Are you trying to debate objective reality and subjective reality with me?" Daniels seemed quite amused, and AJ was slightly annoyed once again to know that his intelligence had been underestimated yet again. 

"Ya know, I *did* go to college." That was mostly the truth, never mind that he'd dropped out in his second year. "Just 'cause I talk with this accent don't mean I'm a dumb hick. You of all people should know better'n to judge a book by its cover." 

"So you're saying that you're really a very deep and thoughtful individual who contemplates the issues of reality and human consciousness in your spare time?" 

AJ buried his face in his palm while Daniels laughed some more. Frowning, AJ dropped his hand and fixed Daniels with a sharp glare. "Look up the word 'jerk' in the dictionary, and there'd be a picture of you beside it." 

"Oh, AJ, we both know you're thinking of a far better choice of word for me." Daniels was damn near cackling, but AJ refused to be baited, which only seemed to make Daniels laugh harder. "C'mon, AJ. Jerk is such a terribly bland word. Figures that you'd use it to death. Have a little variety." That smirk on Daniels' face begged to be punched, and AJ clenched his fists tightly. "Asshole. Bastard. Son of a bitch. Mother*fucker*." 

Only Daniels could make a curse word sound elegant, like an exemplar of crisp pronounciation. Muh-tha-FUK-er. 

"Can ya go just *one hour* without tauntin' me?" 

"But you're just so *easy*." 

AJ was saved from saying anything he'd regret by the arrival of their food. He settled for shooting Daniels another death glare, but it glanced off with little effect. Fine. So be it. Food was more important right now anyway. AJ bit into his burger with a vengeance, the crisp crunch of the lettuce substituting for the sound of breaking bones in his head. The squish of the tomato, the juice of the burger, and the endless ketchup he poured onto his fries were scenes of carnage and violence. 

No other burger had tasted better. 

While AJ slaughtered his meal, however, Daniels was neatly twirling his pasta. Calm and composed, the kind of man who never feared wearing white to the dinner table because he knew he'd never spill a drop. Somehow, that was infuriating to AJ, and he chomped on a fry to express his rage. It didn't really help, especially when Daniels seemed thoroughly entertained by the display. 

"I'm pretty sure that potato never did you wrong, AJ." 

No suitable words came to mind, so AJ settled for a growl. Daniels feigned fear, a mockery that was worse than nonchalance, but AJ did his best to swallow his wrath with a long sip of his coke. Being angry never accomplished anything, especially where Daniels was concerned, so AJ stuffed another fry into his mouth to keep from saying anything that would spark another round of "let's piss each other off". 

"Still curious about how I tick?" Daniels asked with a smirk after a few long minutes of silence. 

"You can't make me tap that easily," AJ answered with a smirk of his own, grinning when Daniels' expression soured. So it was dangerously close to goading Daniels into yet another fit of jealousy, but AJ figured that sometimes you had to fight fire with fire. He couldn't let Daniels think that he was some bland, witless simpleton all the time. And now that the heat of his anger had passed, AJ figured it was a good time to ask his questions again. 

"So nothin' bad's ever happened to you," AJ began as he dabbed a pair of fries in ketchup, "but don't tell me that nothing *good* has happened to you." AJ popped the fries into his mouth, chewed, then swallowed before continuing. "You can't tell me that nobody's ever been nice to you, that nobody's ever shown you that human beings aren't *all* selfish." 

"There is no such thing as an unselfish act. Every kind gesture has an ulterior motive whether the person doing it knows it or not." Daniels spoke as one who was uttering uncontested fact. AJ inwardly sighed. 

"You really can't take *anything* at face value, can ya?" 

"Why should I?" 

"'Cause sometimes a nice act is just a nice act! It don't gotta have some sneaky side to it." 

Daniels had only half-finished his pasta, but he was pushing the plate forward, done with his meal already. It didn't seem as though the conversation had stolen his appetite, because he was once again rubbing his temple, though it was only a brief moment. 

"*You* haven't answered *my* question, AJ. Why are *you* doing this?" 

AJ didn't like it when Daniels turned the spotlight on him. "Just 'cause," he murmured. 

"Just 'cause," Daniels repeated. "That's tremendously articulate of you." 

Faintly grumbling, AJ searched for the words. "I just think you could use a friend, that's all." 

"And that friend should be you." It wasn't a question, but AJ answered with a firm "Yeah" anyway. Daniels snorted, though not with amusement. "How *generous* of you." 

"I'm a nice guy," AJ answered, a tad defensively. 

"Well that's it, isn't it." Daniels was fixing a steady look upon him, and AJ felt oddly uncomfortable under the scrutiny. "It feels good to be lauded and cheered. You want the support of the masses, the approval of those around you. You are good not out of some mythical kindness, some spiritual calling to be supportive of your fellow man. You are good because it offers you a reward. It grants you the appreciation and respect of others, which you value and enjoy." 

For a moment, AJ didn't speak a word. Sometimes he hated Daniels for saying the most absurd things, for spreading distrust and untruths. But sometimes he hated Daniels for making so much sense, for his articulate speeches and smooth voice that made anything he said sound so reasonable and believable. Except he knew how Daniels operated. Daniels enjoyed taking a kernel of truth and twisting it until it became a warped version of itself, a dark mirror that convinced so easily because it glimmered with a hint of truth. 

"Feelin' good 'bout bein' nice to other people is just a side effect," AJ said, determined not to be ensnared. 

"So you admit that you gain something from showing others kindness." 

"Yeah, but that's not *why* I do it. I don't do nice things *just* 'cause I get somethin' in return. If you're doin' something purely so you can get somethin' back, then yeah, it's selfish. Like...." AJ scrambled for a good example. "Like if I loaned ya money so I can make interest off ya, then that's selfish. But if I loaned ya money 'cause ya needed it, and I'm glad that I helped ya and you're grateful, that's not selfish." 

"You may not be able to count gratitude or put it on a scale and weigh it, but it's still an interest you gained from performing that act of 'kindness'." 

The burn of frustration returned, and AJ found himself raising his voice, "But that's not *why*--" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. Honestly, he needed more than just a moment to calm down, but he didn't want Daniels to think that he had the upper edge. The server rescued him by showing up to refresh their drinks and to take their dishes away. It was enough of a break that AJ managed to compose himself. 

"Look, there's no better example than you and me." Daniels arched a brow, a silent request for an explanation, and AJ was all too glad to give it to him. "I've been helpin' ya since yesterday. I gave ya a bunch of stuff without expectin' *anything* in return and you *haven't* given me anything in return except a huge headache and a whole lotta frustration. I helped ya and I got *nothing* back. You make me wanna punch a hole in the wall, but I'm still here, wantin' to help ya. How's that for unselfish?" 

Daniels seemed to be considering this, though AJ didn't really expect him to see things his way. 

"You said you don't expect anything, but you do. Don't lie to yourself, AJ." 

"I don't!" 

"Yes, you do. You expect me to learn from your shining example and reform my terrible ways, then you can bask in my gratitude when I thank you for teaching me how to be a better man, and others can marvel at your amazing ability to turn someone once so reviled into a selfless, contributing member of the TNA family." 

Daniels was sneering, disgust practically radiating from him and dripping from every word. AJ sighed loudly, shaking his head as he slumped back slightly in his seat. 

"What am I gonna do with you, Chris?" It was a question softly murmured, more to himself than to Daniels, but Daniels heard it just the same. 

"You don't have to do anything. You're the one who has put it upon yourself to be some kind of inspiration to others, some pinnacle of human achievement that everyone should aspire toward. I'm not going to fall at your feet like one of your sycophants, Styles. Don't expect me to 'come to my senses' and realize what a great human being you are. I'm not going to sing your praises and verbally fellate you like Tenay and West and all those *morons* blinded by your flashy moves and your oh golly gee accent." 

It hurt. It *hurt* to be spoken to like this, even if none of what Daniels was saying was true. This was the price to be paid for entangling himself with a snake. Fists clenched, throat burning, AJ took a steadying breath before he answered, determined to be as calm as possible. 

"You coulda kicked me out of your hospital room. You coulda turned down my ride. You coulda bought your own Tylenol and you coulda gotten your own room. You didn't have to have dinner with me, and you coulda walked away *anytime you wanted*." AJ fixed Daniels with a stare as intense as any he had ever given. "But you're still here." 

Daniels, for once, had nothing to say. Instead, he seemed taken aback, and that was the struck nerve AJ had wanted all evening. 

"I think you're lonely. You won't admit it, but you are." Daniels was opening his mouth, no doubt to snap a retort, but AJ didn't let him. "Don't give me crap about your followers. You don't *want* followers. If you did, you'd still have 'em. But they don't give you what you really want. They don't give you what you *need*. They can fawn over ya and make ya feel like a king, but can you talk with 'em like you been talkin' with me? You think you're so smart, you think you know all the answers, but you can't even admit to yourself what's missin' in your heart. There's so much you don't know, Chris. Ignorance may be bliss, but I don't see much joy in your life, do you?" 

Silence. Dead silence. 

"I asked you before," AJ said quietly, voice an earnest whisper. "Will you answer me now? Is this really the life you wanna have?" 

Daniels broke eye contact first, but not before AJ could see that he was troubled by what was said. Troubled, but doing his best to hide it. Daniels lowered his head in pretense of searching for something in his pockets, but AJ could tell that he was bothered, aggrieved by something he couldn't easily shrug off. 

Without a word, Daniels yanked his wallet from his pocket, tugged a few bills from inside, and tossed them onto the table. He got to his feet, and AJ realized that he was going to leave. Quickly, as Daniels passed by him, AJ reached out and grabbed Daniels' wrist, scrambling out of the booth as he stayed Daniels' progress. Daniels whirled around with a frown deep enough to disapprove of the whole world. 

"Chris...." 

That was all AJ managed to say, because he'd locked onto Daniels' eyes, and speech was robbed from him. He'd done it, hadn't he? He'd finally struck a blow hard enough to rattle Daniels. Eye to eye, with his hand wrapped around Daniels' wrist, something passed between them, something intense, dark and electric. The air between them thickened, and it was hard to breathe. 

Then Daniels twisted his wrist free from AJ's grip, turned, and walked away.

AJ let him go. 

****

Part IV

AJ didn't know what he'd do without his PSP. After he returned from the Alehouse, he plopped down onto his bed and played until his thumbs were sore. It was an excellent distraction, and the hours melted away easily with little awareness on his part. When he got hungry, he snacked on the fruit he had gotten from the snack bar, though when he finally had enough of video games and turned off the PSP, he saw that it was nearly eight-thirty. AJ supposed he should go get some dinner, but he didn't much feel like venturing outside. He could order in, but that was an expense he should avoid, not to mention there was nothing healthy he could get delivered. 

Sighing, AJ rolled off the bed and approached the window, nudging aside the curtains to peer outside. All he could see was the lit parking lot of the Doubletree, nothing exciting, though he spent a few moments tracking the few pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. A sharp rap on his door made him jump, and he turned, pausing, a hint of uncertainty before he made his way to the door and opened it without a peep through the spyhole. As expected, and yet still surprising, it was Daniels on the other side. 

Daniels appeared just fine, which AJ had to admit that he was concerned about while Daniels was away. Not that he didn't think Daniels could take care of himself, but walking around with the aftereffects of a concussion still ringing in your head just wasn't a good idea. AJ didn't bring himself to say a word, however, merely stepped back to allow Daniels inside. For all he knew, Daniels was only here to pick up his bags and leave. Speaking of bags, though, Daniels was holding a brown paper bag in his hand, which he offered to AJ once he was inside the room. 

"What's this?" AJ asked as he lifted the bag and peered inside, blinking in surprise when he caught a whiff of... herbs and butter? 

Daniels shrugged as he peeled off his jacket, not looking in AJ's direction but headed straight for his bed. He was making himself comfortable, so AJ guessed that Daniels wasn't leaving after all. 

"Hope you're hungry," was all Daniels said as he lay down with a soft sigh. 

Slightly bewildered, AJ took a seat on the edge of his bed, then reached inside the paper bag and pulled out a large plastic take-out box. Even through the fogged up cover, AJ could see that Daniels had gotten him dinner. Not leftovers, but a full meal. Opening the lid, the scent of herbs and butter grew stronger. Grilled chicken and rice, healthy but smelled delicious. It was still warm, too, like Daniels had brought this straight back from the restaurant. 

Glancing up, AJ found Daniels resting. "Thanks," he said quietly. 

Daniels made a vague noise, the sound equivalent of a shrug, but didn't open his eyes or say anything else. 

This was an interesting development, but AJ certainly didn't hesitate before he fished out the plastic utensils enclosed in the bag and dug into his meal. And man, the chicken tasted awesome. It wasn't surprising that Daniels had brought him something that tasted as good as this, but it certainly was surprising that Daniels had gotten him anything at all, especially with the way they had parted at the Alehouse. 

Perhaps what he'd said had sunk in. AJ didn't know what Daniels did from then to now, but he would like to think that Daniels did some solid thinking and came to some sensible conclusions. After all, this was definitely more than a gesture of civility. This was downright considerate of Daniels. It was interesting though, AJ thought as he chewed on a mouthful of rice. For a man known for his endless speeches, Daniels acted instead of offering words. AJ wasn't quite sure what this meant, if anything at all. 

Don't read too much into this, AJ told himself, but he supposed Daniels was right. He *was* expecting something from Daniels. Not something to gratify himself, but some form of progress, to demonstrate that his efforts had not been in vain. And AJ had to admit that each bite of his grilled chicken contained just a smidgeon of satisfaction. He had pushed Daniels' button and gotten something out of him. He didn't think many people could claim the same. 

AJ finished his meal in silence, wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleaned up, dumping the box and paper bag into the garbage. When he was done, he didn't retake his seat on his bed, but sat instead on the edge of Daniels'. His weight made the bed dip slightly, and Daniels opened his eyes at the disturbance. 

"How d'ya feel?" AJ asked quietly. 

"How do you *think* I feel?" It was an expected reply from Daniels, but there was surprisingly little venom in his tone. Daniels softly sighed, eyes closing once again as he lifted a hand and rubbed his temple. He started slightly when AJ laid his hand on his upper arm and gently squeezed, but he didn't pull away. 

Daniels looked tired. Weary beyond the physical need for rest. AJ supposed that he had been hard on him the whole day, but Daniels was someone who needed a battering ram to break through his defenses. The concussion was a blessing in disguise. AJ doubted he could have gotten through at all if Daniels were in full health. Not that he wished Daniels to suffer, but sometimes things happened for a reason. 

"Just get lotsa rest, and you'll be fine." 

Daniels faintly snorted. "Such sound advice, AJ. You should become a doctor." But once again, there was little bite to his words. 

"It's true though. I know you got a hard head, so I'm sure you're gonna be fine." 

There was a hint of a smile at the corners of Daniels' mouth. His eyes were open and fixed upon AJ, but there was no suspicion, no wariness, and no smug glee. Seeing that made AJ smile. 

"Oh, I doubt my head is harder than yours," Daniels said. 

"I've had my bell rung a few times, believe me." 

Daniels chuckled. "I can believe it, because *I* was the one who rung it." The smile faded, replaced by a wince, and Daniels made a gruff noise of pain as he rubbed at his temple again. "I'm going to pay that son of a bitch back," he muttered, expression darkening. 

"Joe? You might wanna wait 'til you're fully cleared 'fore you start thinkin' about that." 

A hint of annoyance entered Daniels' expression. "I know the value of biding my time." 

AJ squeezed Daniels' shoulder again. He wasn't questioning Daniels' ability. "It's not about bidin' your time. S'about bein' healed. You don't wanna compound that concussion, Chris." 

"Don't you think I know that?" 

AJ was quiet though, for just a moment, waiting until Daniels was eyeing him with curiosity at his silence before he spoke again. 

"You don't have to prove anything to anyone, you know that right?" 

Direct hit. Shields up. 

Daniels pushed AJ's hand off his shoulder and looked away. "What are you bleating on about now?" 

AJ laid his hand on Daniels' cheek and forced their gaze to meet. It was a bold move, almost too bold, but AJ was willing to take that risk. 

"You never had to prove anything, Chris." 

Daniels seized AJ's wrist, squeezed it hard enough to hurt, but AJ didn't wince. "That is a laugh coming from you, AJ Styles." 

"There's a difference between what I do and what you do." 

"And once again, you want me to be like you." 

AJ's fingers were growing numb, but still he didn't pull his wrist free from Daniels' grip. 

"That's not true, Chris. Look into my eyes. See me for who I am." 

The intensity that had sparked between them at their parting in the Alehouse returned. They stared at each other, AJ's wrist held in Daniels' crushing grip, but AJ's palm remained resting upon Daniels' cheek. AJ wanted the contact to ground them both, and Daniels wasn't denying him. 

"I see you for who you are," Daniels finally said, voice low and rough. "They hold you up on a pedestal and worship you as a prodigy. I will not kneel." 

"I'm not asking you to kneel. I just want you to give me a chance." 

Daniels stared, and AJ held his gaze. If this was a submission hold, AJ refused to tap. It wasn't about winning, but there was too much to lose if he quit now. Finally, it was Daniels who gave by releasing AJ's wrist. Sensation returned to AJ's hand in a rush, pins and needles that made AJ grimace, but it was worth it. Even though Daniels hadn't said a word, AJ would like to think his silence was answer enough. 

For now. 

Flexing his fingers and rubbing his wrist, AJ nudged Daniels lightly in the side with his elbow. "Get some rest. You said you gotta be at the hospital early, right?" 

Very softly, "Yeah." 

"What time?" 

"Nine." 

"That's not too bad. I can probably get ya there and back 'fore I gotta leave for the airport. But you're gonna have to talk to Lynn 'bout your hotel and travel if you don't get to leave for awhile. I gotta check outta this room tomorrow when we leave." 

"I already did. You don't have to check out tomorrow. I'm taking your room." Daniels was uncharacteristically softspoken, and AJ looked at him, seeing there what he saw before. Weariness. Gently, AJ squeezed Daniels' shoulder, and Daniels exhaled in a near sigh and closed his eyes. 

"'Night, Chris. Hope ya feel better." 

Daniels gave no reply, just a faint hum that AJ interpreted to be a non-verbal "goodnight". He gave Daniels' shoulder another squeeze, then he rose from his seat and headed back to his own side of the room. As quietly as possible, he took a few things from his suitcase and headed for the bathroom so he could take a quick shower. When he emerged, wearing only a pair of sweatpants and nothing else, he found that all the lights were off except for the sink counter light. Daniels had already undressed and was under the covers, seemingly asleep. 

AJ brushed his teeth quickly, eager for bed, and he dived under his own covers after turning off the light, drowning the room in darkness. After his eyes had adjusted, AJ glanced over in Daniels' direction. He couldn't quite see, not with this little light, but he could faintly hear Daniels' breathing. Slow, deep, and even. Good. 

Assured, AJ closed his eyes and slept. 

**** 

Daniels was quiet the next morning. It was a little strange, since AJ had become used to Daniels' voice from the previous day after all the talking and arguing they'd done. Daniels had waken before AJ did, and it hadn't been a noise or a wake-up call that roused AJ from his sleep. Instead, it had been a hand on his ankle and a light shake that had jostled him into consciousness. A small gesture, but bizarre nonetheless. AJ might have expected that from any of his friends, but Daniels? 

Not to mention they'd both been awake for a good fifteen minutes by now, and still not a word had passed between them. AJ wondered if it was some kind of contest, but Daniels was simply going about his business. Seeing that, AJ concentrated on his own morning tasks, then packed up everything before getting dressed. Daniels was already waiting for him, shoes and jacket on. He wasn't staring at AJ, but he was watching just the same, though AJ didn't mind the attention, not this time when there was no challenge and no scrutiny behind Daniels' gaze. 

By now, the silence had become near palpable, not an awkward mountain between them, but something oddly comfortable, as if they had done this together a thousand times before, a routine practiced to near perfection that no longer required any verbal communication between them. AJ didn't want to break this silence, like some magical spell that kept Daniels in the realm of civility, though he would like to think that by now, they had surpassed civility and moved onto the next stage. Still, one couldn't hope for too much with Christopher Daniels. 

When AJ was finally ready to go, he nodded toward the door, and Daniels nodded in return. They left the room quietly, no conversation even as they rode down to the lobby and stepped outside. Suitcase wheels ground over pavement, and Daniels exhaled in annoyance. AJ offered to lift his suitcase off the ground to eliminate the noise, but Daniels rested a hand on top of AJ's luggage, indicating that AJ could keep it on the ground. It was near comical, this silent exchange, and AJ looked at Daniels to see if he shared in the joke, but Daniels seemed distant, his thoughts a million miles away. 

Daniels was quiet like that all during the drive to the hospital, face turned toward the passenger side window, looking outside as he appeared deep in thought. AJ didn't try to start any conversation, sensing no need to break Daniels' reverie. His own thoughts wandered as he drove, thinking on the events of the previous day. 

Was it truly arrogant of him to want to change Daniels? As much as AJ wanted to think his motives were true, he couldn't help but recall some of what Daniels had said about the inherent selfishness of every human being. AJ would be lying if he said that he was unselfish all the time. He was no saint, he knew that. Sure, he was nice, but he was brought up to be courteous and polite, to be considerate of others, and it was more enjoyable to get along with others than to antagonize them. But there were a lot of times when he did what he had to for himself and no other. A lot of the guys in the X-Division were his friends. They talk on the phone and play video games together, but when vying for the gold, AJ gave no one his consideration. 

AJ wasn't ashamed of that. He never would be. Competition was an honorable thing that didn't have to breed hatred and contempt. But AJ was only human. He could recall the times when he'd been blinded by ambition and anger. He *had* been selfish many times and been driven by the desire for vengeance and destruction. Kid Kash was a prime example. A contemptuous loudmouth that AJ had been all too glad to shut up with a fist in his mouth. AJ had wanted to hurt him, and that had nothing to do with the spirit of competition, nothing to do with honor. It had been pure selfish motive, for the visceral satisfaction of proving himself the better man through violence. 

More than once, AJ had wanted to do the same to Daniels, to knock that self-righteous jackass flat on his butt. But Daniels wasn't like Kash. At the very least, AJ respected Daniels for his talent and experience, but Daniels infuriated him like no other. Maybe this wasn't about Daniels' potential at all. Not about helping Daniels to be a better man, but to rid himself of this constant thorn in his side. After all, AJ had beaten him so many times already, and still Daniels was not satisfied. Daniels was like a ghost that could not be exorcised. Maybe a part of AJ finally realized that the only solution wasn't to beat Daniels in the ring, but to change him outside of it. If they must circle each other like satellites in orbit, then at least AJ could make Daniels a tolerable presence. 

Daniels certainly expected that sort of manipulation from him, but knowing him the way AJ did, he also knew that Daniels would say that he hadn't that level of cunning. And AJ would agree with him. It just wasn't in him. Simple had a terrible connotation of being stupid and foolish, but AJ knew he wasn't dumb. He was merely unfettered, uncomplicated. Complexity might be appealing to others, but AJ never desired it for himself or the people he called friends. 

Glancing over at Daniels, AJ was sure more than ever that he hadn't some ulterior motive that he couldn't see. There was a pull between them, magnetic, and AJ was certain that this long bitter struggle between them had to be more than simple rivalry. Something meaningful had to come out of all this. As AJ glanced over once again, Daniels turned his head and met his gaze. It was a moment of connection, and AJ wanted to believe that all this would be worth it someday, to the both of them. 

AJ held onto that thought as he drove into the parking lot of the hospital and pulled into a spot, fully planning on sticking with Daniels the whole way, but it was Daniels who finally broke the silence, voice soft like last night. 

"You don't have to wait for me. I can take a cab back." 

"S'okay, I got the time." 

Daniels eyed him, gaze touched by the same confusion AJ had seen the night Daniels had received his concussion. Incomprehension. Then he blinked and the look was gone. 

"AJ, there's no point for you to sit there and wait. I have no idea how long this will take. I can make my way back just fine." 

There was no way AJ could argue this without appearing as though he felt Daniels was incompetent to handle his own health, so he reluctantly nodded, but as Daniels reached for the handle, about to open the door and leave, he reached out and grabbed Daniels' wrist. Daniels paused, turning his head to look at AJ, waiting for an explanation. 

"Look, uh... I got a show this coming Sunday in LA. Maybe I'll drop by to see how you are? If that's okay?" 

Daniels' gaze dropped momentarily to the hand around his wrist, then it lifted to meet AJ's eyes. Silence was good enough of an answer last night for AJ, but he didn't want silence to be Daniels' answer now. 

"If you really must," Daniels finally said, and AJ was surprised by the relief he felt at hearing that reply. 

"And you can call me if ya want. I know you got my number. Just, ya know, don't call me real late at night, but you can call me." 

Faintly, Daniels smiled, the familiar amusement returning to his eyes. "Don't push your luck, AJ." 

AJ shrugged and returned the smile. "Can't blame a guy for tryin'!" 

The smile remained upon Daniels' lips, but he appeared almost speculative now, head cocking ever so slightly to the side as he regarded AJ for a moment. Then in a near whimsical tone, he murmured, "No, I guess not." 

"I'll see ya later." AJ let go of Daniels' wrist, and Daniels offered his own goodbye in the form of a nod, then he was out of AJ's car. 

AJ watched in the rearview mirror as Daniels headed for the hospital entrance, not looking away until he saw Daniels stepping inside. Exhaling softly, he shifted the car into gear and headed for the highway once again.

It was time to go home. 

**** 

Part V

A week was a long time. Long enough, AJ knew, for all the "progress" he'd made with Daniels to vaporize into smoke. Daniels was a granite cliff that required constant erosion, and as much as AJ would like to believe that he had the patience of an ocean, he didn't. He hadn't the time nor the ability to be with Daniels constantly to wear him down, especially with his own hard schedule, one that didn't permit him to think too much on the Daniels problem. He was home for a day and a half, which provided little relaxation as he had to do his laundry and pack for the week ahead, pay his bills and balance his checkbook, a chore that was always a headache unto itself. Then he was on the road again, first to Pittsburgh, then to New Jersey, down to Nashville, veered close to home in Georgia, but had no time to sleep in his own bed before he had to fly down to Orlando for Impact. 

Once AJ was back in Orlando, however, a few things became clear to him. One: Daniels hadn't called him once. Two: Samoa Joe was still terrorizing the X-Division. Something had to be done. Zybysko gave AJ the green light after a brief talk, but he still had to make it official by issuing the challenge. As he waited for his chance, he peered down at the cellphone in his hand. No, he wasn't going to call Daniels if Daniels wouldn't make the effort to make contact, but he had heard little news other than the fact that Daniels would be out of action indefinitely, and he wanted to know if Daniels was really okay. 

Flipping open his phone, AJ browsed down his contact list and found Daniels' number. He pressed the "Options" buttons, and a menu opened. 1. Erase Entry. 2. Connect. 3. Send Message. Thumb poised over the keypad, AJ took a moment to decide and finally pressed "3". He usually typed in shorthand to his friends, Sabin having taught him some key abbreviations, but when typing to Daniels, AJ felt compelled to spell the words whole. A ludicrous urge, really, as Daniels wasn't about to mark his text messages with a red pen, but AJ used proper grammar anyway. 

*How are you?*

AJ stared at the three little words and a blinking cursor on the screen of his phone. It seemed so inadequate a question, but he hit "Send" anyway, watching as his message became an envelope floating off into the distance before becoming a winking smiley face that told him his message had been sent successfully. AJ flipped his phone shut, determined to ignore it for the time being, not wanting to wait for a reply that might never come. He watched the monitor that showed him the events occurring in the ring instead, wincing as Joe demolished yet another opponent in Jerrelle Clark, though he was soon distracted by the three-tone chime of his phone that indicated a text message had been received. 

Something inside him jumped, and AJ didn't know why, but he did his best to keep an eye on the monitor as he checked his phone for the message. It was only Sabin, however, who wanted to know if AJ would be joining the gang later for dinner. AJ didn't bother replying, not now, not when the end of Joe's match was near at hand, signaled by Joe's Muscle Buster followed by the Coquina Clutch. As AJ watched, he clenched his teeth, hands tightening into fists when he saw Joe hanging onto Jerrelle even after he'd won the match. Despicable. 

"C'mon, start the camera." AJ beckoned the cameraman to train the lens on him, to broadcast his message to Samoa Joe. He issued his challenge, and it burned to see the nonchalance of Joe's response. A sneer that seemed to indicate that Joe thought his future match with AJ to be a foregone conclusion. 

He'd show Joe what a foregone conclusion he was. 

As AJ walked back to the locker room, X-Title balanced on his shoulder, he passed by faces that told him he was insane to have challenged Joe, to risk his title against an unstoppable monster. Had the Phenomenal One finally bitten off more than he could chew? Sure, he'd battled Abyss, who was also a monster, one fueled by rage and resentment, and he'd come out on top, but Samoa Joe? 

AJ ignored their shocked faces, the obvious commentary in their expressions. He knew what he was doing. Sitting down next to his bag, AJ let his belt slip from his shoulder to rest in his lap. He lightly stroked his fingertips over the cool gold, the glossed red X. Sacrifices had made this title great, and he wasn't about to let Joe trample over it. 

The default Nokia ringtone cut the silence, and AJ absently answered his phone. "Hello?"

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Styles." 

AJ blinked, knowing that voice anywhere. It was Daniels. Before he could say anything, Daniels was already ranting onwards. 

"It was foolish of you, to have challenged an opponent out of emotion. Not to mention doing favors for someone who did not ask for them will only bring contempt. Are you really so foolhardy, AJ? Or are you that desperate to gain my gratitude?" 

A week truly was a long time. Long enough to set them back to square one. AJ wasn't annoyed by the doubters, but to hear Daniels questioning his motives was enough to set him on edge. 

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Daniels!" AJ snapped as he tucked his belt into his bag and securely zipped it up. "It's not about you. It's about honor!" 

Daniels snorted, the sound sharp and biting. "Honor! Only you and Boy Scouts still believe in *honor*." 

Narrowing his eyes, AJ switched his phone to his other hand, then lifted his bag from the bench. "You believe in it, too," he muttered as he left the locker room and headed for the parking lot. 

"Honor is for foolish dreamers clinging to the false hope that life will be logical and reasonable and fair. It's a false illusion, and you would be better off leaving it behind you." 

Paging Shane Douglas. Paging Shane Douglas. Would Shane Douglas please bring your microphone to Christopher Daniels' residence so Daniels could cut himself a promo? 

"You believe in it," AJ nearly snarled, "and I'll tell ya why. Because if ya didn't, you wouldn't be spendin' all your time thinkin' about how you can defy it." 

Daniels scoffed. "Dreamers should be awakened." AJ could almost hear Daniels smirking. "Consider it my contribution to society." 

"Taxes on your paycheck is your only contribution to society, Daniels. And I'm willin' to bet that you try to weasel your way out of that as much as you can, too." 

"I'm a lawabiding citizen, AJ. Taxes included." 

Faintly, AJ growled. As he replied, he unlocked the trunk of his car and heaved his bag inside, securing his possessions within. "Ya know, I used to watch a lotta your matches, and everybody likes to smack ya in the mouth. Now I understand why." 

"*You* never know when to shut up either, Styles." 

"At least *I* don't talk to hear the sound of my own voice! *And* I don't always talk like I'm cuttin' a promo." 

"I can't help being a gifted orator." 

"You *talk*, but you never *listen*! Do you remember *anythin'* we talked about? Or was that all for nothing?" 

There was a hint of hurt in his voice, and AJ hated that it'd slipped out. But just as he expected a barb from Daniels, there was only silence from the other end. When it seemed apparent that Daniels had nothing more to say, AJ drew in a deep breath, exhaled, and resumed speaking. 

"I'm doin' it for you, for Jerrelle, for Sabin, for everybody in the X-Division. We do crazy things, but we don't try to end somebody's career. That's not what the X-Division is about. You can call me arrogant if ya like. You can say that I'm tryin' make it like how I want it to be, but I was there from the beginning *and* I was the first person to hold this title. I think that earns me some right to say what this division is all about." 

Silence. Then softly, "It's still foo-- It's still ill-advised to have challenged Joe like that." Daniels' tone was gentler this time, and it made AJ wonder. Was Daniels' attempt to scold him like errant child a disguise for something else? Concern? Caring? Was Daniels worried that AJ would be hurt? 

"I can take care of myself," AJ replied just as softly, no defensiveness in his tone. 

The sound Daniels made was almost a sigh. "I suppose you still want to come over tomorrow." 

"Uh huh," AJ answered, smiling to himself. "Maybe I'll bring ya some chicken soup." 

Daniels snorted, sounding amused. "You can cook?"

"Nah, just gonna bring ya a can of Campbell's. You're gonna have to heat it up yourself." 

Daniels barked a laugh. "Funny." 

"So you gonna tell me where you live?" 

And Daniels gave him his address, even directions to boot. AJ didn't have a pen, but he managed to spot a passing production assistant and borrowed her pen and clipboard, ripping the section of paper away when he was done. The assistant frowned at him, but he offered her a smile and a shrug of an apology. 

"I should probably get there 'round..." AJ considered distance and traffic. "Eleven." 

"I'll have the welcome carpet ready for your arrival." 

"Good! I'll see ya then."

"I can hardly wait." 

AJ closed his phone and smiled at it. Long shots, he told himself. He believed in long shots. 

****

Part VI

Daniels' house wasn't what AJ expected. Not that he'd expected a den of debauchery or gothic gloom and doom, but it was still strange to see how... *normal* it was. In fact, it was near indistinguishable from the many others like it on the block. The neighborhood was a quiet one, practically suburban, with perfect lawns and pristine driveways. For a man who proclaimed often that he was above other men, Daniels had a house that blended in quite well with nothing that made it stand out from the rest. Still, it was a pretty house. AJ couldn't deny that. It was small enough to be called quaint, but the architecture was too modern for that descriptor, though there was nothing sleek about the structure either. 

Walking up the path to the front door, AJ did a final 360 to survey the block. Weird. So very weird. Maybe Daniels had a mini-cult in his garage or something to offset the normalcy of his house. Amused by the thought, AJ rung the doorbell and waited, glancing at his watch to find that he was forty minutes later than his estimate. He hoped that Daniels wasn't already asleep. 

There was a rattle behind the door, a chain being unhooked, then a deadbolt turning. Quite a load of security for what appeared to be a safe neighborhood. AJ could remember passing by a Neighborhood Watch sign, and he couldn't help but smirk as he wondered if Daniels belonged on the committee. When the door opened, AJ found Daniels on the other side, as casual as he'd ever seen him in jeans and an untucked cobalt shirt, top buttons undone to show off his tattoo. 

"AJ." Daniels greeted him with a nod. 

Smirking, AJ held up a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup. "See, I got ya soup! Just like I said I would." He handed it to Daniels as he stepped inside, getting out of the way so Daniels could close the door behind him. He had to hold in a laugh at the look on Daniels' face. It was perplexed amusement, his unspoken thought as loud as anything he could possibly say: AJ Styles, you have gone insane. 

"I suppose this means you haven't had dinner," Daniels mused as he looked over the can in his hand. Then he eyed AJ suspiciously. "Or a place to stay for the night." 

"I was plannin' to mooch off your hospitality, yes," AJ answered with a grin as he kicked off his runners, mindful of the white carpet he saw leading down the hallway. 

Daniels grunted, a sound that was almost a laugh. "You're lucky that I can persuaded into being generous, otherwise you'll be sleeping on my doorstep." He turned toward the hallway and beckoned AJ to follow. 

"Aww, Chris, you wouldn't kick a guy out, would ya?"

Over his shoulder, Daniels shot him a look. "Tempting fate, are we, AJ?" 

Smiling, AJ shrugged, and he took his time now to look over Daniels' house from the inside. Again, it wasn't what he'd expected, and yet it all suited with what he knew of Daniels. Furnishing was simple, but not spartan. Nothing lavish, nothing elaborate, though what was there, AJ could tell was high end stuff, catered to comfort and convenience more than appearance, but they all definitely looked pretty, no doubt about that. They passed by the den, and AJ had a quick peek, seeing a sturdy hardwood desk with an open laptop, walls covered by shelves and shelves of books. And they were hardbound volumes, too, the sort that would give you a good bruise if thrown at you.

The living room had no television, which came as a shock to AJ, as he couldn't imagine living a life without his sturdy 25 inch hooked into every game system made by man. There was only a couch, an armchair with an ottoman, a simple glass coffee table, and a lamp that looked suspiciously like it'd come from Ikea. There was a square end table beside the armchair, on top of which was a closed hardcover book with a dangling bookmark in the middle next to a near empty glass of red wine. A large painting hung on the wall across from the couch, like a piece for contemplation. Certainly, it could use some thought as it was an abstract piece. Dark angry looking swirls of blue, black, and grey, like stormclouds before a torrential downpour.

AJ wasn't one for art, but he found it strange, how the picture seemed like a product of rage and misery and yet it projected neither. It didn't darken the room with its gloominess. Instead, it was... thoughtful. Daniels must have noticed his interest, because AJ could sense Daniels turning toward him. 

"Didn't know you're a connoisseur of art, too," Daniels said with a smirk. 

AJ shrugged. "It looks... interesting." 

"I bought it from a garage sale," Daniels said without prompting, which surprised AJ. "A couple selling all their personal property as they were moving away after their daughter had committed suicide. That," he said as he pointed at the painting in question, "was painted by her two weeks before she hung herself." 

AJ knitted his brow, a stab of sympathy in his chest. "That's terrible." 

"I keep it around to remind myself that life is precious and should not be wasted." 

Definitely surprised now, AJ looked at Daniels, who had a serious expression on his face. He had no idea Daniels had that level of--

The solemn look crumbled into uproarious laughter. "You're so damn *gullible*!" Daniels barked as he laughed and laughed. 

Outrage quickly replaced awe. "That's horrible!" AJ shoved Daniels hard, but Daniels just kept on laughing. "Shoulda known you were lyin' when you said you got it from a garage sale," AJ muttered. 

Grinning, Daniels agreed with a nod, still chuckling as he resumed walking toward the kitchen. AJ followed, grumbling. 

"Just for that, you better make me somethin' good for dinner!"

Daniels set the can of soup on the kitchen counter and fished out a can opener from one of the drawers. "You're a presumptious thing, aren't you?" 

"Just livin' up to the image you have of me," AJ answered, leaning against the edge of the other side of the counter, watching Daniels pull a soup pan from a cabinet. 

"In that case, I must inform our esteemed guest that I don't intend on breaking out the good china nor will I be cooking. A sandwich is all you're going to get." 

"Anythin' is better'n exhaust fumes." 

Daniel made a noise of agreement as he dumped the contents of the can into the pan and added a can of water, then stirred before covering it with a glass lid. He gave AJ a quick glance after he was done, shook his head to himself, and headed for the living room, though he made a motion for AJ to stay where he was. When Daniels returned, he had his wineglass in hand, finishing off the few mouthfuls of red wine that was left. 

"This is like a one act play," Daniels murmured to himself as he refilled his glass from the bottle resting on the kitchen table. 

AJ had turned, and was watching him all the while. "What?" 

"This is like one of those terrible one act plays where archenemies talk and talk and talk and talk endlessly while nothing of consequence actually happens." Sipping his wine, Daniels returned to the kitchen proper. He set down his wineglass next to the sink and washed his hands, no doubt so he could prepare that promised sandwich. 

Idly curious, AJ leaned over toward the kitchen table and picked up the wine bottle. "But this is real life," he answered absently as he peered at the label. Seven Deadly Zins. AJ almost laughed. Figures. 

"Yes, but sometimes life is just as asinine as a play written by a high school drama student." 

Carefully, AJ set down the bottle again. "I didn't realize you're that pessimistic." He grabbed a stool so he could sit, one arm resting on the counter while he propped his chin up with a hand, gaze surveying Daniels' movements in the small, but not cramped kitchen. 

"I'm not." Daniels took half a loaf from the breadbox and removed a knife from a block slotted with a whole bunch of them. AJ wasn't surprised to see that Daniels had a set of those really awesome knives that could cut through cans and plaster wall. He smiled to himself at the thought of Daniels watching infomercials late at night. "I just--" 

"Just?"

But Daniels didn't seem to want to finish his sentence. A fear of offering too much? 

"Cabin fever?" AJ suggested.

The look on Daniels' face gave AJ his answer, but AJ didn't have to push for a response this time. 

"I can't *stand* this."

"Cuttin' bread?"

Daniels shot him an exasperated look. "Being away from the ring." He put the bread away after he'd cut two thick slices and laid them on a plate. 

"Maybe you should think outside of it." 

"The ring *is* my life. That is where I live." Daniels was taking several packets from the refrigerator, cold cuts probably, wrapped in brown paper. 

"You're thinkin' 'bout gettin' back at Joe." It wasn't really a question. 

"What *else* could I be thinking about?" Daniels asked as he laid thin slices of what looked to be turkey and proscuitto onto the bread. 

AJ folded both arms on the counter now, shrugging. "I don't know, maybe *getting better* would be at the top of your list." 

"Healing is not exactly something one can *think* about. It just happens." 

"Sometimes I don't think you know what's good for you. Sometimes you gotta step back. Remember your shoulder? You wrestled on it and almost got it torn clean off. I guess you can live without an arm, but s'kinda hard to live without a brain."

Snorting, Daniels retorted, "You seem to manage quite well." 

AJ rolled his eyes. "*Listen* to what I'm sayin'! Sometimes you gotta step back."

"That's rich coming from you, AJ. Mr. Human Highlight Reel." 

AJ frowned. "That's not fair." 

Daniels placed the packets of meat back into the fridge. "Considering how TNA has treated you, you are *not* allowed to utter those three words." 

Every single time, the conversation wound down to that argument. AJ wished he could shake it out of Daniels' brain. This persecution complex *had* to be stopped. 

"*You* think it's so unfair 'cause *you* didn't manage to come out on top, and somehow *I'm* the perfect scapegoat for your blame. I'm sick of it, Daniels. I'm sick of you always blamin' other people for your own mistakes." 

"I'm not *blaming*. I'm attributing *responsibility*. You think I'm nothing but rage and jealousy, that I'm secretly resentful that you're better than I am, but you can't be further from the truth." Planting his hands on the counter between them, Daniels leaned in and stared into AJ's eyes. "I don't like you because you have had everything handed to you. Because you are the favored son, adored and worshipped, before you ever proved your worth. TNA's fair-haired, blue-eyed golden boy. But I *pity* you, AJ. Because there will come the day when you will fall from grace." 

The burn inside his chest was searing, like a cattle brand marking his insides. Gritting his teeth, AJ did his best not to snarl his reply into Daniels' face. "I'm just a guy who took his opportunities and ran with 'em. I've had to work for my spot just as much as you did. You think it's so easy to be me? You think it's nothin' but people singin' my praises and throwin' flowers at my feet? *You're* the one who's deluded if you think that. You got *such* a persecution complex, Daniels. It isn't always a conspiracy. Sometimes bad stuff happens, but sometimes if you can't get what you want, it's your own damn fault." 

"Only because I don't play to the masses like you do. Like this challenge of yours to Samoa Joe. You would love to consider yourself the savior of the X-Division, don't you? That is *your* complex, AJ Styles. You always have to be the good one, the righteous one, the honorable one. You had to come defend my 'honor' without my asking. You had to uphold the non-existent X-Division code. What do you think it will get you, AJ? What will defending this mythic honor that is so important to you get you? Nothing. It will only bring you pain and suffering. You will lose what you value most, and you will have *nothing*." 

"If you really can't stand me as much as you say ya do, then what difference does it make what happens to me?" 

The question seemed to have caught Daniels offguard. The gathering pulse of intensity that he'd been near radiating began to fade, ebbing like the tide. AJ seized his chance. 

"Like you said once, we've had this conversation before, and I'll tell ya what I did then, too. If you really can't stand me, then why let me into your house? Why make me dinner and give me a place to stay? You're so lonely that you can't even make me go away even though you say you don't like me. You *want* me here, whether you wanna admit it or not. You like my company. We been goin' back and forth like this for *years* now. Don't you think that means something?" 

Daniels no longer seemed so certain of himself, though he gave the pretense anyway. But there was something different in his eyes now, nothing of the conviction of a preacher at the pulpit. "It doesn't mean anything other than the fact that we don't like each other." 

"I don't dislike you," AJ said, and even as he said it, he was surprised by the truth of that statement. When had it changed? In the hospital room? When Daniels brought him dinner at the Doubletree? For so long, there had been nothing but fury and aggravation, irritation and annoyance, all caused by Christopher Daniels' infuriating ways. But now... sure, there was still plenty of frustration, but it was different now. 

Daniels stared at him, a sense of deep perplexity around him. "Sometimes you defy all understanding." 

"Part of the mystery that is AJ Styles, I guess," AJ answered with a smile that was a truce. 

A long moment passed, and Daniels seemed to accept the olive brance. "A real enigma," he murmured, then he drew a deep breath and broke eye contact, turning away now so he could resume making AJ his sandwich. 

"You really are a freak of nature," Daniels muttered as he checked on the soup. 

"So does that mean you're finally gonna accept the fact that I'm exactly as I appear to be?" 

"The problem with you, Styles," Daniels said as he poured the soup into a bowl, careful not to splash himself, "isn't that you're duplicitious. Any fool can see that you can't outwit a roll of aluminum foil." 

If AJ submitted to the urge to slam his head into a hard surface every time he talked with Daniels, he would've cracked his skull a long time ago. All he could do was make a very loud exasperated sigh. It didn't help to see Daniels smirk in response. 

"The problem with you is that you believe what others say of you." 

There was something ironic -- or maybe ironic wasn't the right term, AJ thought, though that wasn't the point -- about the fact that Daniels was insulting him even as he set down a bowl of hot soup and a sandwich before him. 

"When it comes to buyin' your own hype, no one's better at it than you, Daniels." The smell of chicken noodle was irresistible though, and AJ dug in the moment Daniels handed him a spoon. Daniels, on the other hand, picked up his glass of wine and pulled up a stool to the counter as well, sitting perpendicular to AJ. 

"*Confidence*, AJ. Remember? There's a difference." 

AJ slurped a noodle, which seemed to offend Daniels' sense of table etiquette, and AJ couldn't help but smile. "I've never said you weren't a great wrestler. I just think you suck sometimes as a human being." 

Shaking his head, Daniels took a sip of his wine. "It's vastly overrated." 

"What? Bein' human?" AJ sounded a little incredulous, and he watched Daniels as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

"Being compassionate, which is one of those fluffy qualifications of 'being human'. Intelligence is the only qualification. Everything else is just window dressing." 

"You call bein' nice to each other window dressing. That's real sad." 

"We're all animals in the end." Daniels spoke like a world-class lecturer to a group of first year students. "A drowning man will yank his rescuer underwater to save himself. Starving men will kill each other for bread. Civilization is nothing but a veneer. I have chosen to see through that." 

"I think..." AJ took a good moment to put his thoughts into words. 

"Yes, pray tell, what *do* you think?" Daniels asked with a smile that was a borderline smirk. AJ fought the urge to roll his eyes. 

"I think you do nothin' but look for excuses to be as selfish as you wanna be. You know why you can't stand me? It's not because I'm favored or adored or whatever. I'm living proof that you can be a nice guy and *not* finish last. And you can't stand that, because it proves that you've been wrong all these years." 

Daniels pursed his lips in thought just as AJ expected a sharp retort. "Your very virtue will be your downfall," Daniels said, with a finality that bothered AJ. 

Setting down his spoon, AJ took a deep, steadying breath, then he looked over at Daniels, waiting until he caught Daniels' gaze, staring into those dark eyes without flinching away. He laid his hand on Daniels' forearm. It was a simple touch, his palm on Daniels' arm covered by the sleeve of his shirt. They had met each other skin to skin plenty of times before in the ring, punched and kicked and held and tugged. But this was different. 

This was a touch that wasn't meant to hurt. This was a touch that beseeched a connection. 

"I don't wanna believe that this is all there is to us. That you don't like me, and I don't like you, and we're gonna fight for the rest of our lives, for as long as we're able. I think we're supposed to learn from each other." 

"Learn from each other," Daniels repeated flatly. 

AJ licked his lips, feeling something inside him that could be nervousness, and quietly nodded. There was a lot he wanted to say, but he didn't know if he really could. This was Christopher Daniels. Most people didn't trust him as far as they could throw him. There was a time when AJ would have said the same, and he wouldn't say that he trusted Daniels now, but in moments like these, Daniels almost appeared as though he could be convinced. 

"I'm gonna tell you somethin' I never told anybody, and you can think I'm weak all you want, that I'm stupid for trustin' you with this, but..." The urge to look away was strong, but AJ resisted. He needed Daniels to see him just as much as he needed to see Daniels' reaction. "I wanted to like you, when I first met you. I'd heard so much about you, about the things you've accomplished, the things you can do. I wanted to like you, and I wanted you to like me." 

Daniels almost appeared wary, as though suspicious of what AJ was telling him, but as Daniels said himself, AJ wasn't capable of treachery. This was the truth, and Daniels slowly accepted that, except now he appeared perplexed, confused by AJ's reasons for telling him this. 

"I was so new to the business, but I was *hungry*. I wanted to know everything, and you knew so much. I wanted a piece of that." Another deep breath, and AJ swallowed the nervousness from his throat, unable to help it when his gaze finally dropped to settle upon his hand on Daniels' forearm, a light grip as though wanting to stay Daniels, as though fearing Daniels would pull away. "I wanted to look up to you, Chris." 

Silence settled like a thick curtain. 

"Why didn't you?" 

The question was so soft that AJ almost didn't believe that it was Daniels who spoke, but when he looked up, Daniels was... He wasn't sure there was a word for what he saw in Daniels' face, because he'd never seen it there before. 

"'Cause I knew you woulda just laughed at me." This trip down memory lane was far more than AJ expected, bringing a wealth of emotion that he hadn't realized he'd felt. But he could remember now with frightening clarity just how he'd felt when he had met Christopher Daniels for the first time. "I knew you woulda thought I was just a dumb kid and wrote me off, and you woulda been right to think so. Lookin' up to somebody is such a childish thing to do." AJ sucked in a breath, and it sounded ragged even to his own ears. "I guess that's what I learned from you. Don't look up to anybody. Be your own man, and the rest will follow." 

"You really believe it, don't you?" Daniels asked, still that soft voice, without a sharp edge waiting to cut AJ at the wrong answer. "All this, for a reason." 

"Don't you think so?" AJ looked up at Daniels, and he found that he was squeezing Daniels' arm now, but he couldn't make himself stop. "We coulda gotten rid of each other years ago. But we keep comin' back for more." 

"Yes," Daniels slowly said, "we certainly do." 

Flutters, like trepidation, in the pit of AJ's stomach, and he didn't know what it meant, only that Daniels was looking at him, almost speculative, something thoughtful that might hail a disasterous future. But it was too late now. Much too late to call a retreat. 

"We circle each other." Daniels was nearly murmuring. "There must be a purpose in that. A reason. They call us the antithesis of each other, but opposites are just two sides of the same coin, isn't that right, AJ?" 

AJ didn't speak, didn't nod, but he gave his answer just the same. Daniels was staring at him, and AJ could only stare back. He was being read, thoroughly examined by a gaze that left no rock unturned. The air between them was electric, once again dancing with the tension that AJ had felt before, and he couldn't break away. Daniels had a hold over him. Why was that? Why couldn't he make a clean break? This could have been done with so long ago. No more of this endless struggle, no more arguments and no more battles in the ring, no more of bashing his head against a brick wall in an attempt to make Daniels see reason. 

There was little to be gained in Daniels, so minute an amount of potential that it simply wasn't worth the effort. There was no friend in Daniels, and certainly no ally. But AJ wanted to believe so badly that there was someone worth knowing under all the cynicism, to make all these years of struggle mean something. Maybe he was selfish after all. Maybe he just wanted resolution. Or some satisfaction in proving once and for all what kind of a man Daniels was underneath it all. Or maybe he--

AJ realized it the moment Daniels did, and he inhaled sharply, almost a gasp. It was like a chemical reaction, volatile and violent. AJ tried to snatch his hand away, but not fast enough. Daniels seized it in a grip that permitted no escape. 

"Is this why, AJ? Because you want me?" 

There was no mockery in Daniels' tone, but just the words, spoken aloud, was enough to make AJ flush. He didn't say a word, not trusting his voice right now. This couldn't be right, couldn't be the reason behind it all. AJ didn't want to think that it all came down to something so... so *pointless* as attraction. 

"You know," Daniels said as he pushed off his seat and stepped closer to AJ, all the while still hanging onto AJ's wrist, "you say we have a lot to learn from each other. You want me to learn how to be a better person."

AJ did his best not to lean back when Daniels approached him, but Daniels was invading his personal space. The near electric sparks hadn't ceased, but grew worse with the shortening distance. It was thoroughly distracting. 

"Yeah?" AJ asked, near wincing at the roughness of his voice. 

"I suppose the inverse must be true." The smile Daniels gave was slow, filled with intent. "I think you should learn how to be bad." 

AJ blinked, then stared at Daniels, uncomprehending. Softly, Daniels chuckled. 

"You want me, AJ? Come get me." 

AJ could only stare, frozen like a deer in headlights. Surely Daniels couldn't be suggesting what AJ thought he was suggesting. He didn't really want Daniels. Except how else to explain this pull, this *tug* that drew him to Daniels like a moth to the flame? 

Fine, so maybe he felt a degree of attraction to Daniels. Some lowgrade hum that had existed for as long as they had known each other, but that was neither here nor there, nothing of consequence when it came to this struggle between them. What AJ had wanted was something far greater than could be explained by a crush. 

But Daniels was *offering*, a look in his eyes that made AJ's blood surge. Without thinking about it, he reached up and laid his hand upon the side of Daniels' neck, his thumb lightly brushing Daniels' jawline. No, he didn't want to cheapen this. AJ didn't want Daniels to think that his efforts were the product of a schoolboy crush. There was something meaningful he was trying to achieve, and this would ruin it. Not to mention what he'd said to Daniels before, about wanting to look up to him, could easily be misinterpreted. Daniels would press the advantage. AJ knew it. Daniels would try something. 

Daniels was trying something right now. 

This is a mistake, AJ told himself. A mistake he might never recover from, a mistake that would change the balance between them, a mistake that could change everything. A mistake that could be the worst thing he'd ever done. 

Or the best. 

Too much risk, too much danger, too much that could go wrong, too much that had gone wrong already. Pull away, back off, leave. Leave leave leave. 

But AJ Styles was never one to retreat. He pulled Daniels down and met his lips with a kiss. 

****

Part VII

They ended up in the bedroom, though AJ wasn't quite sure how. One minute, he was kissing Daniels in the kitchen, and the next, he was lying on top of Daniels in Daniels' bed. It was all too quick for AJ's liking, and yet there was little rush in what they were doing. 

Every kiss was slow, warm and mellow, and AJ thought that he could get used to this. Daniels' hands had slipped under his t-shirt, first caressing, touching, now kneading, squeezing. It felt good, in a near therapeutic sort of way, though not as good as a professional's touch. But Daniels' hands were strong, and Daniels seemed to know exactly where to push, fingertips finding spots to graze that sent tingles down AJ's spine. Really, it should not be surprising. Daniels knew, too, the parts of you that took damage in the ring, but he didn't seem the type willing to offer a balm for anyone's wounds. Daniels kissed better than AJ had expected, too. He had thought Daniels to be a taker, someone who would kiss like a thief in the night, quick and furtive. Or like the way he attacked in the ring, always setting up for the killing stroke. But there was nothing abrupt, nothing rushed about the way Daniels' mouth moved over his own, and nothing aggressive at all. 

And with his eyes closed and his body molded to Daniels' form, AJ could feel *it*. The intangible chemistry that flowed between them whenever they were in close proximity. It was always there in the ring when they faced each other. As much as AJ always did his best to prove to Daniels with finality just who the better wrestler was, there was a certain joy in facing him, in meeting an opponent with skill and grace. That grace was here even now. Daniels might not kiss like a man trying to win a competition, but he brought the same elegance of motion with him. 

If AJ permitted it, he would be hypnotized. He could never deny Daniels' prowess in the ring, but his grating personality gave AJ a whole lot of clarity on the way he felt about Christopher Daniels as a person. Here and now, however, he could think of nothing but the softness of Daniels' lips against his own, the firmness of Daniels' body under his. Such warmth flowing through him, like gentle currents taking him out into the sea. Electricity sparked over his skin whenever Daniels kissed like *so* or touched like *that*. The chemistry that simmered between them always had sharpened, and AJ could feel it in his belly, a low grade yearning that twisted and squirmed and ached for any form of release. 

The danger was apparent, but AJ could not pull himself away. As in the ring, so were they now in bed. Ebb and flow, ebb and flow. AJ pushed and Daniels countered, then he tugged and AJ followed. A subtle push of the hips here, a tantalizingly low touch there. This was better than wrestling, better than competition. This was a dance, cooperative, synchronized. The harmony sung in AJ's veins. 

In this moment, he could believe anything he wanted of Christopher Daniels, and it would be true. 

It was just as well, then, that a rumble of a laugh from Daniels ended the kiss. Licking his lips, AJ lifted his head and opened heavy-lidded eyes to peer down at Daniels, a soft curious hum to ask the question his throat was incapable of uttering right now. 

Daniels smirked, one hand lifted from AJ's waist to run through AJ's hair. "How does it feel? Being bad."

AJ softly snorted, then dipped his head and nudged his nose over Daniels' cheek, a light nuzzle. "I wouldn't call this bein' bad." 

"No?" 

Daniels was still petting his hair, a sensation that was quite distracting. It took AJ a few moments to gather his answer. "This feels nice," he murmured, which wasn't really an answer at all. Daniels chuckled, fingers threading through AJ's hair in a rhythmic pass. AJ could feel Daniels' eyes upon him, and he knew he was being read, but he didn't mind. 

"If I'd known a kiss would distract you, I would have done it a long time ago." 

AJ opened eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed and peered down at Daniels with a near smirk upon his lips. "I don't know. I think a kiss counts as a disqualification." 

Daniels barked a laugh. "I don't think it's quite on the same par as getting hit by a chair. Though I'd be quite flattered if you told me my mouth can knock you on your ass." 

Snickering, AJ wiggled his hips. "Nope, not quite on my butt." His smirk widened. "But you're definitely the one who's flat on his back!" 

The look of outrage on Daniels' face was a Kodak moment, and AJ laughed and laughed at Daniels' indignation. But it was all in play, for AJ could see the same amusement dancing in Daniels' eyes. This was fun. He never thought he could have fun with Christopher Daniels. 

Fun, however, quickly vaporized into heated desire when Daniels pulled him down by the neck and seized his lips in an unexpected kiss. Now this was more like Daniels' style, catching him offguard with a strong blow. Give the man an inch, and he'd sideswipe you off the road. AJ had no intention of letting Daniels win, but he'd hoped this wouldn't be a competition. Soft lips, wet heat, and a thoroughly wicked tongue, however, were far more formidable than any submission hold. Daniels seemed to know it, too, and used them all to his advantage, pushing and pushing and pushing, with his mouth, with his hips, with his hands on AJ's back. 

Closer, Daniels seemed to be saying. Closerclosercloser, and AJ wanted to succumb to the suggestion. He found himself pushing, too, down against Daniels, so they were rubbing, nearly grinding against each other. He was hard, but Daniels was harder, his erection digging into his stomach, and he craved it, craved that hardness, craved *Daniels*. Craved everything that Daniels could give him, because if anyone knew all about the sins of the flesh, it would be Chris Daniels. 

Wouldn't Daniels have a good laugh if he knew what AJ was thinking right now. But AJ was plenty sure Daniels could taste it. He was an open book, emotion seeping from his pores, thoughts transparent across his face. Daniels disliked him for his virtue and wanted him to sin, and AJ was sure now that Daniels had his wish, but he'd been sinning for far longer than just this moment. AJ could see it now; he'd been a sinner for years. He coveted. Coveted Daniels' knowledge in all its breadth. He wanted to know Daniels, to learn his secrets and gain his insights. He wanted to take that knowledge and make it his own. 

But Daniels was a wildfire: captivating from far away, but oh so dangerous when approached. Panting, AJ lifted his head, pulling away from that insidious mouth that had been nibbling and kissing upon his lips for the last few minutes. He needed to catch his breath, clear his head, maybe--

Not surprisingly, Daniels didn't give him a chance. His arm tightened around AJ's waist, and with a roll of his hips, he flipped them over. AJ blinked to find himself to be the one flat on his back now, with Daniels on top of him. Another blink, and Daniels insinuated himself between AJ's legs with the ease of a hot knife slipping into butter. AJ didn't want to melt, but there was just so much heat. Daniels was cradling him, arms under his shoulders, nearly all his weight pressing AJ into the bed, and this time, he didn't push, didn't grind, but *rocked*, smooth and slow. 

AJ pushed his breath out through his mouth, eyes slipping shut as his blood hummed to the rhythm of Daniels' hips. His hands molded over Daniels' sides, over his back, and he marveled at the fact that both of them were still fully clothed. He couldn't imagine what it'd be like if he could feel Daniels' bare skin against his own. He was sure he would spontaneously combust. 

Oh sweet clarity, where were you now? 

AJ forced his eyes to open. He was not so easily taken. One look into Daniels' eyes, and he would have his clarity. But he barely caught a glance of Daniels' eyes before Daniels had dipped his head and nudged AJ's cheek with his nose, guiding AJ to turn his face and bare his throat. Reaction was faster than thought, and AJ had turned his head before he could stop himself. A soft moan left his lips as Daniels licked his throat from collarbone to earlobe, then huskily whispered in a heated voice: 

"This is what you want, isn't it, AJ? My attention. My upclose, *personal* attention. You can't help it, can you? I know, AJ. I know how it can be. You can't help yourself, you can't help the way you feel. When something inside you just *aches* to filled. Doesn't it hurt to be empty? Isn't it so much better to be full and happy? I can give that to you, AJ. I can give that to you and so much more." 

Such seductive words, and AJ moaned just at the sound of them. They were like vines that tangled and knotted under the skin and the only balm was Daniels' touch. Daniels could quench his thirst, soothe his desire, tame the wildfire spreading inside him. AJ was well aware of this game that Daniels played, but he had no idea how irresistible it was until he had Daniels' focus on him like a laser. All this attention, all this *motion*. His body ached to move and be moved, to push and be pushed. He wanted to grab and claw and grope and squeeze. He wanted to kiss and bite and gnaw and feast. Daniels always had a way of driving him out of his mind, and he was near frenzied. 

"I can give you what you want, AJ. Make all that ache go away. You've been struggling so hard, haven't you? Always trying to show the world how good you are, but that's tiring. It's exhausting to always be strong, to be a pillar of virtue. Who are you doing it for? The fans? The boys in the back? They don't appreciate you. They can't. I can show you a better way, AJ." 

This was wrong. He knew this was wrong. Daniels was trying to get inside his head, trying to mess him up. It wasn't surprising, and certainly not unexpected, but he hadn't seen it coming. He hadn't because he had been distracted, and now these words were burrowing, each one a seed for that tangled vine that blossomed under his skin. 

"Let me in, AJ. Just let me in, and I will show you wonders you have never seen, could have *never* imagined. Not even in a million years. They await you, AJ. All you have to go is let me in. Let me show you, let me guide you." 

Daniels' voice grew ever softer, his lips brushing over AJ's ear as he whispered over and over, like an incantation, "Let me in, AJ. Let me in." 

AJ didn't say 'yes', but he didn't say 'no' either. Silence spoke plenty for him, and he quieted Daniels' mouth with a kiss, hand palming the back of Daniels' head to bring him down, sealing their lips together in the hopes that Daniels would speak no more. Daniels' shaved head was smooth, an easy glide for his fingers and palm, and Daniels nearly purred into his mouth, a rumble of a non-sound that tingled all the way down to settle inside the front of his jeans. Fingers slipping forward, he brushed his knuckles over the side of Daniels' face, and now that he was touching Daniels' face, he couldn't stop. He mapped the planes of that face with both hands, from forehead to deep set eyes to curve of his jaw. This was a handsome face, sadly marred often by deceitful smiles and calculating looks. AJ could remember all those expressions and more, but the memory of them couldn't break him from this haze. 

There was no clarity, but there was understanding. He was playing with fire, but it wasn't the risk that seduced him. Not the charm and not the hypnotic words, not false promises or dreams of glorious victory. It wasn't he who was empty and needed to be filled. It was Daniels. 

The knowledge made him soften. AJ licked Daniels' lips, just a dart of his tongue, a quick taste followed by a chaste kiss. The softness only made Daniels more aggressive, and AJ let Daniels push all he wanted, offering not submission, but permission. He didn't push Daniels away when Daniels worked on his belt with a single hand, fingers prying the buckle loose with an ease that suggested Daniels had done this a thousand times before. AJ wouldn't be surprised if that were the truth. His fly was undone, and AJ kept his eyes shut as Daniels shoved his hand inside and grasped his cock. 

AJ moaned, and he didn't have to look to know that victory must be dancing in Daniels' eyes. He could feel it in the hand that held him, tight and sure, a confident grip that squeezed and squeezed, then finally began to stroke. Panting quietly, AJ arched, pushed into Daniels' hand just as he wanted and just as Daniels wanted, and he bared his throat once again to Daniels' mouth, letting him kiss and lick and nibble. A bite had him hissing and squirming, a sting followed by a breathy chuckle across his collarbone. There was satisfaction in that laugh. 

If Daniels had expected a struggle, AJ didn't give it to him. He had none to give. Pleasure melted him, and he welcomed it, enjoying the grip of another's hand upon him. The hum inside him was pure harmony, the tangled knots now soothed. He rubbed his cheek over Daniels', brushed kisses over the shell of Daniels' ear, then made a beckoning noise that Daniels understood as a request for a kiss. Cupping the back of Daniels' neck, AJ kept Daniels close, kissing him not with urgency, but with warm desire. Knowledge tempered a lot of things, and his need was one of them, the frenzy having passed, leaving a calm in its wake. 

Daniels tasted of faint confusion. Here was a man unused to subtle resistance. AJ took advantage, easing from the kiss to brush his lips up the curve of Daniels' jaw all the way to his ear. Daniels was rocking against him to the rhythm of his stroking hand, and AJ couldn't think of a more effective way of wearing a man's resistance to nothing. But AJ didn't want to fight. Daniels fed on conflict and turmoil. AJ offered neither. Clarity faded, but knowledge was constant. He wouldn't give Daniels what he wanted; he'd give Daniels what he needed. 

A whispered breath into Daniels' ear: "I know what you are, Chris Daniels, and I'm not afraid." 

Eleven words more effective than any speech Daniels ever gave. 

For a fraction of a moment that felt like an eternity, Daniels froze. Stopped rocking, stopped stroking, stopped kissing. Then he exhaled, a hint of surprise in that breath, head lifting now to peer down at AJ. There was no victory in those dark eyes, no satisfaction, not even confusion. No, he was *shaken*, rattled by these words spoken not with bravado but with quiet truth. AJ knew that Daniels could see that he truly was not afraid. 

"I got no illusions about you, Chris," he whispered, watching the play of subtle emotion across Daniels' face, eyes tracking the faint knit of Daniels' brow, the nearly undetectable twitch of his mouth. AJ had long thought he would feel triumphant on the day when their roles were reversed, but there was only fascination. He touched Daniels' face again, but Daniels flinched as if burnt. 

"I know you think I'm stupid," AJ continued to speak. "But I'm not here 'cause ya sweet-talked me. I don't see ya as the next messiah or my personal savior. I don't think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread. I think you're a great wrestler. You got so much experience, so much knowledge. You always want the best for yourself, but I also think you're arrogant. You think you're better'n everybody else. Maybe you *are* better'n a whole lotta people, but you can stand to learn a few things from the people around ya." 

AJ could almost hear the comeback now: "Like you?" But instead, Daniels was silent. Staring. He drew back, removing his weight from AJ to gather himself to his knees between AJ's legs, but this wasn't a retreat, because he still had his hand wrapped around AJ's cock. Brown eyes remained steady upon blues, and AJ wouldn't look away for the world. Flames still flickered inside him, but everything was different now. Daniels didn't offer him tantalizing heat, didn't give him breath-stealing kisses. Just cool distance as he resumed stroking, watching AJ with those intent dark eyes. 

Daniels was trying to pare him down, strip him bare to make himself feel better, but AJ had no layers for Daniels to peel. He was what he was, no illusions, no lies. He laid bare before Daniels, open as an endless field of grass and wildflowers. If Daniels wished to take, he gave. 

It only seemed to shake Daniels even more. 

The grip around AJ tightened, a squeeze that made AJ hiss, not in pain, but in need. Daniels was trying to regain control, and AJ wished that he would just let go. Release and let the flow take hold. Precision was a weapon that cut both ways. AJ wondered if Daniels knew how scarred he was from all his years of meticulous pride. It was a lesson that would have to be taught another time as Daniels tugged upon him with ruthless efficiency. Thoughts and emotion gave way to physicality, and with a quiet moan, AJ let go and spilled over Daniels' hand. 

The bliss was warm, cradling him from the inside out. AJ was still basking even as Daniels urged him up to a seat. It was easy to comply, even though he'd prefer to sprawl for a few moments longer. Sitting up, AJ found himself facing the front of Daniels' pants. He lifted his eyes to find Daniels faintly smirking, an attempt to be the Chris Daniels of old, but AJ could see that shaken look lingering in Daniels' eyes. He didn't lower his gaze, not even as he could sense Daniels unbuckling his own belt and pushing down the waistband of his pants, erection pulled out from the confines of his underwear. 

AJ watched as Daniels' lips parted, no doubt to issue a command, and yet no words came forth. So AJ smiled, eyes lowering as he bent his head forward to touch a kiss to Daniels' cock. A hiss, barely audible, from above, then an even softer exhale when AJ did it again. 

What must it be like for Daniels? To have someone receive him without being broken first? AJ gave freely of his own will, and it was a wonder if Daniels had ever experienced that before. Kindness always seemed to be out of Daniels' realm of understanding, but understanding wasn't impossible for him. 

Was it?

Or was this all part of Daniels' plan?

It was an intruding thought that AJ didn't enjoy. He shut his mind from it, closing his eyes as if he could barricade himself from paranoia. Second guessing himself and Daniels now wouldn't do any good. Look at him now, he had come too far and done too much. But he wanted to go even further and do even more. Hand wrapping around the base of Daniels' cock, AJ rubbed his cheek over the shaft, marveling at its heat and hardness. He licked and kissed, not to tease, but to taste, wanting to remember all of this. 

Knowledge, that was what he wanted. And he wanted to know all of Daniels. Every inch. 

There was a hand on the back of his neck now, Daniels'. He was being tugged forward, urged, and he bowed to the near command, not as a supplicant, not as a worshipper, but as a student wanting to learn. A long, slow lick from base to tip had Daniels sighing, then AJ lapped the tip, over and over, kissing, licking, before taking the head into his mouth and *sucked*. 

It must have done *something* to Daniels, because AJ suddenly found himself flat on his back once again with Daniels on top of him, between his legs, and now *grinding* into him. His shirt has been shoved up, baring his belly, and Daniels' cock was jutting hard and thick into his stomach. 

Friction burned, and AJ arched and gasped. There was not much wiggle-room under Daniels, so he opted to hold Daniels tightly to him, arms braced around him, holding on. Here was the frenzy he had lost and now Daniels had found. AJ was baffled. What just happened? Daniels was panting into his ear and pushing into him hard and fast and--

And it all became clear when Daniels caught one of his wrists and pinned it down. 

Control. 

It was a kind of relief for AJ to know that he had done something to provoke a defensive response from Daniels. He was getting somewhere, reaching some place that Daniels wanted to protect. Now Daniels wanted him to yield, to submit to his force so he could feel secure once again. AJ could fight, but he didn't, and he knew it was the right thing to do when it riled Daniels up even more. Already his stomach felt sore, but Daniels seemed intent to move forever, thrusting as though he could keep this up all night, a breakneck pace of shoveshoveshove as though he could break AJ in half with his cock. 

But even with all his endurance, Daniels couldn't last forever. With a soft sound like a grunt, Daniels came, flooding AJ's belly with wet, sticky heat. Then he crashed, nearly crushing AJ with his body like dead weight on top of him. AJ didn't really mind. He lifted a hand and brushed his knuckles down the back of Daniels' head, all the way down to the nape of his neck. 

Softly and sincerely, AJ whispered into Daniels' ear: "I'm not here to change you. I'm here 'cause I want somethin' better for you." 

Dead silence. 

"You got somethin' good in you, Chris. And I wanna see that shine." 

AJ couldn't see Daniels' eyes, couldn't see his face, but he swore, for just a second, Daniels softened. Then Daniels lifted his head and smirked down at him with laughing eyes. 

"Quite a way with words, AJ. And they say you're inarticulate." 

Faintly, AJ smiled. "A little of you musta rubbed off on me." 

"Well, then," Daniels began, back of his fingers dragging down the side of AJ's face. "I suppose the question becomes what of you has rubbed off on me." 

AJ turned his head and touched a kiss to Daniels' knuckles. "Whatever it is," he murmured, "I hope it sticks." 

Daniels rolled off him with a heaved breath and settled on his side next to him. He was considerate enough to offer AJ a few tissue from the box on the nightstand so AJ could clean himself up. 

"Don't think for one second that this changes anything." 

AJ didn't look at Daniels, didn't want to, because those words sparked a sudden bitterness inside him that burned his throat and seared the sweetness from his belly. One moment. All this effort for one moment where Daniels dropped his guard and became real, only to lose it when the heat of the moment was over and Daniels resumed being exactly who he always was. 

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you didn't have me fallin' all over myself to make ya feel like a king," he muttered as he fixed his attention on cleaning himself off as best he could and tucking himself back inside his jeans. 

Daniels, however, was already done with that, and now he sprawled on his back on the bed, practically luxuriant. "You were ready to suck my cock, AJ, so don't tell me you wouldn't have done anything I asked." 

Appalled, AJ sat up, an expression of disgust on his face as he stared down at Daniels. "One's got *nothing* to do with the other." Without waiting for a response, AJ shoved himself off the bed and threw the tissue in his hand at Daniels. "Thanks, Chris. This coulda been somethin' real nice, and you just had to ruin it with your mouth." 

Daniels was quick, too, though, and he was up on his knees in an instant, reaching forward to catch AJ's hand, tugging AJ back toward him. 

"I can't help it," he said, in a tone that gave AJ pause. 

Daniels was looking at him, but in this moment, AJ wasn't sure if he could read him. He didn't know if Daniels meant the words he was saying or if this were part of some elaborate game of cat and mouse. Certainly, AJ wouldn't put it past Daniels to use this to his advantage and play with AJ's emotions. 

It would be better if Daniels simply hated him. Better to have Daniels scoffing and rolling his eyes and declaring AJ to be a favored son and a mindless simpleton. AJ didn't want Daniels to play with him, because it was a game he didn't think he could win. Especially not now, not after having invested so much effort into mining for the real heart of Christopher Daniels. 

AJ didn't resist when Daniels gently pulled him into a placating kiss, his eyes slipping shut as Daniels' lips met his own. A soft and chaste touch, an apology without words. 

Don't play with me, AJ wanted to say. Hate me, but don't play with me. 

His mama always did say that he had a heart bigger than was good for him. 

"I can't help it, AJ." 

Whispered words against his mouth, and AJ breathed them in. Maybe he could taste the veracity in them, or maybe he was only tasting the sugarcoating. Was this a heartfelt confession or a snare to pull him into a trap? 

"Then change," AJ whispered back. 

Daniels drew away. Eyed him. "Thought you said you weren't here to change me. Aren't you going to accept me for who I am?" 

AJ opened his eyes and met that gaze. For a long moment, he looked and gave no reply. Perhaps this was a trap. Perhaps Daniels was lulling him into a sense of safety. But AJ meant what he'd said. He knew what Christopher Daniels was and he wasn't afraid. AJ Styles went full throttle with no looking back. In the ring or out. 

This was a long time coming, AJ could see it now. This was the crux of their relationship. They could fight forever or they could meet as complements. Daniels was already his other half in the ring. There was no other like him that AJ had ever wrestled. No one who knew him as well. 

Maybe Daniels was meant to be his other half outside of the ring, too. 

AJ could feel his heart pounding. Not with trepidation, not with apprehension, but with hope.

Dipping his head, AJ touched a kiss to Daniels' lips. 

"Yeah," he whispered against Daniels' mouth, "I do." 

**** 

Part VIII

It was late. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told AJ that it was nearly three in the morning, and he still hadn't left Daniels' bed, too lazy and too comfortable to pry himself apart from the tangle that they had become. Daniels was stroking his belly, hand slipped under AJ's t-shirt to trace his fingertips over and over the lines of his stomach. Daniels seemed so quietly fascinated, and AJ was enthralled in return by the look on Daniels' face. 

Contact between them had always resulted in pain, sometimes agony. It was remarkable to know that Daniels' touch could bring pleasure, and AJ wondered if Daniels felt the same. Whatever his curiosity though, AJ didn't break the silence between them. It reminded him of the morning after Daniels had left the hospital, when he'd been so quiet, so contemplative. Thoughtful, and AJ would give a penny for Daniels' thoughts if he thought Daniels would offer them. 

His own wasn't so troubled anymore. There was a sense of peace, and AJ was glad for it. He didn't like doubting his own motives, and he didn't enjoy being paranoid. He was glad, too, to know that a kiss hadn't cheapened his efforts after all. This wasn't a silly crush, but AJ wasn't entirely ready to think that this could be something more. He hoped, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that Daniels was anywhere near ready for AJ to admit that hope. Daniels had tried to mess with his head. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't try again. 

"You still think I'm damaged, don't you?"

AJ blinked, broken from his reverie, and found Daniels looking at him. The hand on his stomach had paused its motion, though it remained warm and heavy against his side. 

"You think I've been brutalized by circumstance and now I hate any evidence that suggests goodness still exists in this world." 

Daniels was so quiet with his words, and AJ thought he saw a hint of vulnerability in his eyes. No, not vulnerability. He didn't like that word anymore. It suggested a weakness that wasn't really there. Openness, AJ decided. Trust, perhaps, in allowing AJ to read him. 

"I don't know what I think," AJ answered in just as quiet a voice. "But most people are angry for a reason. You hate me so much when I've done nothin' to you." 

Softly, Daniels sighed, eyes closing for a moment. AJ felt compelled to touch him, and so he did, brushing the back of his hand over Daniels' cheek. It seemed to help with whatever was bothering Daniels. 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't stand any evidence contrary to my view of the world. I am not someone who admits mistakes easily." 

"It doesn't make you any less of a man to admit that you're wrong sometimes." It was strange, to feel this need to be gentle with Daniels. The man was far from fragile, but Daniels seemed like he needed a little softness right now. 

"I am who I am, AJ. Just as you are who you are." Daniels had opened his eyes, but he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular right now, his gaze settled upon AJ's throat. 

"You can't help it," AJ echoed Daniels' words from earlier, and Daniels nodded his agreement. "I don't believe that." 

Daniels sighed, and this time the sound was tinged with exasperation. He shifted, propping himself up with a forearm above AJ's head, peering down at AJ with eyes that seemed sad to AJ, though he was sure Daniels wouldn't agree with the assessment. 

"So we're back to this. You wanting to change me." 

AJ shook his head, hand lifting to lay his palm upon Daniels' cheek. 

"You bring out the best and the worst in me, Chris, you know that? Every time I face you in the ring, I've had to step up my game. You make me wanna fight harder, do better, learn more so I can finally find a way to show you off. And every time I talk with you, you make me the pettiest man on earth. You make me lose my temper, you make me wanna hit things. You make me say mean things I never thought I'd say." Soft exhale, and AJ bit his bottom lip as he watched the pass of his thumb over Daniels' cheek. "I kinda think I do the same for you. Bring out the best and worst in you. Maybe we can make it so we just bring out the best in each other, huh? I don't think that's too much to hope for." 

AJ watched as Daniels thought this over. Daniels was idly playing with his hair, and it tickled a little, but he ignored it in favor of waiting for an answer. 

"Do you know..." Daniels began, then hesitated, a rarity with him. "Do you know what happens when opposites combine?"

AJ's brow knitted as he needed a moment to understand what Daniels was getting at. Opposites annihilated each other, though somehow, AJ knew that wasn't what Daniels meant. Then he remembered what Daniels had said. Opposites were two sides of the same coin. 

Complements, Daniels was saying just as he himself had thought. Complements met to form a whole. 

AJ smiled, and he could see that Daniels saw his understanding. Daniels dipped his head, and AJ welcomed the kiss, eyes closing as he returned it as softly as it was given. The hand on his side slipped back, and now Daniels' arm was around his waist. AJ wrapped his arm around the back of Daniels' neck in return, pulling him in close, wanting the weight of Daniels pressed against him. The kiss was chaste, a caress of lips, and though they'd always fought, this evening proved that they could work together very well indeed. 

Comfortable, warm, and lazy, AJ was sure he could do this all night, just kiss and kiss and kiss some more, his lips tingling, his skin humming. This was a most pleasant buzz, and he was drunk upon the scent and taste of Daniels. 

Then he surprised them both with a yawn. 

Daniels blinked as he drew back, and he looked as though he couldn't decide whether to be amused or offended. "Well, I suppose if you felt that way about my kissing...." he finally said, though he said it with a smile. 

A burst of a laugh left AJ, then he covered his face with his hand. "I'm really tired, sorry." 

Daniels took his hand and gently pulled it away. "It's late." A quick kiss to AJ's lips, then he pushed himself off AJ. "Let me show you to the guest room." 

It suddenly felt cold to be without Daniels as AJ had grown accustomed to the body heat of another. He rolled onto his knees on the bed, then climbed off, a little unsteady on his feet after lounging around on the bed for so long. That reminded him of something. 

"You feelin' better, right? Your head?" AJ asked as he reached up but didn't quite touch the healing cut on Daniels' forehead. 

Laughing, Daniels took AJ's hand and lowered it, though he didn't let go; instead, he tugged AJ along as he headed out of the bedroom. "It took you four hours to ask that question." 

"Well, uh," AJ stammered, feeling a little embarrassed now. "The whole reason I came here is to see how you are, and I can see for myself that you're doin' all right, but I just thought I'd ask." 

Daniels laughed again. "I'm fine, AJ. A little dizziness, one bitch of a headache in the mornings, but I'm mostly fine." 

"You're not forgettin' things, are ya?" 

Daniels pulled AJ into the guest room, then tugged AJ to himself, smirking as he settled his arms around him. "Are you worried that I'm going to forget this in the morning?" 

"You better not." AJ cradled Daniels' head in his hands and turned his face first to the left then to the right, mock-inspecting him. "But I wouldn't mind givin' ya a reminder in the morning." And AJ demonstrated exactly what he would do in that situation by pressing their lips together in a kiss. 

"Mmm," Daniels hummed into the kiss, then drew back with a smirk. "That is a very good reminder, but you know what would *really* refresh my memory?"

AJ could guess well enough what Daniels would say, but he played along anyway. "What?"

"A blowjob." 

AJ half-laughed and half-snorted with familiar exasperation, but it wasn't so much frustrated as it was fond. "That'd probably help with your headache, too, wouldn't it?" 

Grinning, Daniels nodded. "It's also a good way to repay my hospitality." 

"I'll think about it," AJ murmured before meeting Daniels' lips again for another kiss. Then another. It would seem as though his mouth had been craving kisses from Christopher Daniels for years and was now trying to make up for lost time. AJ tried to find this annoying, but he couldn't quite manage it, especially when Daniels indulged him. 

"When's your flight tomorrow?" Daniels murmured between kisses. 

"Noon." 

"I'll wake you at nine." 

Okay, that interjected the pleasant haze. "Nine?" AJ repeated, incredulous. 

Daniels smirked. "Traffic." 

Making a face, AJ grumbled. "Guess I really do need to hit the sack then." He almost leaned forward for another kiss, but figured that was a bad idea if he wanted to get to sleep sometime soon. Letting go of Daniels was probably a wise move as well. Daniels seemed thoroughly amused by all this, and AJ hoped that it was just amusement and nothing more. 

"Well, g'night." 

"Goodnight, AJ." 

A quick goodnight kiss later, AJ watched Daniels leave the room. He licked his lips, then touched his mouth. And smiled. 

****

Daniels made him breakfast the next morning. It was beginning to be a trend, one that AJ didn't mind. In fact, he welcomed it. Scrambled egg whites and a whole assortment of fruit, plus cereal and milk if AJ wanted it. Daniels certainly managed to be generous in this area of life. 

Still, five hours of sleep wasn't very much, no matter how comfortable the bed in Daniels' guestroom had been. Even though AJ was usually a morning person, he felt groggy and generally disgruntled with the world. Daniels was immaculate as always, pressed chinos and fresh shirt, sleeves rolled and pushed up past his elbows, but there was an air of general offense against the world clinging to him, too, no doubt a result of the headache Daniels had mentioned he'd get in the mornings. 

So they ate in silence, AJ no more inclined toward conversation than Daniels. He polished off his plate, and Daniels, without needing to be asked, pointed to the pan behind him to indicate seconds being warmed on the stove. Even though AJ wasn't really that hungry, it was a long flight back home. He had no intention of dishing out eight bucks to buy an airline sandwich when he could fill his stomach for free here, not to mention this simple breakfast was better than anything American Airlines could serve. 

When time came for AJ to leave, however, he felt a little reluctant. 

"So no word yet on when you'll be comin' back, huh?" AJ asked, idling by the doorway, one hand rested on the doorknob. He wasn't quite fidgeting, but he was getting there. 

"Missing me already?" Daniels responded with a smirk. 

"Just want you to get better soon, that's all. Being hurt sucks." 

Softly, Daniels sighed. "Yes, it does." 

Stepping forward, AJ relinquished his grip on the doorknob and brushed his hand over Daniels' jaw, cupping it as he leaned in to touch a kiss to Daniels' cheek. "Take care of yourself, Chris," he murmured. Just as he stepped back, however, Daniels' arm came around his waist and stayed him, his chin tipped up so Daniels could meet his lips with a kiss. 

"Where do you want this to go, AJ?" 

The question was so quietly whispered against his lips that AJ almost thought he'd imagined it. But he felt the words against his mouth, a ghost of a breath, and he traced the curve of Daniels' bottom lip with his thumb, watching as he stroked. Such a mouth on Daniels, words that could drive the sanest of men to the edge. AJ never thought he'd know what it was like to kiss that mouth, too, the way Daniels licked and nibbled and teased. He lifted his gaze and met Daniels' eyes, searched them for any sign of how Daniels felt. 

No, AJ still wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything at all. 

"I don't know," he whispered. "Just... one day at a time, I guess." One deep breath. "You're right in a way. This doesn't change anything. I still want the same thing I did before." 

"What's that?"

"For you to give me a chance." 

AJ wanted to believe that Daniels' silences were telling. It would be easy enough for Daniels to lie, to offer him false reassurances and empty promises. But silence was Daniels' uncertainty, and AJ was willing to take uncertainty over lies any day of the week. 

"I can come see you again next Sunday, if you want. I got another show in the area." 

Daniels was looking at him, trying to read him. I can't help it, Daniels had said. He couldn't help but be suspicious, even of a man he knew wasn't capable of treachery. AJ didn't quite pity Daniels anymore, but he was sorry for him. 

"I'd like that," Daniels finally said, and AJ smiled to hear those words. 

"Don't forget to call!" AJ added with a grin. 

Daniels chuckled. "Fine, I'll call." 

For that, AJ gave Daniels a good, long kiss, eyes still closed even as he drew back. Licking his lips, AJ opened his eyes to find Daniels watching him again. This time, Daniels just smiled, then opened the door for AJ. 

Outside, it was slightly chilly, but the sun was shining. Halfway down the path, AJ turned, squinting as he looked back at Daniels' house. Daniels was still in the doorway, watching him. Smiling, AJ waved, then turned back and walked to his car. 

He smiled all the way home. 

****

Part IX

"You gonna tell me what happened or what?!"

Chris Sabin was dying of curiosity, and it was a hilarious sight. His blue eyes were widened in an exaggerated fashion, body leaning forward to catch every word that might spill from AJ's mouth. AJ was amused, but he wasn't inclined to indulge. 

"Nothin' happened!" 

"You're way too happy for nothing to have happened." 

"I'm just a cheerful guy," AJ said with a grin as he shifted and resettled on his bed. He and Sabin were sharing a room in Philadelphia as they were working for the same show. Sabin had taken one look at AJ and hadn't stopped asking questions since. Anyone else would be annoying, but coming from Sabin, it was endearing. 

"C'mon, AJ, friends don't keep secrets from each other." 

AJ thought that if Sabin scooted any more forward on the edge of the bed, he was going to fall right off. 

"There's no secret for me to tell!" AJ grabbed a pillow and hurled it in Sabin's face. Sabin oofed and fell back onto his bed, feigning tragic injury, making AJ laugh. 

"You're *smiling*!" Sabin insisted, now curled on his bed, facing AJ, head propped up. 

"A guy can't smile?" 

"When a guy smiles like that, it can only mean one of two things." Sabin held up two fingers to indicate that he could count. 

AJ smirked and flipped the channel on the TV. "Like what?" 

"He either won the lottery or he got laid. So which is it?" 

Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, AJ threw his other pillow at Sabin. "Neither!" 

Sabin caught the pillow this time and held it in a bearhug, then he smothered his face in it, making a ravaging noise that AJ wasn't sure what it was supposed to signify. Sabin was a strange one sometimes. It took a few moments, but AJ finally realized what Sabin was doing: he was mock-making out with the pillow. 

"What are ya? Twelve years old?" 

Sabin lifted his head and laughed, then he sang loudly, "AJ and Somebody sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" 

AJ shook his head and buried his face in his palm, but he was laughing, too. He instantly stopped, however, when he heard the chime of his phone, and he was off the bed the next moment, reaching for his jacket draped over a chair. Inside one of the pockets was his cellphone. 

"Hello?" 

AJ smiled when he heard Daniels' voice greet him from the other side of the line. Sabin was looking at him, grinning, and AJ waved him off, then reached over to turn off the TV before making his way back to his bed. 

"How are ya?" AJ asked. 

"Getting better, as per your instructions," came Daniels' wry reply. 

"Yeah right, as though you'd do what I tell ya to. But I'm glad you're feelin' better." 

Sabin was scooting to the edge of the bed again, but AJ ignored him. 

"Where are you?"

"Philly," AJ answered, and when he saw Sabin inching ever closer, he stuck a foot over and nudged Sabin's shin. Sabin held up his hands, an expression of pure innocence on his face. "Got a show tomorrow." 

"Keeping yourself busy, huh?" 

"Well, my bills aren't gonna pay themselves, ya know." 

A soft chuckle. "No, I suppose not." 

"I'm glad you called." AJ rolled his eyes as Sabin began making out with the pillow again. 

"I said I would, and I know it's hard to believe, but I do keep my promises." 

"Is that a fact?" 

"Well." Daniels paused for a moment, and AJ knew it was significant whenever Daniels had to gather his words. "When the person merits it, I suppose." 

The implication was clear, but AJ wanted confirmation. "Do I merit it?" 

"You've given me the benefit of the doubt, so I suppose it's only fair that I offer you the same." 

AJ smiled, which made Sabin launch into another assault of the pillow. "I thought you didn't believe in fairness." 

"A little of you is rubbing off on me, remember?" The smile was audible in Daniels' voice. 

Laughing, AJ agreed. "I hope that isn't the only thing that's rubbin' off on you." 

At the word 'rub', Sabin perked up. He looked vastly more interested than before, if that was possible, and AJ was a little embarrassed to realize that he'd made a double entendre without intending to. 

"The only way to assure transference would be for you to rub against me some more now, wouldn't it?" 

AJ blinked. Was Daniels *flirting* with him? The thought made him laugh, and his ears were heating up. Sabin was silently cracking up, and AJ was annoyed to find that he had nothing left to throw at him. 

"Guess we'll be doin' that when I come over to see ya." 

On the other bed, Sabin widened his eyes, formed an "O" with his lips and touched his fingertips to them, a mock look of scandal. Over the phone, Daniels chuckled. It was a little strange to realize that he was flirting with Daniels, but AJ decided that it was a hell of a lot better than bickering and fighting. 

"So I should expect you at the same time on Sunday?" Daniels asked. 

"Mmhmm. I, uh... I got a later flight the next day, so I can stay a little longer?" AJ hadn't wanted to sound quite as hopeful as he did, but oh well. 

"You just want to mooch off my hospitality again, don't you?" 

AJ laughed. "Guilty as charged." 

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like." 

That was a bold statement coming from Daniels, and AJ wasn't sure what to make of it. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I'll see you Sunday, AJ. Make sure you're not flattened by Joe before then." 

"I'll be fine, Chris. I'll see ya. Bye." Closing his phone, AJ found Sabin grinning at him, a smile that was impossibly wide. "What?" 

Sabin grinned and grinned. 

"What?" AJ demanded with a laugh as he set down his phone on the nightstand.

"Chris, huh?" 

AJ shrugged, unwilling to budge, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face either. Sabin could be tenacious when he wanted to be, and now he was sitting crosslegged, pillow stuffed in his lap as he looked at AJ with open speculation. 

"Well, it can't be me, unless it's my clone." Sabin's jaw dropped. "Oh my god, AJ, *is* it my clone?! Are you dating my clone? I have a right to know!" AJ laughed so hard, he nearly couldn't breathe. "C'mon, AJ! Spill!" 

"It's not... your clone!" AJ wheezed out between gasping breaths 

"So who is it? Christian?" 

AJ barked a laugh at the preposterous suggestion, but Sabin was only just getting started. 

"Chris Harris?" 

Quietly, AJ groaned. Yeah right. Even Sabin appeared chagrinned by the suggestion. 

"Chris... Hero? No, wait!" Sabin grinned madly. "Chris Hamrick!" 

AJ nearly planted his face into the mattress from the force of his laughter. 

"Christopher Street Connection!" 

Well, Sabin got one part of the name right, but AJ wasn't about to let him know, not that he could even if he wanted to. 

"Oh wait, no. I know who it is." Sabin nodded knowingly, his smile smug. "Chris *Masters*." 

Oh, just for that, AJ leapt across the space between their two beds and tackled Sabin back, arm wrapping around Sabin's head to grip him in a headlock. "You take that back, Chris Sabin!" 

"Ow!" Sabin squirmed, but AJ had the leverage and he refused to let go. 

"Take it back!" 

Sabin twisted and pushed at AJ's arms. "I'm not gonna tap to a headlock!" 

AJ *squeezed*. 

"Fine, fine! I take it back!" AJ laughed in victory and drew back with a smug smile of his own, watching as Sabin grumbled and rubbed his head while cracking his neck. Disgruntled, Sabin muttered, "You better know I didn't tap to your stupid headlock. It's more because I can't stand the smell of your stinky armpit." 

"I got two words for ya," AJ said as he held up two fingers. "Sore. Loser." 

Sabin gave a mock sneer, which looked ridiculous on him, as he was Chris Sabin. Formidable in the ring, yes, but harmless as a puppy outside of it. 

"I know why you won't tell me who it is," Sabin said. "I bet it's somebody ugly. Really really ugly."

"Yeah, but not as ugly as your mom." 

Sabin grabbed a pillow and threw it at AJ, but AJ ducked it with a laugh. "Yeah, but she's not as *fat* as your mom." 

"Oh, nobody's as fat as *your* mom, Sabin." 

"Your mom causes quakes of up to 8.5 on the Richter Scale when she goes to get her mail!" Sabin smirked, appearing quite satisfied with his retort. 

"Yeah? Well, *your* mom put every single all-you-can-eat restaurant on the East Coast outta business!" 

They cracked up together, and AJ sighed as he sprawled on his bed. He loved wrestling and all, but his friends made all the difference in the world. Glancing over at Sabin, however, he found an uncharacteristically serious expression on Sabin's face.

"Whatsa matter?"

"I just hope whoever it is is good to you, that's all." 

Softly, AJ smiled, touched by Sabin's concern. "You know I don't put up with crap from anybody."

Sabin snorted. "Yeah right, that's not the AJ I know." 

"Hey, you sayin' I'm a doormat?" 

"Nah." Sabin shook his head. "But you're too nice for your own good sometimes." 

"You really think?"

Sabin shrugged. "Sometimes, but you know what you're doing." 

Tucking his hands behind his head, AJ looked up at the ceiling, pondering. He wasn't prone to overthinking, always preferring to take things as they came, but he'd thought a lot about Daniels since he left him on Sunday, and what Sabin had said had crossed his mind a few times. Whenever Daniels fed him a line of bullcrap, AJ had always called him on it. No doubt about that. He wasn't about to start swallowing any of it now that they'd... now that they were whatever the heck they were. And really, Daniels didn't seem particularly inclined toward spewing his crap anymore, which was a relief. 

But this could all be strategy. It wasn't paranoia if they were really out to get you, and Daniels really could just be snaring AJ into a trap. AJ wasn't about to say that Daniels had submitted easily; it was a journey barefoot in the snow and uphill both ways. But at the same time, AJ had gotten so used to butting heads with Daniels that it almost seemed unreal to think that Daniels had finally come around to his way of thinking. Complements, opposites coming to form a new whole. Maybe it was too good to be true. 

AJ still didn't want to think Daniels was playing him. Too much evidence suggested to the contrary. Maybe Daniels would fall back on bad habits once in a while, but AJ wanted to believe that Daniels really was trying. And trying was good enough for him for the moment. Should Daniels really be messing with his head, well.... AJ supposed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. 

"You know what you're doing, right?" Sabin's voice broke into his thoughts, and AJ turned his head to look at Sabin, who appeared a little bit concerned. 

AJ flashed him a quick smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I know what I'm doin'." But he could help but silently add, *I hope.* 

****

Part X

"Now, I want a good, clean wrestling match out of you two. I don't care what kind of grudges you're building, but the committee wants none of this violent fisticuffs happening in the X-Division." 

AJ suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but with his hands on his hips and his chin tilted up in defiance, he told Larry Zybysko just what he thought of this little lecture without opening his mouth. But in case body language went over Zybysko's head, AJ told him exactly what he thought. 

"*I'm* not the one you should be talkin' to, Larry. It's Joe who needs this li'l chat. *I've* never done *anythin'* to taint the X-Division, and I'm not about to start now." 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zybysko held up his hands, indicating that AJ should calm down, which only added fuel to the fire. 

"Don't 'whoa' me, Zybysko! I'm not the one who gave Daniels a Grade 3 concussion! I'm not the one who kept chokin' people out after winnin' the match. I'm doin' *my* job as champion. Why don't *you* do *yours*?" 

The upheld hands became placating. "AJ, AJ, there's no need to get all fired up. I'm just telling you what TNA expects out of your match with Joe at Turning Point. This is not a lecture." 

Unimpressed but not in the mood to argue further, AJ nodded his compliance. 

"Good," Zybysko said. "Now, you have a match tonight with Sabin--"

"Yeah, I saw already."

"-- so go get ready." 

AJ made a "whatever" gesture and left Zybysko's office, a little annoyed that he'd been pulled aside like a kid sent to the principal's office. It was belittling. If anybody needed a talking to, it was Samoa Joe. AJ had passed by the man earlier in the afternoon and the resultant staredown made most of the staff scurry into hiding. It was near ridiculous by now, the level of terror that Joe was able to inflict on the world at large. Everyone gave him a wide berth. Fear was the oldest weapon, and an effective one, but AJ didn't believe in its use. Not in his ring. 

With his thoughts on Joe and the menace he had become, AJ reacted far more aggressively than he would have when a hand locked around his arm and yanked him into a room. Immediately, AJ twisted out of the hold as he slammed his elbow back, aimed at the head of his attacker. It was only the quick reflex of the other man in holding up his arm that the blow was blocked. 

"Jesus, AJ! It's me!" 

AJ blinked as he turned, eyes wide with shock when he found Daniels standing in front of him. "Chris?! What're you doin' here?" 

Daniels was grimacing as he rubbed the middle of his forearm where he'd blocked AJ's elbow. "I should've known you're a 'no surprise is a good surprise' kind of person." 

"You shouldn't've snuck up on me like that," AJ replied, frowning a little to see Daniels in pain. 

"Yes, I've learnt my lesson." Daniels peered at his arm, probably to determine if he would bruise. "You probably would have broken my nose if you'd hit me." 

Wincing, AJ apologized, "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize for defending yourself. It was a stupid move on my part to have grabbed you like that." 

AJ grinned. "Didya just admit that you made a mistake?" No doubt his glee was obvious on his face, because Daniels snorted and shook his head at him. 

"I suppose you're real proud of yourself right now." 

"Maybe just a little bit," AJ said with a smile. And now that the surprise had faded, he took a good look at Daniels, his smile widening when he saw that Daniels appeared far more well-rested than he had the last time AJ had seen him. Some of the tired edge at the corners of his eyes had faded, and the cut on his forehead had healed significantly. Daniels looked good, and AJ was happy to see him. 

Daniels was smirking, and AJ knew that it was because Daniels knew he was being viewed and enjoyed the attention. So vain, AJ thought, but didn't say it out loud. 

"So what're you doin' here?" AJ didn't think Daniels flew all the way to Orlando just to see him. 

"Re-filming a few segments for my DVD. A production assistant bungled the audio. Such incompetence," Daniels said with a shake of his head. 

"Well, I'm glad to see ya. You're lookin' better." 

Daniels smirked as he eyed AJ from head to toe, and damn if AJ didn't feel like a piece of meat on display, except... it wasn't quite a bad feeling at all. There was intent in Daniels' gaze. Intent and interest and appreciation, and it was a rare thing to have Daniels appreciating something for a change. 

"I'm *feeling* better," Daniels murmured. 

AJ was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were in a dressing room together. A small, windowless dressing room, the door to which Daniels was closing right now and locking behind him. AJ didn't have to be a genius to figure out what Daniels was planning, but he was a tad flustered by the idea. He might be a risk-taker inside the ring, but to do something like this *here*? Where they could be caught? That was *not* AJ's style at all. In fact--

AJ's breath left him in a rush as Daniels pushed him against the wall, then he was breathless, period, when Daniels crushed their mouths together in a hard kiss that AJ felt all the way down to his toes. Doubts scorched, AJ returned the kiss with fervor, arms wrapping around Daniels to pull him in tight, pressing them chest to chest. Daniels feasted upon his mouth like they were lovers reunited after years of separation, hungry and filled with a desire that turned AJ's blood to gasoline, set on fire by the push of Daniels' body against his own. 

This was only their second time being this close to each other, but AJ could feel the same old rhythm humming between them. This was something new, built on something old, and AJ marveled at learning all these things about Daniels that he'd never known before. He already knew that Daniels' neck was weak from an old injury, that his shoulder was never quite the same after he'd separated it in Japan, that his left knee would give out if you gave it a good kick at just the right spot. But now he knew that a kneading press at the nape of Daniels' neck would have him near purring, that a little teeth in their kiss would make Daniels hum in approval, that a spot just above the base of Daniels' spine, when rubbed, would make Daniels push his hips forward reflexively. 

And AJ knew now, too, how hard Daniels could make him just by moaning into his ear. 

Burying his face into the crook of Daniels' neck, AJ made a soft noise against warm skin when Daniels cupped him through his jeans. He ached for friction, but wasn't so shameless as to push into Daniels' hand. Daniels, however, was shameless enough for the both of them, fingers finding the tab of AJ's zipper and yanking it all the way down. A little hesitant, but wholly turned on, AJ made a token noise of protest that quickly changed into a sound of surprise when Daniels dropped down to his knees before him. 

Eyes widened, AJ looked down to find Daniels peering up at him with a devious look in his eyes. It suddenly didn't surprise AJ at all to realize that Daniels had probably planned all this, from the moment his hand wrapped around AJ's arm to this moment right now. Exhaling through his mouth, AJ threw his caution to the wind. The door was locked, and Daniels was a meticulous planner, never one to do anything to endanger himself. This was a compromising position if ever there was one. Daniels would never risk getting caught. 

So AJ didn't stop Daniels when Daniels undid his belt buckle and tugged down the waistband of his jeans and boxers, one hand reaching inside to ease AJ's cock out. AJ watched, lips parted in quiet awe, as Daniels licked the tip and sucked the head into his mouth, tonguing the underside in a move that had AJ groaning. The door might be locked, but the walls weren't insulated, and AJ fought to keep quiet even as Daniels swallowed him whole. He nearly clawed the wall behind him, dull nails scratching plaster as Daniels sucked and bobbed, his tongue doing things that AJ hadn't even known was possible. 

Hell, AJ hadn't thought Daniels would be willing to fall to his knees so easily. It wasn't a stretch to believe that Daniels would see this as an act of submission, and Daniels never surrendered without a fight, but as AJ pried open eyes that he hadn't remember closing and peered down at Daniels once again, he knew that if anybody was under threat here, it was himself. Daniels was calm and steady while he fought every moment for his control. 

There was power in giving pleasure, and AJ could see Daniels was enjoying himself, enjoying the state he'd put AJ into. Just as AJ watched, he was watched in return, and Daniels' eyes were telling him *I've got you*. *I've got you good.* But AJ didn't mind surrendering. As he had been on Daniels' bed, so was he now, willing and unresistant, offering Daniels all that he could take. AJ didn't seek to fill Daniels -- that was a foolish endeavor -- but gave for the sake of giving. 

Maybe AJ imagined it, but Daniels seemed to have felt the difference. Daniels slowed his pace, relentless motion giving way to fondles and caresses, not to tease, not to tantalize, not to demonstrate his control over AJ's responses, but to appreciate what was on offer. Daniels mapped AJ with light kisses, feather soft touches that made AJ yearn for more. A lick here, a nibble there, and Daniels appeared absolutely fascinated by the sounds AJ made. 

If Daniels could take a page from AJ's book and learn to appreciate, then AJ could certainly do the same. Sliding his hand over the back of Daniels' neck, he urged Daniels forward, encouraging him to take his cock back inside his mouth. Daniels took the cue with a smirk, understanding passing between them, and resumed sucking, hard and fast with every intention of bringing AJ off. AJ didn't hold back, letting each successive wave of pleasure to crash through him until he could stand no more, the tension in his belly wound tight to the snapping point. 

With a strained whisper of Daniels' name, AJ came, rush roaring in his ears as he reflexively tightened his hold over the back of Daniels' neck, keeping Daniels in place until the surge subsided. AJ heaved a sigh and finally let go, eyes closed as he basked in the moment, shoulders flattened against the wall behind him, near melted from the bliss. 

When AJ recovered and opened his eyes, Daniels was rising to his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked immensely satisfied with himself, and AJ didn't begrudge him a single ounce of that as he felt incredibly satisfied as well. The idea of having to spend effort in a few hours to wrestle Sabin was extremely unappealing at the moment. All AJ wanted to do now was curl up on something soft and comfortable and perhaps nap for a little while. Daniels was considerate enough to tuck him back inside his jeans for him, and AJ gave his thanks with a few soft kisses that Daniels returned in kind. A nap might be out of the question, but AJ could certainly settle for some lazy kissing, and he was pleased to find Daniels receptive to the idea. 

Quite receptive, in fact. Daniels seemed determined to rumple every part of him, hands gripping AJ's shirt, slipping under the fabric, and smoothing over bare flesh. He ran his fingers through AJ's hair, lightly gripping and tugging at the strands. AJ returned the favor and yanked at Daniels' shirt to pull the shirt-tails out so he could touch bare skin as well, hands skimming over Daniels' back. Parting from the kiss for breath, AJ nuzzled across Daniels' jaw, then dipped his head to brush his lips over the side of Daniels' neck. 

Eyes half-open, AJ peered at the tattoo on Daniels' chest as though he'd never seen it before, regarding it now with new eyes. Softly, he touched his lips to the ankh, a lingering kiss, and Daniels quietly sighed. At that faint sound, AJ lifted his head and met Daniels' eyes. The only communication was the sound of their breaths and the pace of their heartbeats, a look of the eyes and a twitch of the mouth. AJ licked kiss-swollen lips, one hand lifted now to touch Daniels' face. Even now, this touch seemed too bold. An open-palm smack, a flying forearm, a blind elbow, those were all things he'd inflicted upon this face, but this soft brush of his fingertips over Daniels' cheek was the most daring of them all. 

Daniels took his hand, gripped it as he lowered it, and there was a look in his eyes that AJ didn't know how to interpret. Whatever it was, it was definitely something intense, and AJ didn't get much of a chance to decipher it as Daniels leaned in and seized his lips in a hard kiss. 

"I'll come see you tonight," Daniels whispered against his mouth, in a husky voice that made AJ inwardly shiver. "What room are you staying in?"

"1226," AJ murmured. 

Another hard kiss, then Daniels drew back. "I have to go. But I'll see you." AJ nodded mutely, watched as Daniels put himself back together, tucking his shirt in and redoing the buttons AJ had undone, but ultimately, Daniels looked as rumpled as AJ felt and there was little Daniels could do about it. AJ smiled at Daniels, hoping to share the amusement, but Daniels didn't smile. That look was in his eyes, and AJ wished he knew what it was. 

His smile faded, and AJ remained quiet as Daniels looked at him, then touched AJ's bottom lip with his fingertips. His hand dropped after a moment, replaced by a quick kiss, a fleeting touch that AJ barely felt before it was gone. Then Daniels, too, was gone, exited the room without another word, leaving AJ to stand there wondering what just happened. 

****

Part XI

Daniels was already waiting for him, sitting on the edge of the bed, when AJ walked inside his room. AJ didn't question how Daniels managed this feat, merely dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to him, for once able to read what Daniels wanted and he was in no mood to withhold it from him. When AJ was close enough, Daniels parted his knees so AJ could stand between them, his hands settling upon AJ's hips as he peered up with darkened eyes that once again appeared sad to AJ. 

Without a word, AJ smoothed his own hands over Daniels' shoulders, bent forward, and met Daniels' lips with a soft kiss. They ended up on the bed a second later, tangled as they resumed what they'd started in the dressing room at the studio. It was easy to be lost in this heat, to breathe in Daniels' scent and become drunk upon it, a haze like a dream descending upon AJ and he didn't have the desire to fight it. AJ was never one to take the easy way out, but it was so much better when things happened the way he wanted them to. 

And yet thoughts intruded, memories of the constant battles between them, the scorn and derision Daniels had heaped upon him. Daniels seemed to be meeting him halfway now, expressed with words and action that he wished for the same end AJ did, for them to come to an understanding. But AJ wanted to believe so badly, *too* badly, and he knew from experience how his hopes could blind him. 

Was Daniels only playing along? It was a strategy that was as brilliant as it was cruel, and just Daniels' style. To distract AJ with this seemingly new development in their relationship, to lull him into a sense of safety, while Daniels bided his time and planned his glorious return. 

It was a question only time could answer. 

But then AJ remembered the look Daniels had given him in the dressing room before they parted, and that was all the reason in the world to believe that he'd touched something real in Daniels. 

"You're thinking," Daniels murmured, a chiding note in his voice. 

AJ brushed a light kiss over Daniels' throat, then braced his palms against Daniels' chest to push himself up and straddle Daniels' waist. Daniels remained sprawled on his back on the bed, peering up at him with mild curiosity, hands settling upon AJ's thighs, thumbs brushing over denim. 

Licking his lips, AJ considered for a moment, then spoke. "You asked me once, how far I want this to go." Daniels nodded, showing that he remembered. "How far do *you* want this to go?" 

The smile on Daniels' lips could have been wry. Would have been even just a week ago. But now there was something soft about it. "Are you worried, AJ? That I'm just playing with you?" 

AJ didn't say a word, but his silence was answer enough for Daniels. 

"My answer is this," Daniels said, appearing quite serious now. "Don't think for one second that I won't come after your title once I've been cleared. That belt is mine, and nothing that happens between us will make me stop wanting it." 

Brow knitted, AJ shook his head. "That's not it." 

"Then what is it?" 

AJ sighed, coming up short in the ways to express what he was thinking. Daniels, at least, seemed to be patient, quietly waiting until AJ found the words. 

"When you want somethin', you really really want it. Which isn't a bad thing, 'cause I'm the same way, too. But you... you...." AJ sighed again, and Daniels squeezed his thighs, a gesture of comfort that took AJ by surprise. Looking down at Daniels, he saw no scorn, no amusement at AJ's inability to articulate himself. Only quiet patience. 

"When you want somethin'," AJ started again, "you do anythin' to get it. And anybody who gets in your way is just...." 

If AJ was one for cursing, he'd curse up a storm right now, frustrated by all these thoughts that he couldn't put into words. Daniels didn't mock him, but instead urged AJ down to meet him, pressing their lips together in a kiss that gave AJ a momentary focus. Daniels always was good at riling him up, and AJ now found the opposite to be true, too. 

"What do you want, AJ?" Daniels asked him softly. No demand in his voice, just a question posed for thought. But it was the easiest and hardest question in the world, and AJ looked at Daniels, noses almost touching. He wanted to stay close, but knew it would be better if he drew back and put some distance between them. 

"Do you still think I'm coddled by TNA?" Sitting up straight again, AJ fixed his gaze on Daniels and searched his expression, determined to know if Daniels spoke the truth or not. The answer, unfortunately, was not encouraging. 

"Yes." A plain reply, and Daniels appeared as one who had nothing to hide. AJ sighed, clearly disappointed. "If it's any consolation," Daniels added, "I don't think you're entirely undeserving of your success." 

Just when AJ thought they had made some progress, he discovered that he'd been revving the engine while the brakes were still locked. Frustrated by this, AJ pushed off of Daniels to sit on the bed with one knee raised. "Why can't you believe that I am where I am 'cause of talent and nothin' else?"

"Because that's not the way the world works," Daniels replied as he sat up, certain as the sky was blue. "You really are naive if you choose to continue believing that." 

"Don't insult me anymore, Chris. I'm sick of it." Elbow propped on his raised knee, AJ ran a hand through his hair, unwilling to meet Daniels' gaze. 

"I'm not insulting you." AJ didn't bother answering. "AJ..."

"What?" AJ snapped, heading lifting to stare at Daniels. It didn't help to see Daniels calm and composed. 

"What were you trying to tell me before?" Daniels asked, voice even. 

Sighing, AJ shrugged, and now that he wasn't trying so hard, the words came far more easily. "You want the belt, that's fine with me. And I'm gonna do everythin' I can to keep it. But just 'cause we want the same thing and only one of us can have it don't mean that we gotta hurt each other for it." 

Daniels bristled slightly. "I'm not going to give anything less than 100%." 

"That's *it*! That's the problem. Your 100% means dirty tricks and cheatin'. That's not the way it should be." 

Daniels sighed shortly. "Once again, you value honor over victory." 

"What is so wrong with doin' the right thing, Chris?" AJ demanded, nearly yelling. "Why's it gotta be so bad for me to think about *how* I win?" 

"Because *how* you win doesn't matter. A win is a win, no matter what." 

Square one. They were back on square one. Or AJ realized: they had never left it in the first place. But the mounting frustration ebbed, replaced by disappointment. "I thought you were gonna give me a chance," he whispered, more to himself than to Daniels, but Daniels heard it just the same. 

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" 

"Why don't you tell me, Chris, 'cause I'm startin' to think I'm completely wrong about you." 

Daniels frowned. "I do not make a habit of allowing hated enemies into my home. I also don't visit them in their hotel rooms. I have given you far more consideration than I have ever given anyone." 

AJ wanted to believe that, he really did, but the only thing he could be certain of was the fact that Daniels was giving him a headache, a pounding throb behind his eyes that made him ground the heel of his palm into one eye socket, as though the pressure would relieve the tension inside his skull. Absently, he muttered, "I just can't--" But he cut himself off before he could finish. 

"You just can't what?" 

Damn Daniels and his good hearing. AJ sighed, dropped his hand, and looked up at Daniels, vision spotted for a moment before it cleared. "I was gonna say that I just can't win with you, except the whole point of all this is to get you to understand that not everything's gotta be about winnin' or losin'." 

"Everything *is* about winning or losing." 

Such a matter of fact tone that Daniels used, and AJ found that he had no argument left in him. He crossed his arms on top of both raised knees and buried his face against his forearms. At least Daniels was being honest. If anything, AJ could count that as one small favor, but even that small favor crumbled into dust as Daniels touched his hair, a light pet that made AJ realize just how much this closeness between them had colored his judgement. 

Lifting his head, AJ rested his chin now upon his arms so he could look at Daniels once again. He had assumed a great many things, believed too much, and yet....

Daniels was being gentle with him, one hand stroking AJ's hair in a manner that could only be called comforting. He offered no sharp words to slice AJ open, no insults, no condescension. That was a change, AJ knew, whether Daniels would admit it or not. This was the progress he had been hoping for, wasn't it? This truly was the chance that he had wanted Daniels to give him. AJ nearly flinched when Daniels touched his face. Such a bold gesture, he remembered. To touch another's face was to assume a level of intimacy between you and the other. The last thing AJ wanted was for physicality to be the only connection between them, but it had to mean something, didn't it? For Daniels to touch him without wanting to hurt him? 

"You say you don't want to change me, that you accept me for who I am, but you're so disappointed when I don't think the way you do." 

Words spoken so quietly, and AJ was left shaken. "I thought we were startin' to understand each other," he whispered. 

"No, *you're* convinced that yours is the better way, and I should learn from *you*. Don't you think that's a little arrogant?"

That rubbed AJ the wrong way. "You're one to talk about bein' arrogant."

"If I am flawed, then so are you." 

And that silenced AJ in a hurry. 

"The world is as I see it," Daniels said, certainty in his words, but little of his usual verbal hammer to strike his points home. "Honor and valor have no place in it. Sportsmanship and codes of conduct do not bring me what I desire." This time, when Daniels touched his face, AJ didn't flinch. "But I can grant an exception in you, AJ." 

AJ was quiet even as Daniels stroked his thumb down his cheek. He needed a few moments to take those words in, to understand what Daniels was trying to tell him. 

"So you're saying... we agree to disagree?" 

A smile tugged at the corners of Daniels' mouth. "A bit simplistically put, but yes." 

Coming from Daniels, AJ knew this was a big step, for Daniels to concede debate when he was one who would not relent until others saw things his way. Common sense told AJ that he should accept this, take this compromise and be happy that he got this far with Daniels, but he answered before he could stop himself. 

"I don't want a truce, Chris." Daniels blinked, obviously surprised by that response. "I want you to *understand* me. I want us to understand *each other*. Two sides of the same coin, remember?" 

AJ drew in a deep breath, near ragged as he found himself consumed with sudden emotion, cheeks flushed with heat. He was about to lay it all the line, risk it all for what might be so little in gain, for what might hurt him deeply in the end. AJ never could answer the question if Daniels was worth all this, but if what he was feeling now was anything like what Daniels had felt in the dressing room, the emotion that had produced that intense look in his eyes, then AJ could believe that something would come out of all this. 

"You asked me what I want," AJ continued, voice rough, but he didn't care how he sounded anymore. "You asked me where I want this to go. I want *everything*, Chris. I believe there's somethin' between us, and I know you feel it, too. It's not about changin' you, not about makin' you into somebody I want. What happens when opposites combine, Chris? You asked me that, and I thought you understood, but you were just humorin' me, weren't you?" AJ searched Daniels' eyes, and he found his answer in Daniels' silence. It hurt a little, but AJ paid it no mind for now. 

"This isn't just a romp in the hay for me, and this rubbin' off on each other thing isn't just a joke either. We can be something spectacular together, Chris. We can be so much more than we ever were before. Can you see that? Can you believe that?" 

It took a long, long time before Daniels could answer. "I believe...." Daniels started cautiously, choosing his words with care. "I believe I can be convinced." 

"What would it take to convince you?" 

And there was uncertainty again in Daniels' eyes, confirmed by his soft answer, "I don't know, AJ. I really don't know." 

AJ sighed in quiet disappointment and buried his face into his arms again. Pushing at this, he knew, would not get him what he wanted. This was as far as he could go with Daniels for the moment. AJ tried to take comfort in the knowledge that he got Daniels to admit the possibility that they could be good for each other, but Daniels had humored him once, which meant that he could be doing it again now. It was a disquieting thought. 

It had seemed so easy when they'd touched and kissed, but talking always brought complications. Maybe that was the problem. With words, Daniels could deflect and debate, obfuscate and obscure, but with action, there was clarity. AJ had always been better at doing than he was at talking, and so he lifted his head and peered at Daniels, finding Daniels to be watching him. 

Without a word, AJ closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Daniels was momentarily surprised before he returned the chaste touch, arm slipping around AJ's waist to bring them closer together. This was AJ's element: doing. He could convey all he wanted without stammering. Words could be second-guessed, but when it came to action, AJ always followed his instincts. So he followed his instincts now, ignoring thoughts in favor of listening to his inner sense, the one that had always guided him in the right direction. 

Lip-locked, AJ pushed Daniels back onto the bed and straddled his waist, hands sliding over the sides of Daniels' face, cradling his head as he pressed kiss after soft kiss to Daniels' lips, noses nudging before he opened his eyes and peered down at Daniels. The temptation was there to say something, something short and pithy, but AJ ignored it in favor of another kiss. This was his statement, and he hoped that Daniels was listening. 

Straightening, AJ smoothed his hands down the front of Daniels' shirt, gaze never leaving Daniels' eyes even as he undid each button. Peripheral vision told him that Daniels was playing with the hem of his t-shirt, fingers slipping under the garment to graze his knuckles over AJ's stomach. Then those fingers worked on his belt, and AJ let him, his own hands settling upon Daniels' belt to unbuckle it as well. They undressed each other slowly, and AJ finally broke eye contact so he could look upon each patch of skin that was bared to him, like an explorer in a new land marveling at wonders he had never before seen. 

But all this was already known to him. AJ knew the muscles resting under his palms, the shape of this body, the strength it contained. Just never like this. Not with Daniels quiet and still under him. The last of their clothing hit the floor, and AJ just *looked*. Drunk in the sight of Daniels, drunk *upon* it, for this was intoxicating. Not the thrill of victory, not the rush of power, but something else entirely, something soft and warm that resided in his belly and radiated outward all the way to his fingertips. His skin was cool where the current from the air conditioner brushed past, but it was hot where it met Daniels. AJ sought that heat, bending forward to close the distance between them. Daniels met him halfway, arms winding around AJ's waist as their lips locked in a soft kiss that AJ could just close his eyes and melt into. 

Daniels' touch warmed his skin, and AJ found himself pushing into Daniels, a slow rock of his hips that rubbed his erection over Daniels' stomach as he ground over Daniels' cock pinned under him. It was good enough for AJ for now, but Daniels wanted more, his hand reaching between them to adjust their position, bringing them into alignment as he wrapped his fingers around both their cocks and squeezed. AJ broke from the kiss and moaned, breathing shortly through his mouth as he pressed his cheek to the side of Daniels' face, one hand gripping Daniels' bicep even as Daniels squeezed them both again and again. 

Every squeeze was a pulse through AJ's blood, an oncoming tide that would eventually roar like a tidal wave, but not just yet. There was still much they could do. So AJ held on, pushed and rubbed and nuzzled. He mouthed along the curve of Daniels' jaw, then found Daniels' mouth again, sealing their lips together in a hard kiss. 

"I want to be inside you," Daniels whispered against his mouth. His voice shivered all the way down AJ's spine, but the words gave him pause. Opening his eyes, AJ regarded Daniels, who looked at him, waiting for an answer. 

Slowly, AJ shook his head. "I'm not ready for that yet." 

A faint twitch of Daniels' brows, and AJ knew Daniels was about to protest. He didn't want to entertain any persuasion, so he hushed Daniels before he could speak with a kiss, then he murmured, "But you'll still get what you want, one way or another." AJ left it at that, feeling no need to clarify, knowing that Daniels could easily figure out the meaning of his words, especially when AJ began to kiss down the center of Daniels' chest. He took his time, brushed his lips across Daniels' collarbone, then lingered upon the ankh etched below the hollow of Daniels' throat. 

Daniels always dressed to show off his tattoo, and no wonder, really. It gave him an edge, a note of spice to an already magnetic personality. AJ was drawn to it, traced it with the tip of his tongue, and Daniels offered his approval with a soft noise low in his throat. As AJ continued the journey downwards, Daniels laid his hand on the top of his head, encouraging, fingers playing with the short strands of his hair. AJ's own hands mapped Daniels' body along with his mouth, touching and caressing as he nibbled and licked. 

Soon, AJ reached his destination, and he wrapped his hand around the base of Daniels' cock as he glanced up briefly to see Daniels' reaction, finding Daniels watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. He'd been lulled, AJ realized, and somehow AJ was pleased to know that Daniels could be just as susceptible to the pleasures that a knowing touch could bring. Dipping his head, AJ took the cockhead into his mouth and lightly sucked. Unlike the last time he did this, Daniels' reaction was soft and mellow, nothing more than a quiet exhale and a sound that was a precursor to a moan. 

AJ was no expert; he didn't know any fancy tricks or techniques, but he did know what felt good, and he gave it his all, hand stroking Daniels' shaft to the rhythm of his bobbing head. Daniels was warm and hard inside his mouth, and AJ figured he could last as long as he needed to bring Daniels off. He liked this, the rhythm and motion, the thick length pushing past his lips, but his jaw tired easily, though he was determined to hold out against soreness. Daniels, after all, had given him one hell of a blowjob earlier in the day, and it was only fair for AJ to return the favor. 

AJ sucked with that thought in mind, so it came as a surprise when Daniels halted him only after a few minutes. Blinking, AJ lifted his head, curious as to what Daniels wanted now, watching as Daniels sat up and guided AJ's hand off him. Daniels stroked himself, slow, lengthy tugs as he tipped AJ's chin up and met his lips with a kiss. 

"Lie on your stomach," Daniels whispered, and AJ furrowed his brow. Not this again. Daniels read him easily and smiled at him. "Trust me, AJ." 

AJ shot him a dubious look. Those were two very dangerous words for Daniels to have uttered, and AJ could think of a thousand reasons not to do as Daniels asked. But Daniels appeared as a pillar of certainty, nothing but that smile upon his lips, and AJ was reminded of all the things Daniels knew that he didn't. All the things that AJ wished to know. 

Slowly, AJ moved and laid himself on the section of bed next to Daniels, flat on his stomach just as Daniels requested. He made himself comfortable, arms slid under the pillow while he rested his cheek upon it, breathing steadily as he waited for Daniels to do whatever it was that he planned. Daniels was shifting his position, too. AJ felt it rather than saw it, a kinesthetic sense that had always served him well in the ring. 

Since AJ couldn't see Daniels, he closed his eyes, relying now on his other senses to tell him what Daniels was doing. The mattress dipped as Daniels moved, and the currents of air close to his body changed as Daniels grew close. Then Daniels was *close*, close enough for AJ to feel the warmth of his skin, contact made a second later as Daniels straddled his knees, his own knees forcing AJ to squeeze his legs together. 

AJ knitted his brow, a little concerned with what Daniels was attempting to do. Of course, if Daniels tried anything untoward, AJ would stop him in an instant, but AJ hoped that it wouldn't come to that. Then his thoughts halted, and his breath caught in his throat when Daniels' cock brushed the back of his thigh.

It felt hot against his air-cooled skin, but left a trace of wetness as Daniels dragged the tip of his cock over AJ's ass. A warning was ready at the tip of AJ's tongue, but it vaporized, replaced by a sharp noise of surprise when Daniels *pushed*. AJ's eyes flew open. No, Daniels wasn't inside him, but he penetrated him nonetheless. Daniels had pushed his cock between AJ's thighs, and now he laid himself on top of AJ, chest to back, his weight near smothering AJ, though AJ didn't protest. He was too busy taking in what was happening, not that he had much time to do so before Daniels was thrusting against him. 

Daniels was panting into his ear, and AJ realized that he was moaning into the pillow. Daniel was *rubbing* against him. Daniels' *cock* was rubbing against him, the length of his shaft stroking AJ's perineum, the back of his balls, and AJ had no idea something like this could feel this good. Instinctively, AJ clenched his thighs tighter together, and Daniels moaned, a sound that scorched its way down his spine and settled right into his cock. 

This friction was driving AJ crazy. *Daniels* was driving him crazy. AJ clutched the sheets as he pushed his cock into the mattress to Daniels' rhythm, nearly humping the bed with his desire for release, anything to satisfy the gathering need inside his belly. If the real thing was anything like this, then perhaps AJ was more ready than he thought, but he knew it was just lust talking. Still, there was something incredibly addictive about the sensation of being pushed into, of lying there as another stimulated him, pleasure given unto him and not worked for. It was incredibly indulgent, and AJ enjoyed it, but he was not so lazy as to wait for Daniels to finish him off. Daniels' weight near crushed him into the bed, but AJ managed to work a hand down between himself and the mattress and took his cock in a tight grip, stroking as he crossed his ankles and squeezed his thighs together as tightly as he could, wanting to take Daniels with him over the edge. 

Daniels tumbled first, but AJ followed a second later, his groan muffled by the pillow as he spilled over his hand. For a long moment, there was nothing but bliss, the high of orgasm that drowned the world away. Daniels rolled off him, and AJ finally managed to suck in a full breath. He lazed for a few moments longer before he squirmed and peered down at himself. He was a mess, and not the sort easily cleaned by a few tissues. Laziness warred with the desire to be clean, and ultimately, AJ knew it would be best to clean up now rather than later, so he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom, intent on a quick shower. Before he closed the door behind him, AJ glanced back at Daniels, smiling to find Daniels sprawled. At least one of them got to bask in the afterglow. 

The Doubletree had excellent bathrooms. AJ could still remember the days of fleabag motels and their stained bathtubs with faucets that ran dubious colored water. But the Doubletree offered pristine tubs and an adjacent shower stall that was roomier than anything AJ had ever been in. The shower here was always the best, a square stall with an unexpected curve in the back wall that made the shower far larger than it appeared. 

AJ opened the door to the stall, turned on the water, and adjusted the heat until it was comfortable before stepping side, ducking his head under the flow of water and letting the stream wash him clean. The pressure of the water felt good against his skin, but as AJ reached down and touched between his thighs, he could still feel the push of Daniels' cock between them. *That* was a whole different kind of good. AJ smiled to himself. 

That smile, however, abruptly left his face when the door to the shower clattered open, startling AJ from his thoughts. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly against the water droplets in the air, and found Daniels smirking at him as he joined him in the shower. 

"You just can't leave me alone, can ya?" AJ asked, smiling returning to his lips as he moved to make room for Daniels. 

"I'm merely conserving water, AJ," Daniels answered, still smirking. "I'm an environmentalist at heart, don't you know?" 

AJ snorted, shaking his head at Daniels. "Well, I'm actually just about done, so you can have the shower all to yourself." He reached for the door, but he didn't get very far, almost yelping in surprise when Daniels grabbed him and hauled him away from the only exit, then pushed him against the curved back wall of the stall. AJ definitely yelped that time as his back met the surface. The wall was *cold* against his heated skin, and he immediately bowed off it, but Daniels bodychecked him right back against it and refused to allow AJ to pull away. AJ squirmed as Daniels near cackled. 

"Chris! It's *cold*!" 

His protests, unfortunately, were easily ignored by Daniels. "You'll get used to it." 

That was true enough, but AJ didn't allow Daniels to win so easily. He flattened his palm against the wall for a few moments, then pressed it to the center of Daniels' back. The reaction was near comical. Daniels made an undignified sound of surprise and reflexively jerked forward to get away from AJ's cold hand, but since he was already pressed against AJ, there was nowhere for him to go. AJ laughed at him, and Daniels' expression soured. 

"Sore loser," AJ said with a grin. 

Daniels narrowed his eyes. "A winner has not been determined." 

"Yeah, yeah. Two outta three?" 

AJ laughed, but his laughter was cut short by Daniels' mouth crushed against his own. He made a muffled sound of surprise that quickly softened into a moan. The hot water from the shower didn't reach him, but the air was steamy, and Daniels kept him warm as they were pressed shoulder to knee, though soon enough, Daniels was shifting, a subtle change in his positioning that had him half-leaning against the curvature of the wall next to AJ and half-covering AJ, one arm stretched across AJ's shoulders while his free hand roamed AJ's stomach. 

Now that he was used to the temperature of the wall, AJ leaned back against it, his head resting against the crook of Daniels' arm. He encircled Daniels' waist with his arm, keeping Daniels close, though Daniels certainly wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. How decadent, to be making out in the shower, and AJ smiled as he nibbled on Daniels' bottom lip. If anything, he was learning from Daniels how to enjoy himself. Not that he didn't normally, but this kind of hazy bliss was a sort he'd overlooked in the past. 

AJ made a faint noise that reverberated in the shower, the acoustics magnifying every sound he made, adding a hollow echo that sounded funny to AJ's ears, though he certainly wasn't laughing when Daniels echoed him with a low, rough sound. That was... really sexy, AJ thought. So this wasn't just a romp in the hay for him, but the pure physical enjoyment of all this could not be denied. His skin hummed as Daniels skimmed the back of his fingers over AJ's hip, trailing the tender junction of thigh and stomach. Daniels traced along the seam, drew circles with his fingertips, and just that teasing touch was enough to arouse. 

"It felt good?" Daniels asked against his mouth, and AJ thought he could get used to this method of lip-reading. "What I did?" Daniels slipped his hand between AJ's thighs, fingertips now stroking the inside. AJ didn't need to be urged before parting his thighs wider, giving Daniels room to touch him. 

"Mmhmm." 

Eyes half-closed, AJ nuzzled Daniels' mouth, kissed those lips, and moaned against them when Daniels turned his hand over and cupped him. There was nothing demanding about Daniels' touch, though he was certainly doing his best to coax as much reaction from AJ as possible, fingertips rubbing and stroking, seemingly aware of every spot on AJ's body that could spark pure electricity. Sensation skittered and danced across his skin before dissolving into his blood, potent as venom, but AJ was far from numbed. He rubbed his cheek over Daniels', needing breath too much now to kiss, but the air was thick with steam, making him feel breathless just the same. He held onto Daniels' waist, partly for closeness and partly for balance, knees weakening with each passing second. 

"I can make you feel even better," Daniels murmured into his ear. He was the pied piper with his irresistible song, and AJ didn't protest, not even when Daniels' fingers slipped further back and rubbed now at his perineum. AJ squirmed, sensitive, unused to being touched there, but he didn't shy away. Daniels seemed pleased and rewarded him with a kiss, and AJ would be glad except he was starting to feel faint from lack of air. 

But AJ couldn't dream of stopping now, and he exhaled shortly when Daniels reached his final destination. Trust me, Daniels had said, and AJ wouldn't trust Daniels as far as he could throw him, but what was this but trust? AJ made a noise low in his throat, and it sounded woefully beseeching even to his own ears, but Daniels responded to him without ridicule, pressing closer, offering the shelter of his body and warmth. AJ curved into that haven, head tilting forward to bury his face against the crook of Daniels' neck, but he let Daniels know that even in this moment, he was not to be trifled with as he grazed his teeth over the junction of neck and shoulder like a lion poised with fangs over the jugular. 

Daniels kissed AJ's temple, reassuring, but nothing could stop AJ from tensing when Daniels started to push a finger inside. AJ didn't mean to resist, but the sensation was such a foreign one that he couldn't help but reject it, and Daniels was at least smart enough not to rush him. Instead, he murmured softly into AJ's ear, words that AJ couldn't distinguish, but they were not things meant to be understood as they were meant to be heard, Daniels' low voice like a steady current that AJ could float in. Gradually, AJ relaxed. 

It didn't hurt as much as AJ thought it would, more uncomfortable than anything else, a burn that had few comparisons, and it helped that Daniels really didn't push too far into him at all. AJ released the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and Daniels brushed a kiss over the shell of his ear. Tilting his face up, AJ sought Daniels' mouth, wanting a kiss for both their troubles, but he held Daniels' bottom lip between his teeth as hostage as Daniels worked a second finger inside him, a faint wince crossing his face. This wasn't entirely pleasant, though Daniels gave him a kiss when AJ finally let go of his bottom lip, almost as if promising that he would make it worth AJ's while. 

AJ wasn't entirely convinced, but he licked at Daniels' mouth just the same. *That* was certainty there. From the very first touch of their mouths to the last, every kiss had been electric. 

Then AJ knew what *true* electricity was when Daniels crooked his fingers inside him and *pushed*. 

AJ nearly reeled, a full body shudder rocking him as he gasped. He would've cracked his head against the back of the shower if it weren't for Daniels' arm there to cushion it. His mouth was open in shock, and Daniels took advantage, sealing their lips together in a hard kiss as he plunged his tongue into AJ's mouth, robbing him of his breath even as he pushed again and again into AJ, stroking him on the inside. AJ clutched at Daniels, not so much kissing back as submitting to the assault, the electric crackle fading now to be replaced by surge after surge of pure intensity and nothing else. 

It was inaccurate to say this was pleasure, but AJ would be lying if he said this didn't feel good. It was just too much of it, all at once, like being thrown into the deep end of the pool before he knew how to swim. AJ clawed for surface, but there was little air to be had. There was only Daniels' mouth covering his own, Daniels' fingers inside him, and AJ would scream if he could. Something inside his belly was coiled tight, ready to snap at any moment, but it wasn't the familiar tension that preceded orgasm. Or maybe it was, just on a level AJ hadn't ever experienced before, the kind that hailed an impending explosion of epic proportions. 

"Stop." 

AJ had intended the word to be a shout, but when he managed to pry his mouth free from Daniels' devouring kiss, all that came out was a hoarse little cry. Daniels heard him though and stopped, fingers withdrawn. 

"What's the matter?" 

Daniels sounded concerned? Wishful thinking, perhaps, but Daniels stopped when he was told. That was what AJ clung to. Panting, AJ took a long moment to regain his bearings, eyes closing as he tilted his head back, resting upon Daniels' arm. He dropped his hold around Daniels' waist and let both arms hang limp against his sides. 

"Too much," he whispered breathlessly. A few more seconds, and he probably would've come, but even a few seconds was too long. The buzz inside AJ now was an agitated static, paired with the restless tension from cutting his impending orgasm short. His body wanted release, but the last thing AJ wanted was more stimulation. Even a light touch was too much, and AJ hummed apologetically as he guided Daniels' hand off him when Daniels tried to rub his belly. 

Without opening his eyes, AJ could feel Daniels' gaze upon him. Daniels was watching him. 

"You've never... have you?" 

There was... wonder in Daniels' voice. AJ thought it sounded like wonder. Amazement. But not at AJ's lack of experience. When the pound of his heartbeat in his ears finally faded to a tolerable roar, AJ licked his lips, opened his eyes, and nodded. Daniels spoke not a word in reply. Just looked at him for another long moment, then he took AJ's hand and tugged him away from the back wall, urging him now to duck under the showerhead and let the water wash him off. Daniels was careful not to touch him too often, and AJ was glad for it, though the agitation was soon fading away, eased by the warm water flowing over him. 

By the time AJ dried off and returned to bed, he was just plain tired. He didn't bother to put his underwear back on before he crawled under the covers and settled his head onto the pillow, warm between the sheets and very much ready for sleep. Just as AJ remembered that he should say 'goodnight' to Daniels, the mattress behind him dipped. Before he could turn to investigate, an arm slipped around his waist, and Daniels was pressed to his back. 

Oh, that felt nice. 

Daniels' breath was warm against the back of his neck, and warmer still was his lips touching a kiss to the nape of his neck. Eyes already slipped shut, AJ quietly sighed. 

"When's your flight tomorrow?" Daniels asked in the softest whisper. 

"Eight," AJ murmured his reply. "Got wake-up call 'ready." He wanted to say something else, but he couldn't remember what it was, especially not when Daniels rubbed his belly in slow, soothing circles. The effort to use his brain was too much. The effort to stay awake was too much, and so AJ stopped trying, but he didn't quite drift away. He lingered in half-sleep, and that was when Daniels said something to him. No, a whisper. Something soft and warm, and AJ couldn't tell the words, though he didn't think Daniels meant to be heard by him at all. Daniels must think he was asleep, but AJ could hear. Just wished he knew what Daniels was saying. 

Maybe they were secrets. 

Maybe a confession. 

Maybe....

****

Part XII

AJ woke with a start, with the panic of one who believed he had overslept. He near scrambled out of bed until he got a good look at the clock radio and realized that instead of having woken late, he had woken far too early. Groaning, AJ sprawled back onto the mattress. He absolutely hated it when he woke before he had to. Attempting to fall back asleep was pointless now, as he knew he'd definitely oversleep this time if he tried. AJ sighed and fought the urge to close his eyes. 

That was when he realized that Daniels was nowhere to be found. 

AJ wasn't exactly surprised, but he was a little disappointed, though he did his best to shrug it off. Sitting up, he shivered a little from the chill in the air and grabbed for his clothes from the floor. The idea of wearing them again wasn't appealing in the least, so he dumped them aside and reached for his bag, retrieving something fresh to wear. He opted for a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of boxers, but pulled on last night's pair of jeans, then he padded barefoot to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

Just as AJ was packing everything away into his suitcase, he heard the telltale sound of his door opening. The maid was awful early, he thought, and he walked over to intercept, not wanting to be interrupted right now, but he stopped short when he saw who was walking inside. A sense of deja vu swept over AJ as he stood there, watching Daniels step inside his room, wearing a black leather jacket and carrying a brown paper bag. 

Daniels smiled at him. "You're up early." 

Recovering quickly, AJ took a few steps back, letting Daniels through. He couldn't help but eye the bag Daniels was holding. "I can say the same for you."

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk. Got you breakfast." Daniels offered him the paper bag, and AJ took it, feeling oddly off-kilter. It must have shown on his face, because Daniels chuckled. "Don't look so shocked, AJ," he said with a grin. 

"Tryin' to show you can be civil, huh?" AJ said as he sat on the edge of his bed and opened the paper bag. The smell of eggs and pancake set his stomach growling, so he didn't waste anytime at all before digging in. 

"I would like to think that I can be more than civil." 

Mouth full, AJ didn't answer, but glanced at Daniels seated next to him on the bed, finding Daniels to be looking at him. More than civil. This was certainly more than civil. It was downright nice of him. 

Daniels was trying, AJ thought. It was... encouraging. 

AJ finished his breakfast just as the phone rang, no doubt his wake-up call. He leaned over toward the phone, lifted the receiver an inch, and set it back down, then he straightened and cleaned up, all the while with Daniels watching him. Strange, how that gaze wasn't so unsettling anymore, though it wasn't too hard to figure out why. Daniels wasn't *staring* at him, not like how he used to with the intention of flaying AJ alive with his gaze. Daniels seemed to be waiting, though AJ wasn't getting the sense that he was expecting something. 

"When's your flight?" AJ asked him, suddenly realizing that Daniels seemed in no hurry to leave. 

"Eleven." 

AJ made a curious noise as he doublechecked to make sure he had taken everything with him. "Ya know, I woulda thought you'd leave last night, after gettin' your DVD stuff done, so you can be home early." 

The smile Daniels gave was near enigmatic. "If I'd left, I wouldn't have been able to see you." 

It was a flattering answer, and yet somehow AJ wasn't sure he believed that he was the sole reason that Daniels remained in town. He had certainly enjoyed Daniels' company last night, however, and was glad that Daniels had stayed. 

"You know already I'll be seein' you tonight," AJ said as he passed by Daniels to retrieve his watch from the nightstand, but he didn't reach his destination as Daniels grabbed his hand and yanked him over. Staggering, AJ nearly lost his balance, almost tumbling against Daniels before he recovered. He shot Daniels a look, but Daniels only smiled, hands settling upon AJ's waist as he pulled AJ closer to face him. 

"Maybe I didn't want to wait." 

"Oh?" AJ couldn't help but be amused by all this, peering down at Daniels to find that same amusement reflected in Daniels' eyes. "Thought you were real good at bidin' your time." 

Smirking, Daniels traced his thumb just above AJ's belt. "I'm short on patience when it comes to certain things." 

AJ nearly laughed in surprise. Good lord, Daniels was *flirting* with him again. Just like last time, AJ was a little amazed at how pleasant a realization that was. Feeling playful, he rubbed Daniels' bald head, and AJ was amused to see Daniels bearing the indignity well. 

"I'm not gonna get to your house 'til probably midnight tonight. What're you gonna do with yourself?" 

"Well, gee, AJ, I guess I'm just going to have to find some way to *entertain* myself." Daniels enunciated the word "entertain" with sheer, utter relish, injecting it with a near pornographic undertone, which was, no doubt, the exact intent. AJ couldn't help but laugh. 

"Hope you don't expect me to liven things up too much when I get there. I'll probably be dead tired by then." 

Daniels smirked. "If I recall, we stayed up until three-thirty in the morning the last time you were at my house." 

"Which is why I won't be doin' it again! I just about passed out on the plane." 

"Good! Consider it my favor to you," Daniels said with affected generosity. "Six hours of flight time are far more easily borne if you're asleep." 

"Yeah, but I'm not leavin' at eleven like last time, remember?" 

"I know you're leaving later in the day, which is why you should stay up late and sleep in the next morning. Then I'll make sure to tire you out for the day so you'll be peacefully asleep on your flight home. Doesn't that sound appealing?" The smile Daniels gave was filled with suggestion. 

AJ laughed. "You can make just about anythin' sound appealing." 

Standing here, so close to Daniels, with his hands on Daniels' shoulders and Daniels' arms around his waist, flirting, AJ thought he could get used to this. A glance at the clock, however, told him that it was near time for him to leave, so he started to pull away from Daniels, except Daniels didn't allow him to go, fingers hooking the waistband of AJ's jeans to yank AJ back toward him. 

"Anything?" There was a hint of deviousness in Daniels' eyes, but it seemed playful more than anything else to AJ. 

"Not *every*thing though," AJ corrected, but Daniels smirked anyway. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind." 

Finally, Daniels let him go, and AJ was able to retrieve his watch from the nightstand, though he wasn't free of Daniels for long before Daniels encircled his waist from behind, chest pressing to AJ's back as he touched his lips to the back of AJ's neck. AJ nearly shivered from the kiss, this sort of... affection coming from Daniels completely unexpected by him. Turning his head back as best he could, AJ peered at Daniels, a near bemused expression on his face. 

"Who are you, and what've you done with Christopher Daniels?" 

Daniels merely shrugged, maintaining an air of innocence, though his smile was anything but. He dropped a kiss to the corner of AJ's mouth before stepping back, still that smile upon his lips as he said, "I'll see you tonight." 

"See ya," AJ murmured back and watched as Daniels left. Daniels was practically becoming endearing, which was an interesting development. Endearing wasn't a word that anyone would have chosen to describe Chris Daniels, but it was becoming easier to get along with him. Well, easier when AJ didn't bring up the tricky issues. Guess they would have to work on that. 

Plans, however, were derailed when AJ didn't even arrive at Daniels' house that night until nearly three in the morning. The first delay hadn't been a worrisome one, just the show having ran a bit late, but after the event was over, AJ found himself entangled in conversation with a few fans. It had been a bit of a tug of war, a part of AJ wanting to leave and yet another part of him enjoying the interaction too much to cut it short, though eventually, he made the break, turning down their invitation to head for the nearby Denny's. Still, he wouldn't have been too late if it hadn't been for an accident on the freeway that had blocked most of the lanes. Traffic, though usually sparse this time of night, had slowed to a crawl, especially since every car on the road had had the irresistible morbid curiosity to view a carwreck. 

Tired and hungry, AJ was in no mood for conversation when he finally made it, and Daniels was smart enough not to pry any from him. Instead, he fed AJ and put him to bed, a gesture AJ would have appreciated if he had been more awake. The next morning, thankfully, brought more coherence along with a small dose of surprise when AJ woke to find himself curled against Daniels. Tired as he had been the previous night, he had dozed the moment his head had hit the pillow. He couldn't remember whether Daniels had set him down in the guest room or not, but apparently not. Daniels had put him in his own bed, which was.... AJ couldn't decide on a single word that could sum up how he felt about this. 

AJ rubbed his eyes of sleep as he watched Daniels sleep. Objects in the mirror are closer than they appear. The line popped into AJ's head without explanation, but he wasn't looking into a mirror. And he wasn't watching Daniels sleeping, he realized a moment later when Daniels opened his eyes and peered at him with far more clarity than a man waking from sleep. 

"Mornin'," AJ murmured. Under the covers and pressed against Daniels, he was warmer than he wanted to be, though he felt no desire to pull away just yet. Daniels echoed AJ's greeting, but said little more, which struck AJ as odd, though he didn't comment. "Can I use your shower?" 

Daniels nodded and gestured toward the bathroom. This silence was almost unnerving, but it didn't exactly put AJ on edge, probably because there didn't seem to be anything sinister or foreboding behind it. Daniels most likely wasn't in the mood to talk, and AJ wondered if perhaps Daniels was having a headache. AJ peered at Daniels for a moment, trying to detect the subtle signs of pain in Daniels' expression, but found nothing. A part of him wanted to linger in bed, loathing to leave its comfort, but another part really wanted that shower. Finally, he made himself move, slipping out of the covers and shivering at the cold as he padded toward the bathroom. AJ found his suitcase sitting by the door and detoured to grab some of his things from the inside before resuming his trek to the bathroom. 

A shower did wonders to wake him up, and AJ felt refreshed after shaving and brushing his teeth. The bathroom was spotless, so AJ took care to wash all the bristles down the drain and wiped the water puddles from the sink. Only when he was sure that he hadn't left a mess did AJ exit the bathroom, clad now in a pair of blue jeans and a baseball tee. Daniels was no longer in the bedroom, but it wasn't too difficult to figure out where he had gone when AJ sniffed the air and smelled breakfast in the making. 

As expected, AJ found Daniels in the kitchen. From the look of it, Daniels was near done with the cooking, so AJ quietly sat down at the counter and patiently waited. Though he had seen no sign of pain from Daniels earlier, AJ spotted a bottle of extra strength Excedrin resting on the countertop, which helped to explain Daniels' silence. AJ remained quiet even as they sat down at the table to eat, offering only a softly spoken 'thank you' for the meal, which Daniels acknowledged with a nod and little more. 

Daniels seemed better after eating. Definitely more lively when he smiled at AJ and beckoned AJ to follow him back into the bedroom. Daniels might have joked about being impatient about certain things, but AJ hoped that Daniels wasn't so one-track-minded. Still, he followed, amused more than anything else. 

When AJ had visited Daniels' home for the first time, he had marveled at the lack of a television set in Daniels' living room, having grown accustomed to friends whose social lives revolved around the TV. He came to find, however, that Daniels didn't live without one entirely, but had his in the bedroom, which came as no surprise to AJ after a little thought. Daniels was definitely the sort to watch TV in bed while preferring to converse when he had company. If he had company. 

It was the TV that Daniels walked toward when he entered the bedroom. He picked up one of two videotapes left on top of the set, turned, and offered it to AJ. Curious, AJ took it and looked it over, though the cassette had no label to indicate what was on it. 

"I assume you've been taking the time to study Joe's matches," Daniels said, then paused, waited until AJ nodded his confirmation before continuing. "Consider that my contribution to the cause. I spoke with a few colleagues from Japan, and they got me Joe's matches from when he worked for Zero-One." 

For a moment, AJ couldn't say a word, touched and stunned by the gesture. He hadn't asked for this; Daniels thought of it all by himself. Perhaps it wasn't kindness, but simply the basic philosophy of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" at work, but AJ decided to take this at face value. 

"Thank you," he finally said, with a little more emotion than he intended. Maybe he was giving more weight to this gesture than it deserved, but when it came to Christopher Daniels, every tiny step forward was a journey to the moon. 

"You're welcome," Daniels answered with a smile, though that smile faded quickly into a wince, followed soon after by a grunt as Daniels ground the heel of his palm into his temple. 

"Your head still botherin' you, huh?" 

"I hope that was a rhetorical question." 

But as had become the case, Daniels' words held little bite. Quiet now, AJ urged Daniels toward the bed and guided him to a seat on the end, then he climbed onto the mattress and settled on his knees behind him. One kind gesture deserved another, and so AJ laid his hands upon Daniels' scalp and slowly pushed his thumbs into the base of Daniels' skull, a gentle, probing touch that gradually increased in pressure as AJ learned how much Daniels could take. 

Daniels practically groaned in relief, the tension he had been carrying slowly seeping away. AJ took his time, worked every inch of Daniels' scalp, fingertips kneading Daniels' temples, his forehead, everywhere that he knew would feel good when one had a headache. Analgesic was sometimes a necessity, but AJ knew there was no replacing genuine care from another. He gave Daniels all that he could, then touched a kiss to the nape of Daniels' neck, an echo of the kiss Daniels had given him the day before. 

The sound Daniels made was warmly content, and AJ smiled, sitting back on his heels when Daniels turned to face him. Before AJ could say a word, he was already caught in a kiss, and he hummed in appreciation, eyes slipping shut as Daniels' contentment flowed through him. The peace Daniels radiated was a pleasant surprise. There had been so much anger between them, so much tension, and it was always an adjustment to realize the harmony they could share. Melting into the moment, however, AJ couldn't imagine anything but harmony, this synchronicity that was no accident but a rhythm years in the making. 

Daniels led, and AJ followed, the comforts of bed opened to them as they lay down, entangled. A break in their kiss had AJ seeking Daniels' mouth again, searching for renewed contact and connection. Daniels met him halfway, their lips brought together chastely, but with a simmering passion AJ could feel down to his toes, skin thrumming with raw energy as Daniels caressed his side, grazed his stomach, admired AJ's hip and thigh with an appreciative touch. AJ did some appreciation of his own, mouth now wandering the side of Daniels' neck, kissing, licking, nibbling, making Daniels rumble softly, and it was a sound AJ could feel against his lips. Arm winding around Daniels' waist, AJ brought Daniels closer, wanting more of this closeness, wanting to bask in this warmth, eyes remaining closed as he buried his face into Daniels' throat and breathed, a slow inhale that clouded his senses with Daniels' scent, warm and spicy. 

"Tell me, AJ," Daniels whispered into his ear. "Tell me what you want." 

*Everything*, AJ wanted to reply, but found no voice, words trapped in his throat like ants in honey. He knew only the language of touch, and with that, he spoke volumes, speech after endless speech to rival even Daniels' most talkative moments. Daniels almost seemed taken aback, but only for just a moment, just a second of surprise before he once again met AJ halfway, kiss deepening, the simmer between them flaring into a burst of brilliance that could blind and scorch though AJ embraced it without fear. 

Others had called him reckless, but AJ knew that only with great risk could there come great rewards. This was his reward, wasn't it? To have Daniels pressed against him with desire, to have his mouth occupied with kisses and not insults. The thought softened AJ, and the flare faded. Not passion, but the edge of hunger, and AJ kissed Daniels now with near sweetness, a soft noise leaving his throat when Daniels touched his cheek, just a light brush of fingertips across his face, a return of the affection he offered. 

"Ask of me one thing." AJ drew in a deep breath, eyes half-opening now to find Daniels looking at him. "Any one thing, and I will give it to you." 

AJ's breath left him in a rush, and he watched Daniels, searched his eyes, and found... sincerity? Was this what sincerity looked like on Daniels? He touched Daniels' bottom lip, as though he could detect the truth upon his fingertips. 

"Any one thing, huh?" AJ murmured, and Daniels faintly nodded. He could ask for the world, but AJ had no such desire. Something simple was all he ever needed. "It'd be nice if you'd never insult me again." 

Daniels nearly frowned, brow knitting. "I haven't said anything to insult you for a long while now." 

"Yeah, but I know you still got that habit of badmouthin' me whenever you get the chance. You're the one who offered me anythin' I want. You can't take it back now." 

A wry smirk twisted Daniels' lips. "Maybe I can." 

AJ buried his face into a pillow and softly groaned. Figures. 

"All right, all right," Daniels finally conceded, index finger curled under AJ's chin to draw AJ out, wanting their gazes to meet once again. "You want me to be civil." 

"More'n civil! You said it yourself. 'Sides, I know what you're thinkin'." 

Smirking again, Daniels asked, "Pray tell, what am I thinking?" 

"You're thinkin' 'bout the belt. Ya know, it's not impossible to fight over the belt without callin' each other names. Me and Sabin are friends, and you know he wants that belt from me, too, but we get along just fine." 

"You and Sabin?" Daniels repeated with an arched brow, then scoffed. "You two say terrible things to each other all the time! If I have to hear one more joke about your mothers..." 

AJ couldn't help but laugh. "That's different!" 

"How?" 

"It just is." 

"That's not very helpful." For a moment, AJ wondered if he really had to teach Daniels the rudimentary basics of social interaction, though before he could answer, Daniels was speaking again. "So tell me, AJ. How should I accomplish this?" 

"Hm." AJ considered this, then he smiled, nearly a smirk. "Whatever you'd usually say, just say the opposite!" 

Daniels chuckled. "The opposite, huh?" A slow smile came to his lips, and AJ knew that Daniels just managed to twist his words into something else. "AJ Styles... AJ Styles is a *master* of human psychology." 

Great, Daniels just found a whole new way of insulting him, but AJ laughed anyway, because Daniels was grinning, appearing nearly mischievous. 

"He is a *deep* appreciator of art." 

Daniels' smirk was smug, and AJ playfully shoved him, reminded keenly of how Daniels had deceived him about the painting in his living room. 

"He has a *vast* intellect to rival *all* of Mensa." 

Shaking his head, AJ could only snort in amusement. 

"AJ Styles..." And AJ's laughter faded when he heard his name spoken again, this time in a soft voice, something in Daniels' tone giving him pause and making him look at Daniels. Daniels was near staring at him, but it wasn't so aggressive a gaze. No, it was something... appreciative, in a deeply intense manner. "AJ Styles is a supremely ugly man." AJ's breath caught in his throat, and he nearly shivered as Daniels grazed his thumb over AJ's hip. "I cannot stand the sight of him," Daniels murmured, drawing closer, lips now nearly touching AJ's. "I loathe to touch him." 

A whisper, against AJ's mouth, and AJ let his eyes fall shut as Daniels met his lips with a kiss, that hand on his hip squeezing, slipping under his t-shirt to stroke his belly. When Daniels rolled them over to bring himself on top, AJ welcomed it, permitting Daniels between his legs as he wound his arms around the back of Daniels' neck. *Closerclosercloser* was once again the imperative, an instinct that could not be ignored. AJ felt flushed, cheeks heated, and he moaned softly as Daniels rocked against him, slow and easy, but no less arousing for its languid pace. 

AJ remembered this rhythm, this slow gradual wear upon his senses that could have him agreeing to anything Daniels wanted, his world having condensed to this bubble of two that contained only heat and desire. He laid under Daniels like an open book, thoughts like braille upon his skin and no doubt easily read by Daniels' touch, but Daniels seemed to want more, intentions made clear when he whispered into AJ's ear. 

"You remember, AJ? What you told me?" Such a low voice, hot in AJ's ear, making him squirm. "How you wanted to look up to me when you first met me?" 

The words took a long time to sink through the haze AJ was drowning in, and he pried open eyes that wanted to remain closed. "Hmm?" he questioned, more an exhale of breath than a true noise, but Daniels heard him just the same. 

"You wanted to learn from me. You wanted to like me, wanted to be liked in return." Daniels nuzzled the side of AJ's face, and AJ couldn't help but nuzzle back, eyes falling shut once again as he brushed his lips over Daniels' earlobe, though he was tempted to bite just to silence Daniels. "Tell me more, AJ. I want to hear more." 

Exhaling once again, this time in a near sigh, AJ paused, eyes opening as he held Daniels' head in his hands, lifting it so he could look into Daniels' eyes. "You talk too much." 

"Indulge me," Daniels said with a smirk. 

"Like *that's* ever a good idea," AJ replied with a snort.

But Daniels was not deterred, pecking a kiss to AJ's lips as though attempting to nudge AJ in the direction he wanted. "You want to indulge me, I know you do." 

"What *are* ya up to?" 

Daniels feigned a look of innocence, but that was one trick he could never pull to perfection. There was just something too devious about his face for him to ever appear anything other than guilty as charged. AJ laughed, gave Daniels a kiss anyhow, and Daniels smiled against his lips. 

"I have something to show you," Daniels murmured. Another soft kiss, then he pulled himself off AJ, who did his best to refrain from sighing in disappointment. It always took a bit of getting used to whenever solid warmth was replaced by cool air. AJ licked his lips as he pushed himself up to a seat and watched Daniels with amused curiosity. That was something in Daniels' favor at least: the man was never boring. 

Daniels slipped off the bed and stepped toward the television set, pressing buttons to turn the TV on along with the VCR, then he picked up the other video tape from above the TV and pushed it into the VCR. When Daniels returned to the bed, he moved the pillows so he could sit back against the headboard, and once he was settled, he beckoned AJ to come over, guiding him to sit between his legs and rest back against him. 

AJ wiggled a little at first, unaccustomed to such a seating arrangement, but when he leaned back against Daniels and Daniels' arms wrapped around his waist, he found that this was surprisingly comfortable. Cozy, even, especially when he rested his arms upon Daniels' own. Daniels kissed the side of his neck, just a light touch, and AJ was distracted, almost turning his head to look. The TV, however, soon caught his attention. AJ heard it before he saw anything of note, the easily recognizable sound of Daniels' entrance music. 

The video on the screen had the unmistakable graininess of a multi-generational copy, but despite the poor quality, it didn't take AJ long before he figured out what he was seeing. 

"That's our first match together!" 

AJ turned his head and looked at Daniels, surprise widening his eyes, but Daniels merely nodded forward, indicating that AJ should watch. And so AJ returned his attention to the TV, chuckling as Daniels scaled the turnbuckle and roused the crowd. 

"Back when ya still had hair," AJ murmured, a note of amusement in his words, tinged with just a hint of mockery, which did not go unnoticed by Daniels. 

"Treasure the hair you've got now," Daniels whispered in return, nuzzling the short hair at the nape of AJ's neck. "You never know when you'll start losing it." 

AJ snickered though. "Goin' bald ain't in our family gene pool, thank you." Feeling playful, he nudged the side of his head against Daniels' cheek, literally rubbing Daniels' face with his hair. Daniels scoffed and squeezed AJ's waist. 

"If it's not that, it's going to be something else." 

But AJ was already distracted, laughing as he pointed at the TV. "Andrew Thomas! With a bad goatee!" Gosh, it had been a long while since he had watched this match. He had a copy of this somewhere as well, buried under a mountain of cassettes and DVDs. There were too many new things to be caught up with sometimes to dig through past matches. 

The music changed, and the song playing now was one that AJ knew by heart. He couldn't remember whether he had chosen it for himself or someone had picked it for him, but he had grown to like it, finding it different from the music other wrestlers had chosen for their own entrances. Standing out had been crucial. There were too many hopefuls, too many dreamers, and every little thing counted. Funny though, AJ thought, how in the end it was this match with Daniels that had pushed him out from obscurity and into the spotlight. 

"... razors and the dying roses plead I don't leave you alone..." AJ mouthed the lyrics to himself as he watched his counterpart on the TV step onto the ramp and approach the ring. *I don't leave you alone.* Wasn't that the story of him and Daniels? 

Looking at himself on the TV, AJ could see how much he had changed and how much he was still the same. He had been young then, though he knew most would still consider him a pup even now, but he had definitely been new and hungry. There was defiance in the way the AJ on the screen carried himself, a determination to show up the veteran and prove himself the better wrestler. That still hadn't changed today, but AJ would like to think that a lot of the rough edge he'd had once had been smoothed down. 

AJ nearly squirmed as Daniels kissed the side of his neck again, but he knew Daniels hadn't meant to distract him. It was a simple note of affection, and it was something that still required getting used to. There was a reason Daniels wanted to show him this, and AJ pondered the reasons why, though he softly groaned to himself when he saw Jeff Bailey take the microphone. 

Daniels chuckled in his ear. "Your choice of managers is simply appalling, AJ. Jeff Bailey. Mortimer Plumtree. Vince *Russo*." 

AJ groaned again. "Don't remind me." A pause, then AJ smirked. "But look who's talkin'. *You* were in Sports Entertainment Extreme with Russo." 

"I followed the philosophy, not the man."

AJ snorted, a "yeah sure" noise, though he didn't reply, opting to watch what was happening onscreen instead. 

"... but they don't know who AJ Styles is," Jeff Bailey on the TV screen said to Daniels. "He's the man that when he was on Nitro, he left to a standing ovation, and was back the very next week. You're the guy, when you were on Nitro, you landed on your head and left to a bunch of yawns. But what I'm basically tellin' you is you're not in the same league as AJ Styles, and tonight, Fallen Angel, the only thing that's going to be fallin' is your credibility as a wrestler." 

AJ winced, the burn of those words still strong even after all these years. "Ouch." 

Daniels chuckled again. "Sticks and stones. Besides, *I* didn't have to wrestle as a fighter pilot." 

AJ jabbed an elbow into Daniels' ribs in retaliation, though it was a blow with little force behind it. "I'll have ya know that I'm the best darn fighter pilot that Nitro's ever seen." 

"You should've been in Three Count," Daniels said with a smirk that AJ heard more than saw. 

"I'd get disqualified for my singin'." 

Daniels laughed, and so did AJ, though his laughter faded when his screen self showed off with a backflip. Oh, he remembered that too well. Daniels must have been able to sense his embarrassment, because he chuckled softly. 

"You missed your calling as a gymnast." 

AJ had no retort. He was only too glad that he had stopped doing that, and he was glad, too, when the match finally began. On the TV, Daniels and AJ traded punches and arm drags, and it was amazing to watch, for AJ to be reminded of that first match between them. It was the first time they had ever met in the ring, but their timing was near flawless, as though they could anticipate each other like they had fought for years. AJ winced as both attempted a crossbody at the same time, a mid-ring collision that had his own ribs aching in sympathy. 

His breath caught, however, when Daniels' hands slipped under his shirt and rubbed his sides, as if soothing that ghost of an ache even though AJ hadn't spoken a word. The match playing on the TV and Daniels' touch both vied for his attention, and they were both things that AJ wanted to devote his full concentration to. Before him was the past, a match that signified so many things for him and his career. This was the beginning, AJ knew. NCW and Wildside had trained him, put him on TV and showed him the ropes, but it was Daniels who had been the true beginning for him. People had taken notice, asked themselves who this young upstart was, and his career flourished. And it was his defeat of Daniels here that had begun their rivalry, one that AJ had never thought would last this long. 

Before him was the past, yes, but behind him was the present, Chris Daniels with his arms wrapped warm and tight around his middle. This was by no means the end of their feud, but it *was* the end of something and the start of something new. The present, warm and solid and real around him. And perhaps the future. 

"We moved like water, didn't we?" Daniels murmured into his ear, voice so low that AJ was tempted to close his eyes and just listen, but he wanted to keep his eyes on the match, belly tightening with tension as he watched his counterpart perform a twisting Shooting Star Press to the outside, nearing crushing Daniels with the force of the impact. "Such a risktaker you were. Still are." Daniels' hands stroked his sides, smoothing over his stomach, fingers dipping below the waistband of AJ's jeans. AJ could squirm, but he was caught in this moment, near paralysed by that murmur of Daniels' voice into his ear. 

"Always willing to risk everything for a gain. You wanted everything, didn't you? Look at you, AJ. Look at yourself on that screen. What an ambitious thing you were. Still are. You still want everything. Maybe you think time has tempered your hunger, but I know it hasn't." Fingertips, rubbing his hips, tracing dangerously low on his belly, and still AJ couldn't move, couldn't breathe a word, lost in this commentary, hearing the truth, because yes, he could see for himself how he had been and how he was still the same in so many ways. "You want everything. I know because you told me yourself. You want *me*." 

Daniels kissed AJ's earlobe, then touched his lips just behind it, against that tender spot where jaw met neck. A flick of Daniels' tongue over that spot had AJ near writhing, but that didn't compare to the aching crawl inside his belly when Daniels slipped his hand fully into AJ's jeans and cupped his cock through his underwear. AJ dropped his head further back and turned his face, seeking Daniels' mouth for a kiss, needing it like his next breath, and he was grateful when Daniels met his request. He lifted his arm, palmed the side of Daniels' face, and urged Daniels closer, deepening the kiss as best he could in this position, moaning softly into Daniels' mouth as Daniels squeezed him. 

"You were willing to do anything to become noticed," Daniels whispered. "What will you do to get me?" 

Slowly, AJ blinked, brow knitting faintly in confusion. That was... that was a false note. It twinged AJ in the subtlest of wrong ways, but he noticed. A part of him noticed, and AJ struggled now for clarity. 

"What?" 

"How much are you willing to risk for your gain?" 

Frowning, AJ began to pull away, turning so he could look at Daniels. "What is this, Chris? What're you doing?" 

Daniels gave no answer, and dread replaced the warm ache inside AJ's belly. From yesterday morning until now, Daniels had been far too nice to him. AJ was no cynic, but he knew that when something was too good to be true, it usually was. He just didn't want to think this moment was the other shoe dropping. Daniels wasn't speaking, however, a long moment of silence passing. AJ couldn't read his expression at all. 

"I was wondering when you would catch on." 

There was a second between the words being spoken and AJ's comprehension of them. A second of bewilderment, of confusion, and AJ didn't comprehend Daniels' meaning. It was a moment between stepping onto thin ice and hearing the crack, and then the fall into freezing water. 

A second passed, and AJ fell. 

It was as though he'd been punched in the chest. AJ couldn't breathe, and there was a strange tingle in his fingertips, over his arms, and it was spreading all throughout his body like pins and needles. Out of nowhere, AJ thought: wasn't this what a heart attack supposed to feel like? But it was silly to think he was having one of those, though his heart was certainly doing *something* inside his chest, something that it wasn't meant to do. 

AJ had wanted to believe. Wanted to believe so bad, and he'd told himself that he wouldn't even think of the possibility that Daniels might be playing him, because he was going to take Daniels on faith. He would cross that bridge if he had to come upon it, but now he was here, and there was no bridge.

There was no bridge, and he was drowning. 

Daniels was looking at him. No, Daniels was *watching* him. The realization drove AJ into a sudden rage, swift and all-consuming. Daniels was watching his pain, and no doubt getting off on it. *You like this?* AJ wanted to scream. *You loving every moment of this, you son of a bitch?!*

But as suddenly as fury settled upon him, it was gone, swept away like dust by a gust of wind. AJ breathed, short and hitched, and there was little left except hurt. Plain, simple hurt. 

"You have nothing to say?" Daniels asked. 

AJ swallowed hard, past the burning lump in his throat, then shook his head. 

Daniels made an intrigued noise. "Interesting." 

"Interesting?!" 

"You really thought I was playing you, didn't you?" 

"What?" AJ practically yelled the word out. 

Daniels, however, was a damnable ocean of calm. "You were becoming suspicious. I wanted to see how you'd react if I confirmed your suspicions." 

Bewilderment. There was only absolute bewilderment. "And you thought this was a good idea?" 

"You say you want us to understand each other, but you don't even trust me." 

AJ couldn't believe this. "Trust is *earned*, Chris!" 

"You want this thing between us to work so badly, but it's not going to work if you so easily believe that I will play you for a fool." 

"It's certainly not gonna help when ya play all these games!" AJ didn't know whether to shove Daniels in anger or cry in despair. Once again, Daniels was operating on a different wavelength, and there was no bridging the gap between them. 

Daniels was frowning, however, as though he was just as frustrated. "You're always faulting me for my so-called bad habits, my failure to abide by the rules of humanity, but you never admit responsibility for your own faults. You say you don't fear me, but you're constantly waiting for a betrayal. Since you wanted one so badly, I gave it to you, and now you're unhappy to know that I was merely demonstrating a point and not actually playing with you." 

"And you *actually* think *that's* supposed to make me feel better?" AJ didn't care that his voice was shaking. Didn't care that *he* was shaking. He couldn't keep calm, not for the life in him. "Just what did ya think was gonna happen? That I'm gonna say 'why, thank you, Chris, thanks for showin' me how I been doubtin' ya all along', and then we just merrily go back to kissin'? Is that really what you thought?" 

"If you would just take a second, AJ, you would see that--"

"That what? That hurtin' me was a good idea? That it was worth makin' your point? No, you're right. I don't trust you. But haven't I given ya the benefit of the doubt over and over again?" Sharp, deep breath, and AJ swallowed past the burning lump in his throat. "Did ya even mean any of it? All the nice things you did? Or were you just testin' me? Pretending, just to see how I'd react? Like I'm some kind of *lab rat*?" 

Strange, how there was little rage left inside him. Perhaps AJ had exhausted his lifetime supply. All he could feel was a dull ache that constricted his chest and tightened his breathing. It was a hurt that was bone-deep, and AJ wished he could claw it out of him, dig it out so he could no longer feel its sting. Somehow, AJ wasn't assuaged by the sight of Daniels with his brow knit and his lips pursed in a near frown. Perhaps Daniels wasn't entirely unaffected; perhaps his calm was only an act. But AJ wanted genuine emotion. Even now, he didn't know whether Daniels was feigning his unsettled expression or not. 

"It wasn't... planned, if that's what you're getting at," Daniels finally answered. "I didn't plan on rousing your suspicions and then make you think I'd played you." A pause, and again the dread returned to AJ's stomach. "But I did want to see how you'd react if I were kinder to you. If I did what pleased you." 

AJ wasn't surprised, but the answer hurt anyway. He took another deep breath, but he just couldn't replenish his lungs, like a rib had been cracked, and it was too painful to breathe. "So you *were* pretendin'." 

"It wasn't quite like that." And for once, Daniels seemed at a loss to explain himself adequately. AJ wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he thought he could understand it, especially when he found his gaze straying toward the TV and found the last minutes of their match still playing. Daniels messed with people's heads. It was what he did. It was more than his bread and butter, more than a strategy. It was who he was. Maybe Daniels truly hadn't meant to injure, but when the moment came, he went with what he knew best. The screen played the past, this moment was the present, and they were both the same. The Daniels AJ had known back then was the same Christopher Daniels sitting before him now. And the AJ on the screen... he hadn't changed much either. He'd been told to wisen up, to harden himself, to learn that the world did not operate as he thought it did. But AJ hadn't changed. 

"You know what? You're right," AJ whispered, eyes remaining upon the television screen for another long moment before he turned his head and looked upon Daniels. Even as he spoke, he understood. "You were right all along. I *am* selfish. I wanted things from you. I wanted the years to have meant something. I wanted you to change, to be the man I've wanted you to be from the start. I had a pretty picture in my head of who you're supposed to be, and I just couldn't stand the fact that you never lived up to that image. That's my fault, and I see that now." 

Lightly, AJ touched Daniels' face, just his fingertips brushing the rise of Daniels' cheekbone. It didn't seem so bold a move anymore. "We keep circlin' each other, over and over. Maybe it means somethin', maybe it don't. Either way...." 

Daniels knitted his brow again, and he reached up as if to take AJ's hand, but AJ pulled away before he could. "AJ..." 

"It's been years, and I still wanna believe so bad that we got somethin'. That we can be great together. But I guess neither of us is ready." 

The truth of that statement quieted them both. Daniels didn't say a word as AJ pulled away, gathered his things, and headed for the door. AJ was calm as he walked out the front door, and he was calm as he drove away. Only when he was far enough away did AJ pull over to the side of the road, bow his head, and let the tears fall. 

****

Part XIII

A week was a long time. Time and distance offered clarity and calm, and AJ desperately needed both. It wasn't difficult to stay busy, however, especially when there was the matter of his upcoming confrontation with Samoa Joe. AJ consumed as many matches of Joe's as he could, even the tape Daniels had given him, though that was a twinge in his chest that he could have lived without. Still, he wasn't one to skip valuable information out of sentimental memory, and the tape *was* helpful in a lot of ways, even if these matches were several years old. It was just as useful to know how a wrestler refined his style and learned from his past mistakes as it was to analyse his current strengths and weaknesses. 

The last thing AJ wanted, however, was to put Daniels out of his mind. He wasn't one to bury his head in the sand or crush his emotions away, but he wasn't one to linger either. It was tempting to analyse every conversation, every expression, but it would do him no good other than to drive him mad with fruitless speculation. When his thoughts turned to Daniels, AJ could only sigh and let the moment come and go. 

Chris Daniels as his complement. It was a lovely dream, and it hurt to be woken from it, no matter how much he had told himself that he would have reservations about committing wholeheartedly into this idea. It was silly to think that he could hold back. AJ Styles never could hold anything back. He didn't know what was worse though: Daniels' shortcomings or his own. He had been arrogant, blinded by his own desires, his own visions of what he wanted Daniels to be. It was disheartening to realize that Daniels had been right about him. Not that he had wanted Daniels' gratitude or other people's accolades. He just wanted Daniels to be like himself. There wasn't anything unreasonable about wanting Daniels to act a little more compassionately, and AJ had told himself that that was what he had wanted, but AJ could see now that deep down, he'd had unrealistic expectations. 

Yes, Daniels had been right. AJ *had* wanted Daniels to come to his senses and realize that AJ's way was the better way. 

It was an uncomfortable realization, but AJ accepted it, swallowed the bitter pill for the medicine that it was. Everyday was a lesson, wasn't it? At the very least, Daniels had taught him something out of all this. It wasn't one that he had expected or wanted, but it was nice to know that he was right about one thing: they could better each other. If they only tried. 

One week was a long time to think, a long time to make believe that he had made his peace, but AJ realized quickly that a week wasn't a long time at all when he turned the corner in the Impact Zone and found himself face to face with Daniels. AJ stopped short in his tracks and stared at Daniels, knowing immediately that everything he was feeling was bare and open on his face, but he was startled to see Daniels the same way. He wasn't accustomed to such openness. Daniels looked troubled, and he was doing nothing to hide it. 

"AJ." 

AJ hesitated a moment before he answered. "Chris." 

"We need to talk." 

Okay, that wasn't what AJ had expected. "I'm not sure we got much to say to each other." 

"AJ...." Daniels drew in a deep breath. He seemed to be composing himself. "Please." 

It wasn't the word that startled AJ; it was Daniels' tone, the way he looked as he offered that one single plea. Daniels was beseeching. It was a request for patience, for audience, for... a connection. 

Stunned, AJ couldn't speak a word, and Daniels took that silence as a refusal. 

"You must know that I have no reason to be in Orlando," Daniels said, pleading his case. "I have no interviews, no post-production, no DVD commentaries to record. I am here because of you." 

AJ didn't know how he knew, but this time, he didn't doubt the veracity of Daniels' words. Somehow, he was compelled to take them at face value. It implied more than he could allow himself to admit. "Okay," he finally said, and Daniels seemed relieved by the answer. "We can talk. Later, okay? Tonight. Just, uh... tell me where you're staying." 

Daniels was about to answer. And then he stopped. His eyes widened. 

AJ didn't see it coming. 

Daniels was the one who pushed him aside, and AJ collided with the wall next to him hard enough to stun him, though it didn't incapacitate him. When he recovered and turned, he found that Samoa Joe had come upon Daniels like a freight train, merciless and intent on destruction. Daniels was blocking the blows as best he could, protecting his head with raised forearms, but he was starting to buckle under the force. AJ didn't hesitate before throwing himself into the fray, all his weight aimed at Joe's back like he was a projectile, and he just barely succeeded in stumbling Joe to the side. This was an unprovoked attack, but AJ knew there was little room for arguments over ethics. He didn't even have time to check if Daniels was all right before Joe was upon him once again. 

Daniels might have been Joe's primary target, but AJ could see that he had incurred the monster's wrath. He blocked a swinging tree branch of an arm with both forearms, bone and flesh protesting at the impact, but he ignored the biting sting and retaliated, kicking Joe in the ribs and following it up with a punch to the jaw. The blow didn't even daze Joe, and a hard shove had AJ stumbling backward. He tripped on a cable, those damnable things that laid all over the floor in the Zone, and down AJ went, grunting as he hit the hard floor. 

There was the sound of struggling, and AJ opened his eyes to find Daniels trying to hold Joe back and receiving multiple elbows to the head for his trouble. AJ winced and scrambled to his feet just as Joe threw Daniels to the side. The crash of Daniels through light stands and equipment and then to the ground fueled AJ, and he gritted his teeth as he slammed all his weight into Joe's midsection. He'd had enough of this. The shadow of Joe had loomed over he and Daniels both all this time, and it was another slap of disrespect to the code for Joe to attack them from behind. 

Joe tried to choke him, and AJ slammed his knee into Joe's gut to release the hold. He reared back for another charge, but Joe anticipated it this time and used AJ's momentum against him, once again throwing AJ to the ground. AJ skidded across the concrete floor, breath knocked from his lungs, and he braced a hand on the floor in an attempt to get to his feet, but he hardly lifted an inch off the ground before Joe's knee collided with his head. 

WHAM! And all AJ saw were stars as Joe's knee slammed into his temple and the back of his head cracked against the storage case behind him. WHAM! Explosions inside his brain, rattling his skull. WHAM! Flashes of white light, deafening roar in his ear. WH-- 

****

AJ grimaced and made a noise of protest as the trainer flashed a light in his eyes, tempted for a moment to bat the annoyance away, but he knew better than to act like a child since this was for his health's sake. When the trainer was satisfied and took his leave, AJ was left with an icepack, which he held to the back of his head as he leaned against the wall, sighing softly as his head throbbed and ached. He'd blacked out for a second or two from all the knocks to his head, and AJ had been disoriented even as he was helped to the trainer's room. Only now did he feel a little more together. Only just a little. 

A knock on the door made him wince, and AJ ignored the creak of the hinges, keeping his eyes shut to shield them from the light of the room. 

"AJ?" 

And that voice made AJ open his eyes. It was Daniels, who didn't look all too bad off considering what just happened. "You all right?" AJ asked softly. 

Faintly, Daniels snorted, stepping closer as he looked over AJ. "I should be asking *you* that question." 

AJ was tempted to shrug, trying to be nonchalant, but he knew better than to attempt movement right now. "I've got a hard head." 

"I remember," Daniels said with a barely there smile. Then it faded. "This is rather like deja vu in reverse." 

"Huh?"

"Isn't this how it started? With a head injury?" 

Even if AJ knew what to say, the words would be caught in his throat. He just looked at Daniels, who met his gaze and held it. 

"I wanted to call you, but I thought it would be best to speak to you face to face." Daniels tugged a chair forward so he could take a seat, facing AJ, eye to eye. 

"Like I said," AJ began, throat starting to burn, "I'm not sure there's much for us to say to each other. Right now anyway." 

"I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry." 

God, AJ wanted to turn away, because he was in no condition to be having this conversation. Daniels' voice was too soft, and it would be far too easy to believe that the light in Daniels' eyes was sincerity. He'd had the time to think. He had clarity. The differences between them were too great, insurmountable. AJ held onto what he'd told Daniels: they weren't ready. If they ever would be. 

But Daniels wasn't done speaking. 

"There are things I will never stop believing. Everyone is selfish in the end. You, me, the whole wide world." Daniels paused, seemed to be gathering himself, and it was a sight to see: Christopher Daniels, struggling for composure. "But you showed me forbearance and kindness when I deserved none. You've given me the benefit of the doubt when I would not have given it to you for any price in the world. I'm not blind, AJ. You asked me to see you for who you are." AJ's breath caught in his throat as Daniels looked straight at him. "I see you for who you are now." 

AJ searched Daniels' face, and he marvelled. For the first time ever, he was seeing genuine emotion. Emotion that didn't flicker and disappear, but remained, visible and apparent. This was the side of Daniels that he had wanted to believe existed. 

"You said we have much to learn from each other," Daniels continued. "That we can be more than we ever were before. I'm not incapable of learning. I just... hadn't the motivation to make an effort. It was easier to rely on what I've always known." 

This time, it was Christopher Daniels who reached out. Daniels who sought the connection, beseeched a chance. He reached out, never breaking eye contact, and took AJ's hand into his own. 

"I'm ready, AJ," he whispered. "Teach me. I want to learn." 

This was how it started, just like Daniels had said. A head injury and a request for mutual understanding. AJ glanced down at Daniels' hand holding his own, then he looked back up into Daniels' eyes. Daniels, who waited for his answer, who needed an answer. They weren't ready, AJ remembered his own voice telling Daniels, and they hadn't been. Daniels had been a grudging participant, and he himself had been blinded by unrealistic hopes. When AJ had walked out of Daniels' house a week ago, he'd thought it was the end. Three weeks of pushing and tugging only for them to reach an impasse. 

But it was just the beginning, wasn't it? 

AJ knew better now. And Daniels... Daniels had pushed him out of the way of Joe. It was a gesture that spoke louder than any words. 

"I mean it, AJ," Daniels whispered once again. "I really do. Teach me." 

Yes, AJ thought. This was only the beginning. 

"No, Chris," AJ answered with a faint smile, squeezing Daniels' hand. "We'll learn from each other." 

 

~end~


End file.
